


Can You Really Call This a Papby Kinktober Fic if Sans Keeps Butting in?

by SesuRescue (Kigachan)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Against a wall sex, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Based on a Yaoi game, Begging, Body Worship, Bodyswap, Boot Worship, Branding, Consensual Somnophilia, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Cum on/in food, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dubcon in Chapter 10, Dubcon in Chapter 12, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Exhibitionism, Facials, Forniphilia, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Humiliation, Lapdances, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, Masturbation, Multi, Noncon in Chapter 31, Noncon in Chapter 5, Omorashi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Play, Prostitution, Retelling of events in a game, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Stockings, Swapfell Grillby - Freeform, Swapfell Grillby named Willby, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Tickling, Titfucking, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Grillby named Swirlby, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Voyeurism, Watersports, Wax Play, tags in every chapter, underfell Grillby named Fellby, underswap Grillby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kigachan/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: 31 days of Kinktober prompts featuring different AU flavors of Papby and Papysansby!





	1. Day 1: Sleepy Sex - Classic!Papby

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to 31 days of Papby and Papysansby! Each day will have specific tags associated to it, and if it's a non-con or dub-con piece it will be labeled in the chapter title, as well as noted in the additional tags at the top! Thank you so much for reading~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day for the two of them and they're sleepy, but Papyrus is feeling a tiny bit horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Consensual Somnophilia, Top Papyrus, Bottom Grillby, Sometimes Grillby is perceptive af, sleepy cuties

Papyrus collapsed into bed beside Grillby, not even caring if his work shirt got wrinkled. Today was a very long day for him, and if Grillby’s slow breaths beside him were any indication, he must’ve had a hard day at the bar too. He yawned as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, fingers working against him as they slipped on the small buttons.

Eventually, he freed himself from the shirt and his pants, tossing them into the hamper near the bed as he crawled in under the covers. Sighing, Papyrus snuggled in close to Grillby, wrapping his hands around the fire elemental and breathing in the faint smell of charcoal. His boyfriend always smelled so nice, like a grill or a fireplace. He rubbed Grillby’s chest in appreciation as he nuzzled his nasal bone into the back of his neck. Stirred slightly by the sensations, Grillby groaned, pushing his lower body into Papyrus’ as he burrowed further under the blankets, stilling again.

Gripping Grillby’s chest a little tighter than before, Papyrus realized that Grillby’s unconscious movements had accidentally stirred his magic into motion, conjuring a cock beneath his boxers. Dang it. Unless he got rid of the problem, he wasn’t going to be able to sleep, and if he didn’t get enough sleep, he wasn’t going to last through his shift tomorrow. Could he ask Grillby to...no, that was rude. Grillby had a long day too, and there was no way he could wake his precious boyfriend up just for this. No, he would just have to do this the old-fashioned way and take care of himself in the bathroom.

Papyrus gripped the covers, turning around to leave the bed when his arm was embraced by a warm body. Sleepy white eyes met his as Grillby gazed at him, confused. “...Where are you going?” Grillby asked, voice heavy with sleep, enhancing the crackling undertones of his voice to make him almost impossible to understand.

“I...uhm…” Papyrus stuttered, trying to think of a way to explain his predicament without making the fire elemental feel obligated to help him.

“...You’re horny, aren’t you?” Busted.

Papyrus sighed. “Yes.” Grillby laughed beside him, coaxing his skeleton lover back into bed. He ran his hand down Papyrus’ ribs, making Papyrus groan in pleasure, before choking back a gasp as the elemental grabbed his length through the thin boxers. “Grillby!”

Grillby looked up at Papyrus mischievously as he turned around, presenting his rump to the other. “...You don’t have to go all the way to the bathroom when I’m here and willing.”

“But, you’re tired! I don’t want to keep you awake!” Papyrus said.

“...It’s okay, if I fall asleep, you have permission to keep going.”

Papyrus paused, mulling over that thought. If Grillby fell back asleep while they were making love, that would take care of both issues he had. He leaned over Grillby to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle of lube and settling back behind him. Kissing his way down the fire elemental’s back, Papyrus wasted no time in pulling down Grillby’s pajama pants and rubbing his hand on the other’s backside.

He heard Grillby take a deep breath as he brought a lubed finger down to his entrance, slowly pushing a finger in. He paused, making sure Grillby was okay, before moving his finger experimentally in and out of the other’s asshole. “...mmmm, more please.” Grillby sighed.

Lubing up another finger, Papyrus inserted it in, working his phalanges against the inner walls as he searched for Grillby’s prostate. Grillby moaned as the tip of Papyrus’ finger brushed past, encouraging him to focus on that spot. As he fingered Grillby’s ass, Papyrus used his other hand to free his boner, grinding it into his boyfriend’s thighs in lust.

“...Papyrus, I’m ready,” Grillby mumbled, yawning loudly.

Papyrus pulled his fingers out, looking for a tissue to wipe them on, since wiping them on his shirt was just terrible and unsanitary. Finding none in his immediate vicinity, Papyrus realized that he’d actually have to get up to wipe his hands before continuing if he didn’t want to dirty his shirt. He glanced at his shirt to his fingers, weighing the options. Was having a clean shirt more important than getting into his boyfriend as soon as possible?

“I’ll be right back, dear, I just need to get a tissue.” Papyrus jumped out of bed, rushing to the bathroom and running his hands under the faucet with soap. He dried off his hands on the towel, making sure they were pristine, before tiptoeing back to bed and curling back up to his lover, ready to go.  “Are you ready?”

A soft snore answered him, and Papyrus realized with horror that Grillby fell back asleep. He knew that Grillby said he could but...should he? As if in response to his indecision, Grillby sleepily curled back into Papyrus, ass brushing up against his bare erection and making him swoon.

Papyrus lubed up his cock and pressed it against Grillby entrance, deciding that if the other changed his mind and didn’t want it, he’d immediately stop and beg for forgiveness, but he was given explicit consent before, so he was going to use that. He pushed in slowly, groaning as he held Grillby’s back to his chest. He relaxed once he was all the way in, pausing for a second to get used to the feeling. It was weird, taking Grillby in his sleep. His ass was more relaxed, willing to take in his length, compared to the tight, tense muscles he usually had to maneuver around.

He started to rut against Grillby, taking it slow and gentle so he wouldn’t wake the other up.  It almost felt he was doing something forbidden, taking his gentle lover while he was sleeping. His cock jumped at the thought, making him bite his hand to resist the urge to moan as he thrust deeper into Grillby’s warm ass.

Feeling the familiar churn of arousal in his gut, Papyrus sped up his thrusts, pushing in twice more before releasing into Grillby. As he came down from his high, sleep threatened to overtake him, and he welcomed it gladly. As he slipped into a sleepy abyss, a warm hand gripped his arm, pulling him closer into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	2. Day 2: Dirty Talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture) - Swapfell!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sf bros wanna impress local gay flame" - Quote from Megalotrash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dirty Talk, Watersports, Piss, Forniphilia, Slim is a stool, Degradation, Cuckolding, Swapfell!Grillby named Willby, Somehow everything I touch turns to fluff

Slim grunted, his arms starting to shake as Willby adjusted himself on his back, scooting none too kindly across his spine to settle above his rib cage. Taking a sip of his tea, Willby sighed as he crossed his legs, looking down at Slim. “~You know, you're a really shitty stool.”

Slim opened his mouth to complain, but paused, remembering his Lord’s words: Respect their guest, and he'll get a reward. He knew that Black was trying to impress the handsome flame elemental, keen on getting him into their bed, and Slim was willing to do whatever possible to assist him. Fortunately, Slim had encountered Willby before in intimate situations and knew exactly what they needed to do in order to woo him. Willby  _ really _ liked degrading his partners, and since Slim would not allow anyone to degrade his precious brother, he decided to volunteer. Luckily for him, Slim loved it.

He glanced over at Black, who was sitting on what he considered his throne, hand on his cheek as he watched the events unfold. They made eye contact, Black staring down at him, no doubt watching for any signs of discomfort and, in extreme instances, Slim’s safeword or safe gesture. Slim smiled, reassuring him that he was okay with a slight wink.

Black suddenly stood and walked over to the two of them, sitting on Slim’s tailbone as he poured himself tea from the table. “My mutt is one of the finest pieces of furniture I've ever owned,” Black said, downing his cup in one shot. “He might not be the most comfortable, but he's definitely the most… resilient.”

Blowing air through his nasal bone, Slim had to stop himself from chuckling. Resilient, he says. Boy does his Lord have a way with words when he's trying to seduce someone. He waited with baited breath, wondering if Willby would take the bait or not. The fire elemental shifted on Slim’s back, crossing his legs in front of him. “~Resilient, huh? Shall we test that, _ my lord _ ?”

Slim tittered with barely concealed delight as he listened to the shuffling of fabric, watching the shadows of clothing falling to the floor as the weight of his Lord left his body. Soon the slurping sounds of a sloppy makeout joined the rustling as Black engaged Willby in a fierce kiss, tilting him back to deepen the kiss and almost making Slim fall over.

“~Hmm, so far the tests aren’t looking too good,” Willby said between kisses, resting his weight on Slim’s back unevenly to try and jostle him.

Black huffed, adjusting the fire elemental so that only his upper body was resting on Slim. “It’s the stress test that matters most.”

Willby moaned, gripping onto Slim’s back harshly as he was shoved forward, the unmistakable sound of squelching heard a minute later as Black entered him. Slim dug his phalanges into the carpet harshly as his Lord began to set a brutal pace on Willby, fucking him hard enough to push Slim with every thrust. With the arousing act happening literally just above him, along with the sounds of their joining and Willby’s moans in his head, he couldn’t stop his magic from manifesting itself between his legs, forming a thick, aching cock.

Willby, hearing the pop of magic, looked down through Slim’s bones, cackling at the sight. “~Look at you! Getting aroused from your Master fucking me, and not even ashamed of it; how disgusting!” Slim groaned, his cock throbbing at the dirty talk. He was disgusting; he was vile and gross and so  _ fucking _ horny right now, shit. Being treated like a common object was doing more to him than he thought, and he couldn’t stop the tiny whines coming from his throat. Willby grabbed Slim’s ribs as he arched against him, his fire growing wild and out of control. “~F-fuck, I’m getting close!”

Before Slim could mentally prepare himself for it, Willby came, soaking his spine and ribs in hot fire cum. Slim hissed, groaning through the feeling as the liquid slowly solidified on his bones. For a minute nothing happened, then Black appeared in his vision, proud cock at his eye level as Black’s hands caressed Slim’s mandible. “Are you okay, brother?”

Slim nodded, sighing in relief as Willby extracted himself from his back, wobbling over to a plush chair and collapsing into it as he watched the brothers. The tall skeleton adjusted himself so that he was sitting on his heels, inching his hand towards his cock as he looked to Black for permission. Black nodded as he moved closer, holding his dick close to Slim’s face. “You may touch yourself. Are you ready for your reward? Speak, mutt.”

“please, m’lord, cover me,” Slim panted, voice thick with lust. Black groaned as the first stream of piss left his cock, hitting Slim full on. Slim groaned openly, leaning closer to cover himself more as he thrust harshly into his hand. “a-ah, m’lord, so good haaa. please, let me cum,” he cried as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“Not yet,” Black commanded, directing the stream into Slim’s open mouth. Slim gurgled happily, thrusting with wild abandon as he tried to stave off his orgasm. Black sighed as the stream began to taper off, before stopping completely. Before he could move, Slim was on his cock, deepthroating it as far as he could go. “F-fuck mutt, I’m going to cum!”

Black tensed up, his cock twitching once before he came, releasing his cum down Slim’s throat to splatter on the inside of his ribs, oozing onto the hardened fire cum that was already there. With a few more tugs at his cock, Slim’s cum joined the rest as he climaxed hard, his brother's name on his tongue.

The two gazed at each other, love in their eyes as they both came down from their respective climaxes. It was times like this that Slim lived for, more than anything; feeling the raw emotion from his darling brother as they allowed themselves to drop their guards, just for a moment. After a while (too short for Slim), Black straightened up, donning his power stance as he looked down at Slim. “Mutt, you stink. Go take care of yourself while I tend to our guest.”

Slim stood, stretching out the kinks in his neck. “yes, m’lord.”

As he went to leave, Black suddenly grabbed his leash, pulling him down so that they were on the same level. “Thank you, Papyrus, for helping me,” Black whispered softly, cheeks darkening. Chuckling, Slim pulled free of Black’s hold and turned, heading to the bathroom. His brother might not have known it, but seeing him so vulnerable and cute was definitely the real reward of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	3. Day 3: Public - Classic!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Grillby try to have a little fun, Sans butts in (as usual)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Public sex, ‘don’t get caught’ kink, Blowjobs under the table (counter in this case)

It was finally happening. His dreams were becoming a reality. Grillby stood at his bar counter, gripping the top slightly as he struggled not to thrust into the mouth on his cock under the table. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, Grillby grabbed the glass that was beside him and started to clean it. Papyrus groaned quietly underneath the table, stroking the outside of Grillby’s thighs as he slowly ran his tongue over the tip of his cock.

He knew this was a mistake; he shouldn't have let Papyrus know his secret, he shouldn't have let him get under the counter, and he definitely shouldn't have moaned like that just now, fuck. He had to stop before -

“hey, you alright grillbz?”

Grillby opened his eyes, blinking a few times before the room came into focus. Sans looked up at him, the permanent grin on his face as he scrutinized the fire elemental’s face. Clearing his throat, Grillby answered, “... Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?”

“well, uh, you look a little...distracted?” Sans offered, taking a swig of his ketchup bottle.

Grillby went to reply, to tell him that he was ridiculous, but of course, Papyrus chose that moment to take his cock into the hilt, conjuring an ecto-throat to suction around it. Grillby took a deep breath, trying not to make a sound. His flames waved around him erratically as he attempted to focus on anything other than the expert skeleton going at his dick. “...I...am distracted,” He confessed, hoping that the short skeleton would take it at face value.

Sans’ grin widened as he slammed a fist on the table. “aha, i knew it! i know all of your tells. so, what’s got you distracted?”

 _Oh my god._  Why did Sans choose NOW of all times to be interested in him? “...I uh...I’m worried about Papyrus,” Grillby stuttered out, cursing himself. Why did he say that of all things? He felt Papyrus chuckle, the vibrations making him shiver.

“oh, why?”

“...He...hasn’t been answering my calls.” Smooth, Grillby, real smooth. Sans wasn't going to fall for that.

“oh really? maybe he's busy. just in case, i’ll call him, ” Sans said, reaching into his pocket to find his phone.

Grillby took advantage of the split second Sans took his eye lights off of him in order to thrust hard into Papyrus’ mouth, making him groan under his breath in pleasure. Fuck, his throat was always so good. It didn't help that they were doing this in such an open place; anyone could stand up too high or accidentally walk around the counter and catch them both in the act. He guessed that the chance of them actually getting caught was very arousing to him, and based on the small blips in Papyrus’ usually perfect technique, the skeleton was getting off to it too.

He was so into the moment, he didn't seem to comprehend the actual meaning of Sans’ words until it was too late. A shrill ringtone rang out in the restaurant, causing a hush over the patrons as Sans’ eyes widened in realization.

“grillbz… where is my brother?”

* * *

Grillby woke up in a panic, gasping as he looked around to see where he was. Did Sans find out?! Was he the pervert of Snowdin now? His breathing slowed as he realized he was in bed, and the whole thing was a dream. Huffing in frustration, Grillby flopped back onto the bed, shoving a hand down his boxers to get some relief from  _yet another_  Papyrus sex dream. Damn, he needed to get laid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	4. Day 4: Begging - Swap!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirlby just wanted to fuck, but of course Stretch had other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Begging for sex, teasing, Anal Fingering, cuties being cute, Top Papyrus, Bottom Grillby

“Papy~!” Swirlby whined, grinding his hips down against the other’s bulge. “Let’s do it already~”

Stretch chuckled as he pulled Swirlby down for a kiss, lacing his phalanges through Swirlby’s flames in a way that had him purring. “not yet, you gotta be patient,” he drawled, rubbing his face against the other’s neck.

Swirlby shivered; Stretch’s breath felt so  _heavenly_  on his neck, especially with his whole body wired up and sensitive from what felt like hours of foreplay. He arched his body into Stretch’s, loving the feeling of the other’s ribcage pressing into his chest.

They had been slowly touching and arousing each other since earlier that morning. Swirlby had woken up to Stretch lazily rubbing his morning wood against his backside, and of course, Swirlby had to have it inside him as soon as possible. However, when he went to impale himself on Stretch’s cock, the skeleton had asked for a different sort of sexual experience today. If Swirlby knew that the ‘experience’ was teasing him out of his mind, he might’ve reconsidered. Maybe.

He couldn't deny how good it felt to be touched all over, almost as if he was being savored like a delicious meal with the way Stretch was looking at him. Stretch pulled back, running his fingers down Swirlby’s chest and watching the way the flames followed the path. “your body is so amazing, did you know that?”

“I had a hunch~,” Swirlby panted as the skeleton started rubbing the inside of his thighs. He parted them slowly, leaning into the touch with a moan. “Ahh…please Stretch, touch me~”

Stretch grinned, running a thumb close to Swirlby’s member before going back to his thighs. “i am touching you.”

“You know what I mean~~!”

Deciding to take manners into his own hands of sorts, Swirlby brought Stretch’s hand to his mouth, kissing his fingers. He delicately pecked each joint, nuzzling affectionately against them before running his tongue over the pointer finger, staring Stretch directly in the eye to gauge his reaction. As he expected, the skeleton had stopped his ministrations, fervently watching Swirlby’s tongue as it trailed over his hand. Stretch had such an oral fixation it was ridiculous, but Swirlby sure did love taking advantage of it.

“okay, okay,” Stretch said, shivering as he took control of his fingers, positioning them against Swirlby’s puckered entrance. “are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready for hourssSS AH~!” Swirlby yelled as Stretch suddenly inserted two fingers into his ass, the feeling of them much more intense than usual and making him grip Stretch’s shoulders to ground himself. He cried as Stretch found his prostate scarily fast and stimulated it with his fingers, making Swirlby grind down on the digits. Before Swirlby knew it, pressure started to build in his gut as his orgasm approached fast. “Ahh, Papy, I’m going to cum~”

Stretch brought his fingers to a stop. “hmmm, i dunno if you deserve it. maybe you should beg me for it.”

“Papy!!” Swirlby wailed, trying to rut against the fingers to no avail. “Please pleasepleasepleaseplease I can’t take it, ohhhhh~ I’m so close, Papy PLEASE!!”

Pulling Swirlby down into a deep kiss, Stretch moved his phalanges again, thrusting them harshly against the other and making him orgasm. Swirlby cried, molten tears falling down from his eyes as he came all over himself and Stretch, covering him in his hot lava cum. As he cried, Stretch wiped his tears away, shushing him gently. “you did great, babe. didn’t that feel good?” He asked, nuzzling his face into the fire elemental’s forehead.

Swirlby sniffed, lying down on Stretch’s chest and cuddling him close. “It did, but you didn’t even fuck me~ How rude! Next time I’m riding you until you pass out!”

Stretch wrapped his arms around him, yawning. Swirlby couldn’t help but mimic the act, suddenly feeling exhausted from all the activity. He definitely had to exact his revenge against Stretch, but he decided it could wait until after a quick nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	5. Day 5: Bodyswap - Classic!Papby ***NONCON***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby and Papyrus switch bodies. While on his way to meet up with Papyrus, Grillby gets distracted... *NONCON CHAPTER*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends, please be warned this drabble includes **Nonconsensual touching of someone else's body during a body swap** , thanks!
> 
> Tags: Non-consensually touching someone else’s body during a body swap, Swapped Bodies, Grillby POV, masturbation, Non-consensual touching of Papyrus’s body by Grillby, angst, mirror sex?, One-sided pining

Grillby stirred in his sleep, roused by the unfamiliar sound of his phone ringing beside his ear. He didn’t remember putting his phone there last night...or ever, actually. Groaning, he reached towards his nightstand to feel around for his glasses...where were his glasses? For that matter, where was his nightstand? Grillby rummaged under the pillowcase, slowly opening his eyes as he pulled out the phone. As his vision started to clear up, he noticed two things clear as day to him; the first being that the phone he held in his hand was not his, and the second, more pressing issue being that  _his hand was made of bone._

Shrieking, Grillby threw the phone to the ground as he flung his hands out in front of him. They were all bone! HE WAS MADE OUT OF BONES?! “What the-?!” Grillby started to voice, but cut himself off as he touched his fingers (phalanges, technically?) to his throat, wincing at the sound of bone clacking against each other. What the hell, that was not his voice. It actually kind of sounded like…

The phone rang again, it’s shrill tone breaking the silence of the room. Grillby stepped out of bed, landed unsteadily on his feet and fell to the ground, letting out a groan as he hit the floor. Finding the phone, Grillby stood up, pressing the talk button as he held the phone to his...skull?

“...-BY! GRILLBY OH MY GOD. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU FOR AGES!” A deep crackling voice shouted at him. His deep crackling voice.

“Who is this, what is going on?” Grillby demanded, his shrill voice frightening him. Yep, this was definitely who he thought it was.  

“...This is Papyrus, I’ll explain soon but PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO CONTROL YOUR FLAMES?! I’ve already burnt four things trying to wake up this morning!”

Grillby sighed into the phone. “It’s not...look just stay there, sit down, and please for the love of god, don’t go into the shower.”

Hanging up the phone, Grillby sighed heavily. Somehow, his crush was in his body, probably halfway to burning down the apartment building by now. Perfect. He walked over to Papyrus’ standing mirror, looking himself over. Yep, this was definitely not his body. Pressing a hand into his shirt, he watched the clothing cave in past where a torso would be on a non-skeleton monster to catch on his spine. That was really unsettling, Grillby thought as he ran his hands over the different parts of his skeletal body. He poked at the bones that made up his arms, shuddering. Alright, Papyrus’ whole body was weird, he needed to get out of here, but…

Grillby paused, his eyes lowering until he caught sight of the boxers he was wearing in the mirror. It was terrible but...this might be a chance for him to explore the other’s body?

Glancing around himself nervously, Grillby debated the consequences of his ideas. It was wrong, so utterly wrong; he would be defiling his friend’s body! On the other hand though…Papyrus would never know unless he told him.

Grillby sat down in front of the mirror, shaming himself as he shrugged off the t-shirt, gasping in wonder at his torso. He gently pressed a hand over his ribcage, focusing on the light thrumming of magic coming off of it. Should he just… rub his ribs? Deciding to go for it, Grillby ran a phalange down his sternum, choking back a moan at the sudden sensations.

He quickly stopped, pulling his hand away as he paused, listening out for anything, or anyone. Hearing nothing, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Holy shit, he was sensitive. Would Papyrus be like this when they made love, shivering underneath him, moaning loudly from the slightest touch?

Grillby scooted closer to the mirror, focusing on the expression on  ~~Papyrus’~~  his face as he brought his hand up to a random rib, caressing it. He watched as the skeletal face flushed orange from arousal, mouth opening to let out a sweet sigh from the touch. Fuck, Papyrus was amazing; he couldn't wait to do this for real, to see all the genuine reactions in real time as he embraced him, pressing down to gyrate his hips against the other, gasping when his length brushed against Papyrus’-

A small  _pop_  came from his boxers, and suddenly a bulge appeared there, straining against the fabric. He groaned as a sudden wave of arousal rushed through him, sweeping over his body to settle down below. Did he just…summon Papyrus’ penis? Hands shaking, Grillby grabbed the waistband of the boxers, taking a breath before pulling the clothing away to peek at the new addition to his body. A large, orange shaft greeted him, smooth as a dildo and leaking something from the tip. Precum, maybe? Laying back, Grillby slid his boxers over his hip bones, sitting naked.

He looked at his full body in the mirror, blushing at seeing his crush totally nude before him. He was breathtaking, wow. Grillby tried to imagine how Papyrus would react to being in his arms, in this position. Would he be confident, showing off all of his bones? Or maybe he'd be more hesitant, shyly covering himself as he asked Grillby to be gentle with him. Wait, he was in his body, Grillby could literally act out whatever fantasies he wanted!

Looking at the mirror, Grillby concentrated in contorting his face into a shy look, looking desperately into the mirror, pretending that it wasn't him, but actually Papyrus that was looking back at him. Maybe he should say something sexy?

Steeling his nerves, Grillby opened his mouth, whispering, “A-ahh, Grillby.” Oh, okay, that wasn't that bad. With Papyrus’ voice, it really did seem like it was Papyrus facing him in the mirror. Gaining a bit more confidence in his acting, Grillby covered his privates with his hands, putting on a shocked face. “P-please be gentle with me…”

 _Fuck_. Grillby swore, wrapping a hand around  _his_   ~~not his~~   cock and pumping it hard, jerking at the feeling. “Grillby, fuck!” He hissed, forcing his eyes open to look at Papyrus’ body in the mirror. Wrapping a hand around his spine, Grillby stroked it, soft at first just to see how it would feel, but soon he stroked it harsher and harder, drunk off the pleasurable feeling as he neared his orgasm. Putting the final nail in the coffin, Grillby came shouting his own name, cumming harder than ever at hearing Papyrus’ voice in ecstasy. His cum splattered over himself, coating his ribs and spine in thick, orange liquid.

As he came down from his orgasm, the realization of what he let himself do hit him full on, making him nauseous. He just…touched Papyrus’ body without his permission. How could he do this? How in the hell would he be able to look Papyrus in the face now?

Papyrus’ phone rang, making him snap to attention. Papyrus. He was supposed to go over here. Grillby picked up the phone, shying away from the cum with disgust in himself as he answered.

“... Grillby, did you get lost?” The cheerful tones of his crush filtered through his voice, sounding unnatural to him.

“No no, I'm fine. I'm on my way now. I accidentally fell asleep,” Grillby replied.

“... Ahh you're such a lazy bones Grillby. WAIT, DID I JUST-” Papyrus screeched into the phone as he hung up, returning the room to silence, and Grillby to his dark thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	6. Day 6: Size Difference - Classic!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prank goes awry, and now Sans has to face his 'punishment'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Double Penetration, Big Dicks, Sex as a punishment?, oversensitivity

Sans scooted back towards the head of the bed as his two boyfriends cornered him. “uhhhh, hey guys? what’s up? heh….”

He knew he went too far in his pranking war when he rigged up those flour bombs, but it was so worth it to see Grillby and Papyrus’ reaction when it went off in their faces. Unfortunately, the other two didn’t think so and had been chasing him around the house for the last 20 minutes. He thought he had lost them for good by hiding under the bed, but somehow Papyrus knew all of his good hiding spots and thought to check under there. Now the two sat on the bed, towering over him and blocking his escape.

“You know what is up, brother! I have flour stuck in my skull from your prank!” Papyrus shouted. He gestured to Grillby. “And poor Grillby here has an entire kitchen to clean up now!” Sans looked to Grillby, whose face was a blank slate. Oh man, he really fucked up.

“okay, maybe i took the prank war too far,” Sans admitted, leaning further back into the headboard.

Papyrus pulled back slightly, hand on his chin in thought. “How can we make you reflect on these actions? We could make you clean up the kitchen…”

“...But then the kitchen won’t be properly cleaned,” Grillby finished with a sigh.

“Hmmm, what else can we do…”

“you uh, you could spank me?” Sans piped up.

Grillby looked up at him, a frown barely perceptible on his face. “...You would enjoy that way too much...oh, maybe…”

Sans watched as Grillby pulled Papyrus out into the hallway, whispering against the other’s skull. Papyrus gasped loudly, giving the fire elemental a thumbs up before they stalked back into the room. He wasn’t sure what the two of them talked about, but he knew he was probably in for it now. Grillby made himself comfortable behind Sans, pulling the small skeleton back into his chest as he placed warm kisses down the side of his skull. “...We’ve decided that instead of punishing you, instead we’d...relieve our frustrations elsewhere.”

Sans watched in confusion as Papyrus sat in front of him, pushing up his shorts to rub circles on his thighs. “What he means is, we’re going to fuck you, Sans.”

Oh. That was...unexpected. Sans figured that yeah, sometimes people released anger through sex, so it wasn’t entirely unheard of but...he couldn’t say that he wasn’t willing because he was. There was just one big problem...well, two big problems: their dicks.

“you guys planning on taking me at the same time?” he asked, looking between the two of them as sweat littered his skull.

Papyrus looked confused. “That’s the plan, yes.”

Usually Sans could take Grillby without too much trouble, but he still struggled with Papyrus’ length if he wasn’t relaxed enough. Both of them though...Sans wasn’t exactly sure if he could do that or not. However, if he did manage to take them both, that would probably be the best orgasm he ever had. It’s not like he had to do a lot of work with the other two anyway, they’d prep him and everything, and if he really couldn’t take it, he always had his safe word, right?

Sans took a deep breath, snuggling into Grillby’s warmth as he gazed up at Papyrus. “okay, i’m a little uneasy about it, but i’m willing to try.”

“Yay thank you, Sans!” Papyrus squealed, launching himself forward to hug him, rubbing their skulls together. He clacked his teeth against Sans’ once, twice, then three times, each time lingering slightly longer. As he went to move away, Sans pulled him back, deepening the kiss with his tongue.

The three of them slowly got undressed, kissing and touching each other until the last article of clothing came off. By that point, Sans had been poked and teased incessantly by the two, particularly Grillby. The fire elemental had spent the entire time running his hands along his spine and the insides of his ribs, drifting lower and lower until he was circling Sans’ puckered entrance.

Sans forced himself to relax as Grillby started to push a lubed finger inside, gently stretching him as Papyrus worked his tongue and fingers between his puffy lips. The pleasure of having both of his entrances stimulated was starting to get a bit too much, especially knowing that soon he’d be completely filled. He held onto his brother’s free hand, letting out small whines as the two taller monsters stretched him out. It was decided that Papyrus would enter him first, and then Grillby would slide in after Sans got comfortable again. Papyrus picked Sans up, pulling him into his lap and positioning him above his dick.

“ahhhh wait,” Sans panted, shying away from his brother’s sizable cock. Somehow, it seemed even bigger than usual, orange and angry as it lined up with his vagina.  

Papyrus paused, looking up at Sans and rubbing his cheek. “Is everything okay, Sans?”

“uh yeah, it’s just i uh…” he started, not sure where to go from there. He was the one that asked for this, how could he say it was starting to get cold feet? Sans didn’t want to disappoint the two of them after getting this far, but he was kind of nervous. Actually, that was an understatement, he was very nervous.

“Sans.” Papyrus put Sans on the bed in front of him. “You can still say no if you don’t want to. Grillby and I won’t be mad.” He said, gently clacking their skulls together.

Sans took a deep breath, calming down his SOUL. He could do this, definitely. Crawling back into Papyrus’ lap, Sans slowly sunk down onto his brother’s cock. He wheezed slightly as he let himself slide down, taking in more of Papyrus; it was just so massive! Papyrus wiped his eye sockets, catching tears that Sans didn’t even know he had shed as he fully sat down on the other’s dick. He rubbed a hand over the place where they were joined, feeling a small bulge where the tip sat inside.

Once Sans deemed himself good to go, Grillby carefully bent him over to lean on Papyrus as he lubed up his cock and nudged it against his entrance. Sans groaned deeply as Grillby pressed his length into Sans’ ass, stopping when he was all in.

“...Fuckkkkk,” Grillby sighed, thrusting shallowly. “...You’re so tight.”

Papyrus moaned in agreement, holding onto Sans’ hips to prevent himself from pressing in too fast. “Sans, are you okay?”

Sans nodded. “p-please, fuck me.”

The two began their slow rutting, at first slightly off balance, but after a few moments, they managed to get a rhythm, thrusting into and out of their smaller boyfriend at the same time. Sans made weak sounds as drool leaked out of his mouth; the sensations were amazing but so, so much; holding on weakly to Papyrus was about the extent of what he could do. After a while though, the oversensitivity started to ebb away, leaving him feeling particularly close to a large orgasm that had been building. He babbled weakly, cunt spasming as he tried to alert the two of his impending orgasm.

Papyrus, ever the more perceptive one, noticed him, trailing a phalange down Sans’ cheek as he gazed at him with love in his eye sockets. “Are you close, dear brother?” Sans nodded, a cry escaping his mouth. “Well, you know brother, this is a punishment. You can prank us all you want, but remember, we can do this!”

Suddenly, Papyrus and Grillby stood, dragging Sans up with them. “gahhhh?!!” Sans shouted, surprised as Grillby snaked his hands under his thighs to pull them farther apart. If there was anything Sans wasn't fond of, it was bringing attention to his shorter stature, and here in his boyfriends’ arms, he felt as small as ever as they railed into him easily, holding him in the air to balance him. He scrambled to hold onto Papyrus for dear life as the fear of falling combined with their powerful thrusts sent him over the edge. Sans screamed as he reached his orgasm, gushing around Papyrus’ length as he squirted. Grillby came next, groaning as he buried his cock deep inside Sans’ ass, and finally, Papyrus released himself into Sans’ pussy.

Sans panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked between the taller monsters, hearts forming in his eyes. He wondered why the two weren't putting him down or anything, when Grillby rubbed his cheek, laughing. “You didn't think we were done yet, right?”

After that, Sans made sure to never prank his partners in the kitchen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	7. Day 7: Body Worship | Cross-Dressing - Fell!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a surprise waiting for him at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time doing Fell!Papby and I've already fallen in love with them @_@  
> Tags: Tsundere!Edge, Underfell!Grillby named Fellby, Edge in a dress, tiny bit of Praise Kink
> 
> Also, just in case you were wondering the reference I'm using for the dress, it's [this one ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/42/46/c4/4246c465b72d875cd980c929d75b1490.jpg) I found using a google search

“Ugh, is this  _really_  necessary?” Edge growled to no one in particular. He held up the ‘present’, glaring at it, hoping that just his angry gaze would be enough to burn it.

He had come home from a long day of patrolling and it kind of sucked. Nothing of significance really happened, but just the strain of being on high-alert for an attack at any time left him drained and tired. He figured he could come home, make some lasagna, and wait for Fellby to get there and force him to cuddle, but to his surprise, his purple flame boyfriend was already there, with dinner on the table and a gift-wrapped present. Fellby had told him to open it upstairs in his room before he came down to eat, but he wasn’t expecting... _this_.

The present was a red dress, made of some silky material with a slit down one side, designed to give the wearer a chance to show off their leg. Edge knew that Fellby had an underground market for finding clothing such as this but, he never dreamed that the elemental would bring one home for him. He really didn’t want to put this on...but Fellby was waiting for him...and dinner would get cold the longer he dawdled...ugh, fuck it.  

Edge shrugged off his guard clothes, putting them in the laundry basket as he held up the dress again. Was he supposed to put this on over his head, or step into it? Fucking hell. He threw the dress on over his head, poking his hand through the armhole to realize...it wasn’t actually the armhole? What the fuck? “FELLBY! GET UP HERE AND HELP ME, DAMMIT.” He shouted, helplessly stuck in the garment.

He heard thundering steps on the stairs as the fire elemental headed up, followed by the door opening. “Papyrus are you…” The elemental trailed off before he started to burst out laughing at the other’s predicament.

“Don’t laugh at me, you prick! Help me!” Edge yelled, trying to still seem intimidating, even under slight distress. Warm hands grasped his arm, gently guiding it back through the hole and into the dress with the rest of him. “Use this one…” Fellby rumbled, holding the dress steady so Edge could push his arm through it. The fabric draped down his body, allowing his skull to be free, and he could see the area he had mistaken for his arm was actually a space between two straps, made in mind to wrap around and accentuate the wearer's shoulders. Understanding now how the dress worked, he fed his other arm through and pulled the rest of the garment down his body, shivering slightly at the material. So soft.

Edge walked over to the mirror to examine himself, and he had to stop and take a double look. Was that actually what he looked like in this? He looked...not too bad actually. The dress had a slight dip in the chest that showed off a bit of his sternum and rib cage without being too obscene. The material wasn’t too tight or too loose, clinging nicely to his body in the middle and flowing over his legs.

Before he could look further, strong arms encased him as he was pulled back into a tight hug, warm flames from Fellby’s arms licking at his bones. “I knew it would look great on you…,” Fellby murmured against Edge’s skull, kissing along his jaw. Edge quivered, wanting to lean into the touch and let himself go, but…

“What about dinner?” He asked, tilting his head to expose his neck. “I don’t wan-ahhh...want to waste it.”

“We can warm it up...Here, let me take care of you…” Fellby picked up Edge bridal style, cuddling the skeleton to his chest as he carried him over to the bed.  Edge considered protesting or demanding the other put him down but...he couldn’t deny it felt nice being pampered. Fellby gently laid him down on the bed, kissing him on his forehead before walking to the base of the bed. He shrugged off his coat, letting it fall to the floor as he loosened his tie. Edge watched as Fellby climbed onto the bed, propping Edge’s exposed leg on his shoulder as the fire elemental settled between his legs. “You’re so beautiful like this...” Fellby sighed, kissing Edge’s tibia.

Edge blushed, turning his head away to hide it. “T-tell me something I don’t know,” He stammered. Fellby chuckled, mouth open in a small smile as he rubbed the other’s knee.

“You’re amazing...and wonderful...and you deserve to be worshiped…” Fellby said between kisses on Edge’s leg. He took his sunglasses off, staring into Edge’s red eyelights with his white eyes as he rubbed his leg. “Would you like me to worship you…?”

“Do what you want,” Edge voiced, feeling like his skull was completely on fire. He moaned as Fellby brought one of his hands up, lacing their fingers together as he kissed from his upper arm down to his forearm.

“Your bones...they’re so beautiful...bright and strong like you are…Even your scars are beautiful...” Fellby sighed. He ran a thumb over Edge’s hands, bringing them to his mouth for kisses. “These hands...all of Snowdin has these hands to thank...You do such hard work to keep up the peace, and it’s definitely appreciated...Shall I show my appreciation…?”

Edge couldn’t immediately answer, too distracted by the pleasurable feelings. At first, the touches were just that, touches, but as Fellby started to caress and kiss his way through his body, along with his sinful deep voice, he couldn’t help but fall into bliss. His boyfriend had such a way with words, and after such a day like today, he could use all the praise. “Yes, please…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	8. Day 8: Roleplay - Classic!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Grillby decide to try a little Roleplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! So this prompt here is part of a trilogy of Papby shenanigans. The second part will be tomorrow's prompt and the final part will be on Day 13 <3
> 
> Tags: Top Papyrus, Bottom Grillby, **Grillby has both sexual organs,** crossdressing, Naughty Schoolgirl roleplay, Silly couple hijinks, fluff
> 
> Loosely based off of some Grillby headcanons depicted in Grundlepork's [Ask-Papby](https://ask-papby.tumblr.com/) blog

“... I can't help but think he might've been more suited for this…”

Grillby stood uncomfortably in the mirror as he held a fire-resistant hair tie in his hand, poised over his flames as if to wrangle them into a style…if he knew what he was doing.

Papyrus had expressed wanting to try roleplaying, and Grillby had no issues with that. Getting to see his boyfriend in something short, or strappy, maybe tight? Yes, please! Papyrus liked to show off his body, and Grillby loved to see it. So, the two of them went through options together, finally deciding on a flirty schoolgirl theme, and Grillby let Papyrus take care of all the logistics since he was more of a stickler for details than Grillby was. They had planned to try it tonight, and Grillby was so excited he couldn't stop himself from practicing his swing in the mirror when Papyrus wasn't around. Imagine his surprise when Papyrus handed _him_  the schoolgirl outfit instead of donning it himself, before pushing Grillby into the walk-in closet to get changed. He was ‘not allowed’ to come out of the closet until he was ready.

Grillby coaxed the flames on his head to part, separating them into two large chunks. If he tried hard enough, he could make believable pigtails, and then maybe he would feel more comfortable about this get-up. He smoothed one of the chunks down until it laid flat against the side of his head, and put the hairtie in, before doing the same to the other side. His eyes widened as he looked into the mirror, taking in his appearance. He looked…!...probably half as cute as Papyrus would have been, damn it.

Well, to be fair, his hair actually looked quite decent, much better than he thought it would. His flames had been able to reach his shoulders, and because of its natural fire movements, it sort of emulated the wavy hair he saw in the pictures. The outfit though…

Grillby looked at himself in the mirror, turning to observe at different angles. He was wearing a piece of fabric - it really couldn't be considered a shirt -  that tied in the front of his chest, just barely covering his pecs and a very short skirt. Was his ass even covered; it was really hard to tell. His thick legs were encased in thin thigh-highs, and to finish it off he was given heels in his size to wear. Did he look hot? In one sense of the word, yeah he guessed.

He sighed again, adjusting his skirt as he looked in the mirror. He may not feel comfortable, but he was going to try it, for Papyrus’ sake. Psyching himself up, Grillby cracked open the closet, sticking his leg out (was this something sexy women did?). “... Oh, Mr. Papyrus~ Are you there?” Grillby sang, getting into character.

A sudden slap against wood answered him, making Grillby stumble slightly. “MS. GRILLBY, PLEASE GET INTO YOUR SEAT, YOU'RE LATE!”

Startled, Grillby opened the door all the way, when he came upon an unusual sight. Somehow, Papyrus had managed to procure and drag in a desk and chair combo, similar to the ones that existed in classrooms, along with a full-sized teacher's desk, that he now stood in front of. Grillby wasn't sure whether he was more surprised that Papyrus went out and bought these items or that he managed to fit them both in the bedroom. Where was the bed?

Papyrus was dressed in what Grillby sort of expected himself to wear: a plain, white button-down dress shirt, a pair of black slacks, a black tie. Grillby probably wouldn't have gone for the professor jacket with elbow pads for himself, but it looked great on Papyrus.

Grillby took a seat at the desk, crossing his legs to make himself look alluring. Glancing up at Papyrus with a lidded look, he watched the skeleton stalk to his desk, picking up a pencil and a sheet of paper before slapping it down in front of Grillby. “Nice of you to join us.That's one strike against you, Ms. Grillby.” Papyrus lectured, his commanding voice sending a shock down Grillby’s system.

“...Oh? What happens when I get three strikes?” Grillby asked.

Papyrus scoffed as he put the materials down in front of Grillby. “Don't be daft, you know what happens; three strikes and you're in detention. Now, please complete your test.”

_Three strikes, I guess that's what I'm working towards,_  Grillby thought as he peeked at the paper in front of him. …Was this a junior jumble? He looked at Papyrus, sending him a confused glance. Did Papyrus really mean for him to do this? The skeleton sat on the teacher’s desk in what he assumed was a cool pose, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at Grillby.  The look he was sending him...he really meant for him to do this.

Sighing, Grillby picked up the pencil as he filled out the paper, purposely circling nonsense words. At some point he decided to actively start working towards detention, stretching and ‘accidentally’ dropping his pencil. Raising his hand, Grillby cleared his throat to get Papyrus’ attention. “...Sir, I’ve dropped my pencil, may I go get it?”

“Go ahead.”

_Okay Grillby, time to show off a little_. Grillby climbed out of his desk, circling it until he was in front of his pencil, his backside towards Papyrus. Channeling his inner naughty schoolgirl, he bent down from his waist, showing off his ass to Papyrus as he retrieved his pencil. He stayed bent over until he heard a loud gasp from behind him, making sure to shake his butt slightly to nail it.

“Ms. Grillby, t-that is highly inappropriate!” Papyrus sputtered from behind him. Grillby stood up and turned to see his ‘professor’ standing, phalanges digging into the desk as he struggled to keep himself composed. Grillby played it off, feigning confusion as he brought a finger to his chin.

“...I just went to pick up my pencil...sir.” he purred.

Papyrus let out a strangled sound as he rushed over to pick up Grillby’s ‘test’ in an effort to distract himself. Grillby noted with glee that Papyrus either had a banana in his pocket or Grillby’s little show worked perfectly.  “You didn’t even fill out your test right! I know that it’s hard but you at least have to try better than this!” Papyrus sighed. “Looks like it’s detention for you.”

“Oh darn, detention,” Grillby moaned, advancing on Papyrus. He backed the other into his desk, pinning him there. “What happens during detention, teach?”

Gulping, Papyrus glanced somewhere between Grillby’s nose and mouth as he thought about the answer. “Well, I had a 20-minute lecture memorized on How to Better Yourself through hard work, and then a video on how to make detention worth it, and afterward-”

“...What.”

Grillby groaned as he slapped a hand to his face. This was why he didn’t let Papyrus take on a more proactive role in these types of things; the skeleton tended to take it too far. Making up a quick game plan in his head, Grillby picked up the thin skeleton, depositing him in a plush chair the other had probably acquired with the desk and positioned himself between Papyrus’ legs. “...Let me take over from here. I think I know how to make detention a little more...fun.” He leaned over, latching onto Papyrus’ pants zipper with his mouth and slowly pulling it down, using his hands to unbutton the top button and pull his dick out.

“Wait! This is not appropriate detention behavior!” Papyrus cried, gripping the chair handles for dear life as Grillby nipped along the side of his penis. Before he could protest more, Grillby took the cock into his throat, rubbing his tongue sensually over the tip. Grillby moaned around the length, reaching down underneath his skirt to rub his fingers over his dick. He wanted to get a little more into it, but Papyrus tilted his head up, encouraging eye contact between them. So, Grillby stared up in the fuzzy eyelights of his boyfriend as he upped the intensity, adding in a hand to swivel around the base as he sucked on the tip, shaking with glee at Papyrus’ broken moans. “P-please...I need to have you.” He whined, bucking his hips up.

Grillby pulled off Papyrus’ cock and stood up shakily, trying to balance on his heels. When he caught his balance, he walked over to the other side of the desk, reclining on his elbows to show off his chest while pushing his rear out. “...Come and get me,  _professor_.”

Papyrus rushed over, rubbing his phalanges over Grillby’s ass in appreciation as if he were giving thanks for a meal. He flipped the short skirt over, running his hands down through his naked ass cheeks. Grillby groaned, looking over his shoulder as Papyrus found his asshole, teasing it with his thumb. “...ahh…do me a favor, and go further down…” Grillby panted. Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, before nodding and going past his ass, gasping loudly as his fingers found a new opening.

“What is this?” Papyrus asked, examining the outside of the new hole with his fingers in wonder.

“...I’ve been experimenting with my magic since my body is made of fire. Turns out I can sort of make a vagina along with my penis. I’m not sure how it works yet bu-!” Grillby cut himself off with a loud whine as Papyrus slipped a finger inside, exploring the new cavern.

“Wow, it’s so warm! And somehow wet!” Papyrus exclaimed. He continued his ministrations as Grillby let his upper body fall to the table, flames sparking erratically as he experienced the new sensations. It was somehow less and more intense than having his ass stimulated. He thought that he would get used to the pleasure as the time went on, but as Papyrus entered more fingers and stretched him out more, it was all he could do to keep himself balanced on his heels as he drooled on the table.

“...Please, Papy, please fuck me,” Grillby mumbled, propping himself up to get into a proper stance.

Papyrus lined up his member with Grillby’s pussy, rubbing the tip against his entrance. “Ready?”

“...Yes, please do it.”

Grillby held his breath as Papyrus slowly entered him, fighting back the urge to cry. The feeling was incredible and slightly overwhelming. It was as if Papyrus was entering his very core with the position he was in. He breathed deeply, hyperventilating slightly as Papyrus fully entered him.

“Breathe, dear. I know it’s a lot, but you can do it,” Papyrus murmured into the side of his head, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

After a while, Grillby finally nodded, pushing his hips back into Papyrus’ gently. Papyrus took the sign, and after placing one last kiss on Grillby’s back, he slowly started to rut against the other. Grillby bit down on a knuckle as he was fucked, trying to stifle his moans. He felt Papyrus gently coax his hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you. Sing for me, Grillby.” Papyrus thrust particularly hard into Grillby, causing unintelligible gibberish to fall out of Grillby’s mouth as Papyrus began to set a faster pace. Holding onto the table was all Grillby could manage to as Papyrus held his hips up, fucking him fast and hard, and even that became difficult when Papyrus reached around to grip his cock, pumping it along with his thrusts.

It didn’t take long for Grillby to come, moans and praises falling from his mouth as he covered the front of the table in cum. His pussy spasmed violently from the pleasure, clutching onto Papyrus’ length, bringing him to a quick orgasm inside of Grillby.

Papyrus slumped over Grillby, pinning them both to the table as they wound down from their orgasms. Grillby was the first to talk, clearing his throat once to get his magic flowing there again. “...I still think you should’ve worn this...but it was pretty arousing seeing you in that.”

“I’ll buy some lingerie to thank you,” Papyrus laughed weakly, pulling himself out of Grillby’s entrance. Grillby quivered as the cum seeped outside of him, falling onto the carpet to dissolve later. “Okay, I have to get the bed back in here, help me out?”

Grillby nodded, kicking off his heels. He flipped over, pulling Papyrus down by his tie for a chaste kiss. “...Love you, Papy.”

Papyrus nuzzled his skull against the Grillby’s forehead in a skeleton kiss as he pulled him close into a hug. “I love you too, Grillby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	9. Day 9: Lingerie - Classic!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus buys some lingerie to thank Grillby for their roleplay session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, this prompt is tied to yesterday's Roleplay prompt, isn't continuity fun??
> 
> Tags: Top Grillby, Bottom Papyrus, more Roleplay, Papyrus picks out interesting pieces of lingerie, fluff, couple shenanigans

Grillby laid in bed, reading a book as he waited for Papyrus to come back. The skeleton said he was going to go powder his nose in the bathroom, but he didn’t have a nose, so Grillby knew something was up, he just wasn’t sure what. A lewd part of him hoped that Papyrus had chosen that day to show off the lingerie he had bought, a peace offering after their roleplay night, especially since Papyrus had been asking him his preferences lately.

He went to turn the page on his book, ready to see what new man the heroine had in her clutches when he heard Papyrus clearing his throat. Looking up, Grillby saw Papyrus’ leg sticking out of the bathroom, waving it to get his attention.  _Why._

“Psst, Grillby, are you paying attention?” Papyrus hissed from behind the wall.

Grillby closed his book, putting it on the nightstand and folding his hands in front of him. “...Yes. What’s up, dear?”

“Well, I might’ve gone shopping yesterday…”

“...Yeah?”

“Yeah! And I might’ve bought something...naughty.”

Grillby chuckled; Papyrus was so cute. “...What did you buy, Papy?”

Papyrus was silent behind the wall of the bathroom, and for a second Grillby was ready to go over and make sure he was okay, but then Papyrus stepped into the doorway, hands behind his head and showing himself off with a blush. Grillby’s breath caught in his throat as he took in his beautiful boyfriend, clad in a red, lacy bodysuit. It had a large plunge down the middle, showing off the entirety of his sternum, his spine, and a decent bit of his ribs. The bottom of the suit rose high enough to just cover his illiac crest and the middle of his pelvic area. In other words, it was hot, and Papyrus was hot in it, but there was just one problem. On his darling, sexy boyfriend’s face was a lace mask, much like a thief would wear; a sexy thief he guessed.

“...Uh, Papyrus? I think you look lovely but, why the mask?” Grillby asked. Papyrus swayed his hips as he swaggered over to the bed, kicking a long leg over the fire elemental to straddle him. Now that Papyrus was close to him, he could see that the mask’s holes were too small for his eye sockets, the material sinking in slightly to cover up a portion of his eye lights. How was he even seeing right now?

“It makes me feel powerful, like some of sexy superhero!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, making Grillby gasp as he ground their hips together.

Grillby smiled, his boyfriend really was too much. He placed his hands on Papyrus’ hips, stroking his ilium as he gazed up at him. “...Well, you caught this villain red-handed, of sorts,-” He took a second to laugh at his own joke- “...What are you going to do with me now?”

Papyrus clapped his hands to his face as his eye lights briefly flashed to hearts. “You’re a villain! I guess I’ll have to show you the error of your ways...with my sexy body,” He purred.

“...Yes please,” Grillby murmured, pulling Papyrus down into a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together in a fierce dance for dominance. As they kissed, Grillby felt Papyrus’ deft hands caress his bare chest as he slid down lower to toy with his boxers. He moaned into the kiss as Papyrus grasped his dick through the fabric.

Breaking the kiss, Papyrus turned around to straddle Grillby’s chest, giving the flame elemental a gracious view of his completely bare back and spine all the way to his sacrum. “Oho, what is this, villain?! Some kind of...Thingy-ma-bobber?!” Papyrus ad-libbed, trying to keep up the sexy atmosphere as he poked at Grillby’s dick.

Fighting down the urge to laugh, Grillby put on a surprised face. “...Oh no, you found my secret city-destroying weapon, and that means you already know the secret to defeating it!”

“Indeed I do, handsome evil-doer.” Papyrus laughed boisterously. “I must defeat this weapon, with my seductive wiles!”

Papyrus slid his ass closer to Grillby’s face as he leaned down, taking the length into his mouth. Grillby moaned, holding onto the other’s femurs as Papyrus started to bob his head up and down, twisting his tongue across his shaft. Licking one of his fingers, Grillby decided to counter Papyrus’ attacks with some of his own, rubbing his hand along Papyrus’ clothed pubis to summon his vagina. Before long the organ fizzled into existence, puffy lips straining against the fabric to be free, and Grillby wasted no time in pushing the fabric to one side in order to expose Papyrus’ cunt, pushing a finger inside of it.

Papyrus released Grillby’s dick, groaning against his crotch as he sat up, turning around to face Grillby. He lifted his hips, lining them up with Grillby’s dick as he looked down at the fire monster. “Well, villain, any last words? Want to beg for your life?”

Grillby tilted his head, pretending to think. “...hmmm, I think I had a nice, evil, life. Show me the error of my ways using your perfect pussy, masked superhero.”

“Nyeh heh heh he-eeehhhh~” Papyrus’ laugh quickly turned into a string of moans as he impaled himself on Grillby’s cock, taking him in all at once. He braced himself against the flame elemental as he set the pace, rocking his hips against Grillby’s and fucking him earnestly.

Grillby groaned deep as his hands dug into the bed, content to let Papyrus lead the way in their lovemaking. After a while, he started to feel tiny bits of liquid hitting his chest, and when he went to investigate he saw Papyrus above him, looking positively wrecked as he rode Grillby’s cock, drool falling from the side of his mouth as his fuzzy eye lights focused on the other’s face. Grabbing onto Papyrus’ hips, Grillby wasted no time in changing up the pace, slamming their hips together as he chased after their collective orgasms.

Eventually, Grillby felt Papyrus’ pussy clench around him harshly as the skeleton yelled out his release, squirting hard on the fire elemental. Seeing Papyrus’ face scrunched up in ecstasy was enough to push Grillby over the edge, holding Papyrus’ hips still as he pumped the other full of his cum, watching it spill over the side of the skeleton’s ribs and bodysuit.

Grillby held onto Papyrus as they both came down from their orgasms, breaths syncing up in an attempt to calm down their SOULs. Papyrus rested his skull against Grillby’s forehead, rubbing it softly against the other’s in a loving gesture. “Did you like it?” Papyrus asked.

Grillby kissed his mandible, pulling Papyrus into a cuddling position. “It was perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	10. Day 10: Fucking Machine - Underswap!Papyrus x Underfell!Grillby ***DUBCON***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby wakes up to find himself being strapped to a chair. ***Dubious Consent***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: **Dubious Consent** , Strapped to a chair, Bottom!Fellby, Rough play, Suddenly fluff ending, Underfell!Grillby named Fellby

“comfy?” Stretch drawled as he started tightening the straps around Fellby’s arm.

Fellby sat mostly upright in the plain examination chair, ass barely hanging off as he tried removing his feet from the awkward holds that kept him in his current stirrup-like position. He was bare except for his large fur coat, which Stretch had graciously allowed him to wear while doing this. He looked up at the skeleton, frowning. “Not…really…”

“oh? what a shame.”

A few weeks ago Fellby had finally trailed this skeleton down to his universe —he still wasn't sure what Red meant by ‘multiple dimensions’ or ‘universes’ but what the fuck ever —, and after a few hot debates they decided to try a friends-with-benefits type deal to appease them both. Stretch had called him over earlier that day to fuck, but after Fellby criticized his technique, the fucker had knocked him out and brought him to...well, he wasn’t sure where he was. A shed? A basement perhaps? In either case, a small part of Fellby was excited with where the night was going. He might’ve hated bottoming for this little shit, but there was a small part of him that loved being used and abused. Not like he’d tell Stretch though; it was part of their little game after all.

Stretch stepped back, admiring his work as Fellby tested his arms against the straps, finding them all expertly tightened. “Where the fuck did you even get something like this in this place…” Fellby growled.

“you’d be amazed,” Was all that Stretch gave as an answer, walking out of Fellby’s vision to pick up something behind him. Sighing, the fire elemental leaned his head back against the cushions, feeling his legs start to go numb from the awkward position. He struggled to move them, tilting them inward to get some magic flowing there again.

“Fuck Stretch...would it kill you to give me some leeway here…?”  

Stretch grunted, ignoring him as he dragged a large object over to sit under Fellby’s ass. He crouched there, fiddling with it, much to Fellby’s displeasure. A few minutes passed before Stretch pulled himself out, smirking as he pulled out the machine for Fellby to see. “tada.”

“What the fuck is that…” As far as he could tell, this machine was literally just a big ass dildo strapped to a pole.  

“well, since my technique is so ‘lacking’, i figured i’d have a machine fuck you for me.”

Replacing the machine under Fellby’s ass, Stretch angled the pole up, spreading lube on the dildo before placing it at the other’s entrance. Without waiting to see if the other was ready, the skeleton pushed the dildo in, making Fellby hiss in discomfort. Stretch looked up, feigning concern. “oh, sorry, did that hurt?” he teased.

Fellby scoffed, closing his eyes and keeping his mouth shut as Stretch worked the dildo inside of his ass. Eventually, Stretch got up, fumbling around in his pocket as he went to the wall. Fellby watched as Stretch pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and lighting it. Resting against the wall, he took a long drag, savoring his cigarette as Fellby squirmed. What was that ass up to? Was he going to make this machine work or what? It wasn’t like Fellby wanted it to start or anything, it was just slightly nerve-wracking waiting.

Suddenly, the machine started with a whirr, only giving Fellby a few seconds before the dildo started fucking his ass rhythmically. “What the fuck..!!” He shouted, clenching his fists as his ass spasmed wildly around the intrusion. Flexing his muscles, Fellby tried breaking out of his restraints to escape the dildo, but he found that, like before, they were tight on him, holding him down so that all he could do was accept his fate. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as his ass was pounded.

Before long, Fellby could feel the pain ebb away as pleasure took its place, and he found himself moaning despite trying to keep quiet. Cracking open an eye, he glanced over at Stretch, wondering how he was finding the show. As he expected, the skeleton hadn’t moved from his place on the wall, but his shorts were open, exposing his large, orange shaft. He palmed it greedily as he watched Fellby, grinning when he saw the other was staring at him. “haaa, i wouldn’t have expected it, but you look so fucking hot right now, getting fucked stupid by a machine.”

Fell shuddered, the dirty talk only making his situation worse. “Ahh…please...I’d rather have your dick than this... _ thing _ . Please... Fuck me..." He groaned.

Stretch moved off the wall, creeping closer to Fellby as he continued to palm his dick, keeping his eye lights on the dildo as it rammed into the fire elemental. Reaching the chair, he stood in between Fellby’s legs, rubbing his phalanges down one of the other’s thighs. Fellby whimpered at the touch, hating that Stretch could make him feel this way but craving his touch all the same. Leaning forward, Stretch ran a finger up Fellby’s cock, making him gasp. “you know, i’d love to fuck you, but-” Stretch reached into his pocket, pulling out a small remote and held it in his unoccupied hand- “don’t i fuck you ‘too slow’? i think i better let this take care of you.” He clicked a button, and suddenly the machine was moving in double time, fucking Fellby at an alarming rate.

Fellby screamed as the machine found his prostate, ripping his orgasm out of him, making him spew his cum all over himself and the chair. His eyes glazed over as he distantly heard Stretch moan out his release, and he felt more cum splatter onto him. Mind going fuzzy, Stretch’s concerned voice echoed in his head as he passed out.

* * *

 

When Fellby came to, he found that he was lying down somewhere, and warm, so very warm. Slowly opening his eyes, he tried moving his arms, his movement sluggish after being strapped down for so long. There was also a distinct burning coming from his ass, and he knew he would be walking funny for a while until that pain went away.

“you idiot, you weren’t supposed to pass out,” Stretch’s voice filtered in from the left as the skeleton crouched down to his level. Fellby turned to look at the skeleton, noting that his face was scrunched up in concern. “you worried me sick.”

“Ha...you sound like you care or something...” Fellby quipped, laughing weakly as he pulled Stretch’s skull to his face, peppering kisses to his skull. “It takes more than that to kill me…”

Stretch got into the bed beside him, burrowing under the covers beside Fellby and wrapping his arms around the fire elemental’s chest. “next time, use your safe word, okay?”

“Okay, dear…” Fellby replied, holding his skeleton lover close and drifting back into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	11. Day 11: Orgasm Delay/Denial - Swapfell!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willby finally had the brothers where he wanted them, but WHY WOULDNT THEY LET HIM CUM?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Orgasm Delay, Cock ring, oversensitivity, Top!Black, Top!Slim, Bottom!Willby, Swapfell!Grillby named Willby, tiny bit of dirty talk

“~Let me cum, you assholes!” Willby screeched as he felt himself get close, only to have Black place a cock ring over his length at the last second. He tried moving his arms to take the ring off, but he found that his wrists were tightly held within a certain tall skeleton’s grip.

Slim chuckled from behind him, running his free hand up Willby’s chest in what he probably thought was a soothing gesture, but all that Willby felt was pure torture. These two assholes had been teasing and edging him ever since he came over earlier that day. At first, it had just been Black stroking himself through his pants, showing off his sizeable cock while he sat next to Willby on the couch, and then Slim joined in from his spot on the floor, unabashedly rubbing his length against Willby’s leg in an effort to rile him up. Now, he finally had the two of them where he wanted him, but they were being  _so fucking rude_.

Willby tried to kick his leg out, but Black caught it easily, placing it on his shoulder as he drilled deeper into Willby’s asshole. “You can't orgasm until I say so,” Black growled, fucking him into Slim’s chest. He whined as Slim moved his hand further down his body to his aching cock, teasing the bright pink tip.

“you look so delicious like this, i could just eat you up,” Slim whispered, dragging his ecto-tongue along Willby’s flames.

Moaning, Willby threw his head back over the taller skeleton’s shoulder, desperately trying to grind his hips faster against Black. He felt molten tears start to fall from his eyes as Black grazed his prostate. His whole body was burning up, swirling with pleasure and aching for release. Slim ran his hand over Willby’s shaft, making it throb painfully before dipping a finger into the slit teasingly. “~AHHH, Please!” Willby cried. “~Please let me come!”

Black shifted, pulling Willby’s legs higher as he changed the angle slightly, hitting the other’s prostate straight on. He licked his teeth as he sped up, pistoning his hips into Willby. “Ahhh, I’m going to come soon, tell me how much you want it.”

“~M-my Lord, please! I need it! Come inside me!”

Black groaned, thrusting in deep one more before his hips stilled, releasing his load deep into Willby’s ass. Willby winced as Black pulled his hips away, cum leaking out of him to fall onto the sheets.

“Mutt.” Both Willby and Slim looked up at Black, waiting to hear what order was going to come from his mouth. Was he finally going to let Willby come? “Mount.”

Willby screamed in frustration as Slim picked up the flame elemental, placing him in his lap and pushing his dick into Willby’s used asshole with a loud squelchind sound. It felt so fucking good, Slim’s dick stretched him so well, and the position made him hit new areas that made Willby moan over and over again, but his own neglected cock was practically screaming for release. Turning around in his lap, Willby grabbed a fistful of Slim’s sweater, yanking him forward and crashing their mouths together. He bucked his hips harshly against the other’s as he gyrated on the cock inside him, desperately hoping that Black was paying attention.

He felt deft fingers crawl down to loop around his midsection as Black leaned his head on the fire elemental’s shoulder, watching Willby’s bouncing dick with interest. “Willby~ I’m sure you’d love to have that taken off, huh? To finally be able to come all over this disgusting mutt, wouldn’t you? Answer me.” Black demanded, squeezing Willby’s dick.

Willby moaned, digging his fingers in Slim’s shoulder blades as the dirty talk edged him further, making his flames dance rapidly around him. “~Ahhh! Yes, yes! Please my Lord! I need to come! I need it so fucking bad!”

Black kissed his neck sweetly, nuzzling into it as he slowly pulled the cock ring off. “Cum for me.”

Willby shouted as he came, muscles tensing harshly around Slim’s length as he covered the tall skeleton in his cum, his dick pulsing violently as more cum pumped out. He heard Slim pant harshly as he climaxed, feeling the release coat his insides. Slumping back against Black, Willby allowed himself to take deep breaths, fighting back against the sudden need to pass out for a century. Black cupped his jaw, tilting his face back until he was looking up into his heart-shaped eyes. “That was a wonderful performance. Go ahead and take a rest, the Mutt and I can take it over from here.”

Nodding, Willby snuggled closer into Black’s lap, letting out a soft sigh before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	12. Day 12: Tentacles|Handjobs - Swapfell!Papby ***DUBCON***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willby heads to Slim's sentry post for some fun, and gets slightly more than he bargained for. (DUBCON chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent all around!
> 
> Tags: Dubious Consent, Bottom!Willby, Tentacles doing tentacle stuff, Handjobs given without consent, tiny bit of Somno

“~Are you serious...?” Willby sighed, scowling at his boyfriend who was currently sleeping at his post, again. He knew that Slim was slated for sentry work in Hotland today, and usually that meant he would have the tall skeleton all to himself since Black didn’t usually like leaving his puzzles around for too long without calibrating them. Willby and Slim had a nice relationship going; he needed to get fucked, and Slim was willing to fuck him. The two usually had a romp session or two when Slim was at this particular post, and Willby figured it wouldn’t be any different than before, so finding the other asleep was, for lack of a better term, pretty fucking frustrating.

Leaning against the wall of the post, Willby looked down at Slim, dragging a finger over the fluffy hood covering his skull. Slim slept like the dead, so it was going to be hard waking him up…oh, maybe he could do that! Willby glanced around to see if anyone was watching, before sliding over the counter to the inside of the station. He crouched down, squeezing himself underneath Slim’s arms to sit at his feet.  _ Ugh, it is so dirty down here _ , He thought with disgust as he kicked aside an empty bottle.

Willby positioned himself on his knees, nuzzling Slim’s closed jacket gently with his face as he unbuttoned the other’s pants, exposing his pelvis. He licked his mouth unconsciously as he reached into the cavity to caress Slim’s pubic bone, hearing a small sigh from the sleeping monster above him. Slim’s pelvis quickly filled with magic, and before Willby knew it, the other’s penis fizzled into existence.

Spitting into his hand, the fire elemental wasted no time in rubbing it along Slim’s fat dick, working on getting the shaft nice and wet for him to hop on. He tugged on the length, swiveling his hand expertly up and down, reveling in the soft groans that were falling from Slim’s mouth above him. Willby looked up, hoping to see Slim’s flushed sleeping face, but something else surprised him; a soft glowing coming from under Slim’s jacket.

“~What the fuck…” Willby trailed off, grabbing hold of the jacket zipper and pulling it down. Inside of Slim’s jacket, resting against his chest, was a cluster of—well, Willby couldn’t find any better word for them other than tentacles. There was at least a dozen of tendrils phasing through Slim’s shirt, all of them having a similar look to his dick. Intrigued, Willby reached out a hand, grazing one of the smaller ones with his finger. As he pulled his hand back, the tendril followed it, plopping onto his face and curiously exploring it.  _ These are...kinda cute, _ Willby thought as he reached back up to grab one of the thicker ones. Why had Willby never seen this happen before with Slim? Did it only happen when he was sleeping? Or maybe they only manifested during certain circumstances?

Willby lost himself in his thoughts, not noticing Slim’s tentacles slithering around his arms and legs until it was too late. Before he could blink, he was slammed flat on his back to the floor. Groaning, Willby tried squirming out of the hold but found the grip around his body was solid. “Mutt, wake up!” Willby yelled, trying to get the skeleton’s attention. “Mutt-mpfh!”

The smallest tendril, which had been inching along Willby’s face before, suddenly shoved itself into Willby’s mouth, moving down until it reached his throat. Trying his hardest not to gag over the intrusion, Willby tried to look up at Slim; was he awake and this all a trick?!

Thin tentacles rubbed over the front of Willby’s clothing, pulling at them. Willby gurgled in alarm as the tendrils ripped his shirt open, flinging buttons in all directions as half of the tentacles began to caress his torso. The other half of them managed to get his slacks open, maneuvering them and his boxers over and off his ass. The fattest tentacle, easily twice the size of Slim’s dick, bumped against his puckered entrance, spewing liquid on it.

He started to panic, hyperventilating around the protrusion in his mouth as he realized he was about to get ass raped by tentacles. What was once a fun fantasy to masturbate to was now a very real and scary reality. Tears sprung to his eyes as the tentacle began to push itself into his ass, dispensing liquid as it went along until it was fully seated inside.  _ And now comes the part where I’m fucked so brutally that I can never fuck again, _ Willby thought bitterly as he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain.

To his surprise, it never came. Opening his eyes, he glanced down at his body, tilting his head in confusion. All of the tentacles seemed to be facing him and...waiting? Were they waiting for him to give his approval? He opened his mouth, feeling the small tendril slither out, giving him the ability to talk again. Coughing, Willby glared at it. “~What the fucking hell, you little shit!” The tentacle waved slightly as it moved down to his crotch, wrapping around his limp cock with a squelch, making Willby moan. He thrust his hips up, feeling a small shiver travel through his body. This actually felt...pretty good? Looking down at his cock, Willby addressed the tendril. “~Don’t just leave me like this, give me a good fucking!”

The tentacles began to move, curling around his arms, stroking his legs, and fucking his ass at a casual pace. Fuck, he’s never felt this good before, it was like all of his senses were on overdrive as all of his sensitive spots were attacked all at once. Between the tendril fucking his ass and the other squeezing around his dick, Willby came fast, spurting his release on himself, the tentacles, and the floor.

He relaxed as the tentacles unwrapped themselves from his limbs, gently touching each one as it left in thanks. The fat one extracted itself from his ass, and Willby felt a gush of liquid spill out after it. “~You came in my ass? You dick.” Willby teased, throwing a kick at the tentacle. He missed, hitting Slim square in the shin.

Slim gasped as he woke up, flinging himself back to the other wall, summoning a bone attack. “...willby? what are you doing here?” He asked after a moment, dispelling his magic as he crept forward. “and what the fuck happened to you?”

“~You didn’t tell me you had tentacles,” Willby said, getting up and pulling his pants over his ass.

Slim’s eyes widened. “shit, i thought i had that under control. did you get hurt? i’m so sorry-”

Willby silenced the skeleton by pulling him forward using his collar to press their mouths together. He slipped his tongue into Slim’s mouth, groaning softly as he met the other’s tongue in a slow dance. Pulling back from the kiss, Willby tightened his grip as he licked the side of Slim’s jaw.

“~That was probably the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced in my life. You better not fucking apologize, unless you’re apologizing for not bending me over this counter and fucking me right. Now.” Slim pulled back, looking at Willby incredulously, before flipping him around, pinning him against the table.

Willby smirked as he felt a bony finger press against his asshole; he always got his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	13. Day 13: Titfucking - Classic!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus picks up a new skill from Sans, and he's eager to show Grillby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy! I’d like to think of this one as the last in the small series of classic!papby fics from Days 8 and 9, but can definitely be read without those!
> 
> Tags: Top!Grillby, Bottom!Papyrus, Ecto-body, Ecto-genitalia (Vagina), Tit fucking, tiny bit of blowjob, cute ass fluff

Grillby opened his eyes, clutching a blanket to his chest as he slowly woke up. He tried stretching his legs out until they collided with something hard; he must’ve fallen asleep on the couch again. Groaning softly, he sat up against the armrest, blearily wondering what year it was as he reached for his glasses, which he usually left perched on the top of the couch. He looked around the apartment, searching for signs of life as he heard the water running in the bathroom. Was Papyrus home?

The sink turned off as footsteps thudded his way. He tilted his head over the back of the couch, catching a brief flash of red as Papyrus rounded the corner. “...Welcome home, Papy.”

Papyrus sat on the couch beside Grillby, making small grabby motions until Grillby opened the blanket.“Ahhh I love you,” Papyrus sighed as he dove in, wrapping his arms around Grillby under the blanket.

Grillby peppered kisses against Papyrus’ skull, pulling the other on top of him as he laid down. He ran his hands over Papyrus’ back in a soothing gesture as they touched foreheads. “...How was home?” Grillby asked, knowing that Papyrus had gone back to his old house to visit Sans.

“It was enlightening!” Papyrus answered after a moment of thought. Grillby tilted his head, confused, gesturing for him to continue. “Oh, I chatted with Sans about some stuff, and he taught me a new trick!”

Grillby sat up slightly in interest, balancing on his elbows as he gazed at Papyrus. “...New trick? What could Sans teach that the Great Papyrus didn’t already know?”

“You know how I can summon parts for uh, intimate times?” Grillby nodded, wondering where this conversation was going. “Well, apparently I can summon an entire ecto-body!” Papyrus exclaimed, grinning.

Laying back, Grillby pondered Papyrus’ words. “...Is that how Sans looks so chubby despite being all bones?”

Papyrus shook his head. “No, I’m still not sure how he does that. It’s truly a mystery.”

Grillby let out a sound of agreement, idly trailing his hands over Papyrus’ ribs as he thought. How could he ask the other to show him his ecto-body? He figured that Papyrus wouldn’t talk about it unless he wanted to show it off to Grillby, but was that just wishful thinking on his part? Grillby didn’t want to force the skeleton to do anything he didn’t want to do, but now he was so curious!

Papyrus tapped a finger against Grillby’s forehead, bringing him back to the present. Grillby focused on Papyrus, noticing that the other was blushing slightly. “I-I was wondering...would you like to see?” Papyrus asked.

“...Please, I can’t get it out of my mind.”

Sitting up, Papyrus straddled Grillby’s chest to keep himself steady as he focused his magic. Grillby watched in amazement as Papyrus started to glow orange, his body from the torso down slowly being encased in ectoplasm. As soon as it started, it was over, and Grillby was left dumbfounded. It was just like as if Papyrus were summoning his vagina or penis, except an entire body. He hesitantly touched his hands to Papyrus’ back underneath his shirt, hitting soft ecto-skin instead of bone. Rubbing over it, Grillby found it to be very soft, and slightly cool to the touch. He wanted to see more.

“...Do you mind if I take a closer look?” He asked.

Papyrus smirked, knowing where this exploration was going to end up, and slowly lifted his shirt for the fire elemental. Grillby’s eyes widened as the slender, supple flesh was revealed to him. His hands instantly were on Papyrus, making a path up from his toned stomach. Somehow, the skeleton’s flesh had mimicked muscles, which might’ve surprised him if his own body didn’t do the same thing. Deciding to file that piece of interesting info away for later, Grillby focused on his prize: the soft pair of ecto-breasts on Papyrus’ chest. He brushed the bottom of the tits with his fingers, stilling when Papyrus quivered, letting out a small moan. “...Are you okay?”

“Just a little sensitive. Please, touch me more?”

Grillby made a strangled noise, pulling Papyrus down into a kiss. He explored Papyrus’ mouth as he slowly repositioned them, flipping them so that he was hovering over the skeleton. Parting from the kiss, Grillby placed his hand on one of Papyrus’ breasts, squeezing it softly. The skeleton arched up into the hold, keening slightly in pleasure. Grillby chuckled, grabbing both breasts and squeezing them. They weren’t too big or small, a perfect handful, and as soft as the rest of him, almost softer actually. Judging by Papyrus’ moans, they were extremely sensitive to the touch, and Grillby couldn’t lie, it was pretty arousing to watch.

He continued touching Papyrus, working both of them up and grinding their clothed crotches together. Papyrus wrapped his arms loosely around Grillby as he arched into the touch, tongue lolling out. Suddenly, Grillby remembered an act he had seen in a video once and wondered if it would work with Papyrus. He ceased his touches, much to the other’s displeasure. “...Papy, I want to try something.”

Papyrus looked up at Grillby, eye lights slightly fuzzy as he focused on the fire elemental. “Okay, what?”

“...I want to fuck your breasts. It might feel really good for both of us.”

“Are you...sure they’re big enough?” Papyrus asked, cupping his chest.

Grillby covered Papyrus’ hands in his own, pulling them away. “...They’re perfect, just like you. They fit perfectly in my hands.” He squeezed one of them as an example.

“Okay then, let’s try it.”

Grillby unzipped his pants, shimming them and his boxers down and off his body, pulling his shirt off too after a second thought. He scooted closer to Papyrus, stroking his length. Positioning his dick between Papyrus’ mounds, he squeezed them around it.  _Oh, my_...He didn’t realize how...soft they would be against him. And warm, so very warm. Grillby pulled his cock out slowly, leaving the tip encased between the soft ecto-flesh, before gently pushing it through. “...Hmm.” Something felt...off.

Grillby gasped as Papyrus pulled his hips close, mouth ghosting over the tip of his penis. “I think this will help,” He murmured as he stuck out his tongue, wrapping it around Grillby’s cock and coating it with his saliva. Grillby groaned, fighting the urge to thrust into the other’s mouth. After a few more licks, Papyrus pulled away, holding his breasts to let Grillby get back in position. “Try now.”

Positioning his dick again, Grillby slid in, meeting little resistance this time. He held his hands over Papyrus’ as he thrust in and out of his breasts, reeling over the feeling. God, this was amazing. It wasn’t as good as Papyrus’ pussy or ass —nothing could really beat those—, but it was something entirely different in its own right.  

Before he knew it, Grillby was getting close, his hips starting to stutter unsteadily. “...F-fuck, Papyrus, I’m getting close. Where should..?”

“Please, on my chest!” Papyrus cried.

Grillby pulled his cock out, jerking it over Papyrus’ chest. “...Ahhh, I’m coming!” He groaned as he hit his climax, shooting his cum onto Papyrus chest. Winding down from his climax, it took all of Grillby’s willpower to not collapse on Papyrus, instead choosing to brace himself against the couch cushions above him. “...Oh, I’m sorry. I came without helping you…” Grillby said, embarrassed that he forgot all about giving his boyfriend the pleasure he deserved.

Papyrus squirmed under Grillby, not meeting his eyes. “I might’ve...came...from the stimulation.”

Grillby chuckled, swooping down to kiss Papyrus. “...You’re amazing, have I ever told you that?”

Instead of an answer, Papyrus wrapped his arms around Grillby, kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	14. Day 14: Sensory Deprivation - Classic!Papyrus x Swapfell!Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wakes up to find himself strapped to a chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Punishments, Consensual bdsm, Unhealthy relationships, Controlling relationships, pain, fire whips, 10/10 probably would not recommend this as proper tips

He couldn’t move. He couldn’t see. Papyrus breathed deeply, forcing his SOUL to remain calm as he tried to piece together what had happened to him. He had been...at home? No no, he was walking, that’s right. Walking through the woods, going to check on his puzzles when all of a sudden...it happened. What happened? Was he attacked? Ugh, he couldn’t remember anything. Papyrus tried to move again, squirming, but he was tied down. “Hello? Is anybody there?” He called out.

A small chuckle came from his left-hand side, close enough to him that he almost screamed from the proximity. “~Calm down, Papyrus, it’s me.” A rough voice said, Papyrus recognizing it as his friend, Willby. Well, more than a friend at this point. Would it do to call him...a boyfriend? His...Dom maybe? Papyrus shivered, all the same, knowing that he probably did something wrong if he ended up in this position.

Footsteps echoed loudly in his skull as Willby walked around him, dragging a hot flame hand across his mandible. “~Tell me, Papyrus, what is my number one rule?”

“To always answer when you call, sir,” Papyrus answered instantly. Willby didn’t give him many rules to follow, so he made sure to memorize every one.

“~And where were you when I called two hours ago?” Willby asked, tone curt. Papyrus cursed silently under his breath. He had been busy chatting with the shop owner in Snowdin when he heard his phone go off, and had decided to let it go to voicemail instead of answering it; he didn’t want to be rude to the nice bunny monster after all. Now that he thought about it, he even recognized the ringtone when it went off, and still made the choice to not pick up. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Papyrus gasped as arms encircled him, bringing him in a warm hug. “~Stop that, no putting yourself down. ~Now then, do you know why I put that particular rule in place?”

“Because...your world isn’t safe, sir?”

“~That’s right, Papyrus. Monsters fall down here every day, and so I have to make sure you’re safe. It wouldn’t do for my favorite dick to die, now would it?” Willby giggled a little as he pushed off Papyrus to walk around him again. “~Well, then, how are you going to make it up to me?”

Papyrus thought, vivid images coming to him of pain and torture, being slapped or spit on, made to clean Willby’s boots with his tongue. That would be an appropriate punishment for such a wretch like him. But maybe…more images came to his mind, carnal in nature; Willby in his lap, pulling on the ropes binding him, his head reared back in pleasure as he took Papyrus’ length deep into his ass, chasing after his own pleasure.

Which did he want to hear? What kind of mood was Willby in today? Papyrus knew that if he answered wrong, Willby would surely make him pay for it. He had been working so hard to secretly re-educate the brash fire elemental, and the thought of a meltdown destroying all his hard work had Papyrus in a panic.

Knowing that the other had been waiting slightly too long for an answer, Papyrus blurted out, “I will make it up to you, however I can, sir! Whether that be by punishment or…service.”

Papyrus heard Willby pause, possibly mulling over the answer he gave. The silence was deafening, and Papyrus began to sweat. Was his answer okay? Bracing himself for the fallout, Papyrus found himself relaxing slightly as Willby began to laugh, the airy jingle of his voice suggesting praise. “~Oh Papyrus, you know exactly what to say to make me happy, don't you? Ever the people pleaser.” Willby placed his hand on Papyrus’ shoulder, making him tremble from the temperature change. “~I think that ten lashes should do it, yeah?”

That was fair, Papyrus thought as he nodded. For what he did, fifty lashes would've been the proper punishment, so Willby definitely wanted to go easy on him. He had such a nice and caring boyfriend.

Papyrus’ magic flared slightly as he felt the air around him change. Something glided through the air, disturbing the stillness as it cracked close to his skull, the residue flames brushing against his neck, singing it slightly. It was Willby’s tool of choice for punishments: a whip made purely of flames from his body, hot like a fireplace.

“~Do remember to count dear,” Willby called as his footsteps creaked around Papyrus’ chair. Papyrus tensed up as he tried to follow the sounds, knowing that Willby liked to surprise him.

Suddenly his chest exploded in pain as the whip hit, setting his bones aflame. He screamed as he felt his HP go down slightly.  “Ah! One, sir!” He yelled out, remembering his manners.

The whip flew as Willby threw another lash, this time to Papyrus’ back. The pain spread from his shoulder blades to the entirety of his rib cage as his body burned, and marrow began to leak out. “Two, sir!” It hurt, it hurt so bad. Papyrus wanted it to stop, to end. Please, let the pain end.

Two more lashes came at him in quick succession, catching his left and right arm. Tears spilled from his eyes as he counted. Please, make it stopmakeitstop _makeitstop **MAKEITSTOP**_ -

But, that wasn't his safe word, was it?

He knew his safe word, he could say it at any second. Just one simple word. He would yell ‘monocle!’, Willby would immediately stop, and then he would untie him. So, why couldn't he say it? Was it because he knew he deserved it? Did he know that doing this would make Willby happy? He loved pleasing the important monsters in his life so it would make sense but-

Papyrus shouted as the whip brought him back to attention, lashing against his legs and stomach in quick succession. His bones burned as the smell of burnt fabric reached him, knowing that another pair of pants had been ruined. Luckily he bought his own clothes so no one could question it. He sobbed out the counts, trusting his subconscious to know where he stopped because he certainly didn't.

He racked his mind again, wondering why he couldn't use his safe word. Willby would still  ~~love~~  care for him regardless, so it wasn't like he was doing it for the other.

“~Oh, what's this?” Willby cooed, and Papyrus quivered as the Willby dragged the whip over the weeping tip of his cock. “~God, you love this, don't you? Being put in your place.”

Papyrus felt himself nod frantically, and he knew it was true. He lived for the punishment that Willby doled out,  _relished_  in it. He had purposely ignored the call not only out of proper etiquette, but deep down he knew he'd get punished.

The last couple of lashes hit various parts of his body, and Papyrus automatically called out each one until he was done. Before he knew it Willby was in his lap, burning the ropes with his body as he captured the skeleton in a frenzied kiss. The pain blossomed as the fire elemental pressed against the wounds, making Papyrus buck up harshly against him.

As Willby latched onto his neck to lick away the marrow, Papyrus wondered if he was really trying to fix the elemental, or if he was using him to fall further into his own insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	15. Day 15: Lapdances - Classic!Papyrus x Underfell!Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus accidentally ends up in Underfell during Fellby's strip night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: underfell!Grillby named Fellby, Stripping!Fellby, Papy lost in underfell, Papy gets a lapdance, sensual dancing
> 
> Out of all the Papyrus/AU Grillby's I planned, this one came out the least fucked up I feel lmaoo
> 
> Headcanons I have about underfell!Grillby: He gets all the great fancy-ass clothing from the surface and sells it in a black market type fashion, but every so often he’ll have a fashion show/strip night, where he shows off some of the stuff he has. 
> 
> Headcanon #2: The man is massive because he diverts his magic towards looking intimidating. Because of this, he has a harder time talking than Grillby does.

Papyrus ran through the forest, panting as he willed his legs to go faster. He wasn’t sure where he was anymore, but he could feel eyes on him everywhere his magic reached out, the intent to kill loud and clear. How long had he been running for now? It’s felt like it’s been hours, and Papyrus wasn’t sure that his legs would hold out for him any longer. If only he could find somewhere safe…! **  
**

As if the universe was listening to his thoughts, Papyrus spotted a break in the trees some distance ahead, glowing slightly from some light source. A town, perhaps? Feeling imbued with energy, Papyrus ran faster, bursting through the last bit of trees to land in the haven. To his surprise, a small snowy town met his eyes, strikingly similar to another town he knew: his home in Snowdin. Before he could really ponder that thought, the killing intent he sensed before crept closer to him, spurring him into action.

Walking into town, Papyrus decided that he would head into the building that was in front of him. It was dark, and the windows were covered in some sort of cloth, making it hard to see inside. The sign above the building was off, but he could sort of make out the words ‘Bar’ and ‘Restaurant’ from it. A large bear monster stood outside of the building, guarding the door and holding a clipboard. Papyrus jogged over, curious.

“Hello!” He said, waving slightly at the bear.

The monster grunted, looking at his clipboard. “Name?”

Papyrus tilted his head, confused; surely it was proper etiquette to give your own name first, but Papyrus didn’t want to be rude and point it out. “I am the Great Papyrus! How about you?”

Ignoring him, the monster looked down to his board, scribbling on it with a pen. “Okay, you’re all set, go in and enjoy the show.” The bear monster stepped aside, opening the door and gesturing for Papyrus to go inside. Show? Papyrus looked around behind him, taking in the desolate atmosphere of outside. He guessed he’d rather be inside than out here, and who knows, maybe the show would be fun!

Papyrus stepped inside the building, squinting to see as the only light seemed to be coming from the stage, which was empty except for a curtain covering the back and a tall pole stretching from the ground all the way up to the ceiling. He could sense the presence of quite a few monsters inside already, sitting around at tables conversing quietly. While they seemed intimidating, none had any killing intent, so that helped him relax. Spotting an empty seat near the front of the stage, Papyrus headed over to it, earning a few gasps and chuckles around him.

Whispering broke out around him, and Papyrus strained to listen.

_“Oh~, that monster is so eager…”_

_“That there’s a bold move, for sure.”_

_“Guess you can never trust the innocent looking ones huh?”_

The light went off on the stage, sending a hush throughout the crowd. Papyrus shielded his eyes as a bright spotlight turned on, shining down on the stage, and the soft sound of clacking footsteps echoed in the building. The crowd began to chant, stomping their feet and clapping their hands as the clacks got louder, making Papyrus look around frantically. What was going on? What kind of show was this?

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and the crowd’s volume went through the roof as the curtain parted, revealing a very muscular purple fire monster in sunglasses. Music started to boom from the speakers as he strutted forward, each step bold and with purpose as the heels of his stiletto thigh high boots hit the ground. Throwing his head back, the fire monster trailed his hands up over his torso, showing off the full corset he had on. Papyrus sat transfixed as his eyes roamed over the clothing, watching as the light bounced off the shiny surface. His skull blushed slightly as he looked further down, his gaze on the impressive bulge in the fire elemental’s underwear.

Papyrus jumped as the monster started towards him, swaying his hips to the beat. Placing his boot squarely between the skeleton’s legs, the fire monster leaned forward, tilting Papyrus’ head up to look at him. “Hey, handsome...haven’t seen you around these parts before…”

“Uhh...yes, I-uh, I’m from...out of town?” Papyrus gulped, keeping his arms away from the fire monster as he ran his fingers up Papyrus’ chest. He quivered slightly from the touch, his magic already started to manifest itself in his pants. Between the elemental’s outfit, physique, and sinfully low voice, Papyrus was smitten.

“Welcome to my bar...the name’s Fellby. How about I give you a night you’ll never forget…?”

After a short moment of thought, Papyrus nodded timidly as the crowd whooped and hollered around them. Smiling, Fellby removed his foot, turning around to show off his bare backside to the skeleton. Papyrus watched, slack-jawed, as Fellby brought his arms up above his head, flexing his back muscles. He slowly gyrated his hips from side to side, dipping down close to Papyrus’ lap before coming back up. Following his movements closely, Papyrus squeaked as Fellby turned around, draping himself in the other’s lap. He flicked his eyes up as the elemental regarded him over his sunglasses, eyes hungry and filled with lust.

Fellby stuck his tongue out, licking his mouth sensually as he moved, leaning forward until their mouths were inches apart. “Hmmm...you’re already so hard...” He said as he rubbed their hips together, giggling as Papyrus let out a strangled moan. “Have you never done this before…?”

“N-no, this is my first time,” Papyrus groaned, finding it difficult to speak. The way the elemental moved around him was hypnotic. He gasped loudly as Fellby grabbed his hands one at a time, placing them onto his back.

“Relax babe...enjoy the dance, I’ll take good care of you…” Fellby whispered, darting his tongue out to lap at Papyrus’ teeth. He leaned back, hooking one leg around the back of the chair as his body undulated to the beat, rolling his hips over Papyrus’ in a way that had him whimpering. His phalanges dug into the fire elemental’s back tightly, before he remembered what he was doing and relaxed them. It wouldn’t do to accidentally hurt the other. The fire elemental didn’t seem to be bothered though, moving freely and arching his back into Papyrus’ fingertips. “I don’t mind if you’re a little rough…”

Squeaking slightly, Papyrus tried to duck his head down, knowing he must’ve been as bright as the spotlight by now, but Fellby nudged him up as he turned around, facing away from the skeleton. He ground his ass slowly into Papyrus’ crotch as he leaned his head back, raising his arms up to hook behind Papyrus’ neck.

Gaining a small surge of courage from his lust, Papyrus placed his hands against Fellby’s chest, feeling rather than hearing the small gasp that wracked the fire elemental’s frame. Papyrus slowly felt up the other, letting the small latex material glide over his fingertips as he rubbed from Fellby’s pecs down to his stomach. Not wanting to be outdone at his own show, Fellby took Papyrus’ hand, pulling it lower towards his crotch, panting. Terrified at what the fire monster was implying, Papyrus pushed his hand forward to rub against his inner thighs, instead of the destination the fire elemental had in mind. He couldn’t do something like that in public! No matter how sexy and fluid...and beautiful...and breathtaking the other was.

“Ahh...what a naughty tease you are…stage fright perhaps…?” Fellby asked, not waiting for an answer as he pushed off the skeleton, bending himself back as he stood. The music changed, speeding up into a Latin beat as Fellby turned around to kiss Papyrus on the forehead. Dropping a small item into his lap, the elemental sauntered back onto the stage, addressing the crowd as he hung on the pole.

Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to him, Papyrus picked up the item to examine it. It was a small piece of wood, around the size of a business card. He turned it around, finding a small message burned into the back:  **I’ll be waiting for you after the show <3.**

Papyrus glanced up, catching Fellby’s eye. The elemental winked before continuing with his dance, spinning around the pole without a care in the world. It would be rude if Papyrus didn't at least see what the other wanted, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	16. Day 16: Waxplay - Fell!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby wants to help Edge relax after working so hard in the snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsundere!Edge is my weaknessss
> 
> Tags: Waxplay, Tsundere!Edge, fluffy, underfell!Grillby named Fellby

“Papyrus…”

“NO! I WON'T DO IT!’

“But dear...you’re all wet…”

“I DON'T CARE!”

“You’re being unreasonable…”

Edge crossed his arms, glaring at his boyfriend as they stood in the back room of Fellby’s bar. His boots sat in the corner of the room, surrounded by a puddle of melting snow. He had been in the process of checking to make sure his lazy brother wasn’t goofing off too much drinking, just a quick check before he went back to his rounds. However, when Fellby saw him in his sopping wet clothes, he all but forced the skeleton into the back, and now he wanted him to take a break? Him, vice-captain of the Royal Guard? It was laughable!

“The Great and Terrible Papyrus doesn’t ‘take a break’!” He proclaimed.

Fellby took off his sunglasses, rubbing a hand over his eyes in frustration. “I’m sure your work can wait...besides, you’ve probably already finished it all…”

“That may be true, but it is unbecoming of a future captain of the Royal Guard to slack off!”

“It’s also unbecoming to fall down from a cold…”

Edge gritted his teeth, knowing that Fellby was right that time. If he caught a cold —assuming that was possible—and fell down from exhaustion, not only would it suck, Undyne would make fun of him forever! If he was going to die, it was going to be from something more fitting, like a blood brawl or a duel to the death, dammit. He threw his hands in the air. “Fine! You win!” Edge peeled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor with a wet  _plop_. His pants soon followed, and before long he was standing in front of Fellby nude, bones on full display. “There, now what?”

Fellby stared at Edge, face tinted pink as his flames flicked around him violently. Edge stared back at him defiantly, arms crossed on his chest, daring him to complain. What could the fire elemental even say? He wanted him out of his wet clothing right?!

“I...uh...could’ve dried your clothing while it was still on your body…” Fellby chuckled as Edge’s face turned red.

Right. Well. Time for desperate action. Edge shifted into a battle stance, throwing Fellby off guard. Using the distraction, he dove for his wet clothing to save his last bit of dignity. He fell to the floor, a short distance away from the pile as an unseen force pulled him down by his ankle. Edge screeched and flailed as Fellby dragged him into his arms, snuggling the irate skeleton into his chest. This was NOT FAIR! “Fellby! Put me down this instant!”

The fire elemental stood, carrying Edge over to the spare bed in the corner, placing him down carefully and hovering over him. “I want to help you relax…” He murmured, placing chaste kisses along Edge’s jaw. “Will you let me do that…?”

“You’re going to do whatever you want anyway, so do it.” Edge huffed, turning his head to the side as he pouted,  _definitely not so Fellby could get a better angle with his kisses_. The fire elemental nuzzled into his neck once more before lifting himself off the bed and shedding his jacket. Edge watched in anticipation as Fellby unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned chest underneath. He couldn’t help but admit he loved watching his lover undress. There was something about seeing the flames of other’s body follow his movements that got him excited. Squirming slightly, Edge lowered his gaze, waiting for Fellby to remove his trousers, but to his surprise, he only placed his shirt onto his jacket and began to walk away. “Hey, where are you going?”

“I’m going to get what I need...turn over for me okay…?”

Edge grumbled, but complied as he flipped over onto his stomach and rested on his arms. What else could the fire elemental have planned that wasn’t sex? Footsteps echoed in the silent room as Fellby returned, placing something heavy on the floor beside the bed. Edge looked back to see that it was a small table, littered with small towels, a bowl, and...candles?

“What’s all this?” He asked as Fellby sat on the bed beside him.

“Wax play...I thought this might feel...soothing to you...” Fellby said, gesturing to the candles. Edge shrugged, laying back down. He had never done temperature play before, but he trusted that Fellby probably wouldn’t kill him. If he did, he’d just come back and haunt the fucker, so no harm in trying it.

Fellby straddled Edge’s pelvis, rubbing over his ribs and spine with some sort of...slick liquid. “Oil... to make it easier to remove…” The fire elemental voiced. Edge relaxed as his bones started to warm up from the ministrations. He found himself leaning into the touches, enjoying the attention he was receiving. Fellby was always ready to dote on him, and Edge loved it.

Fellby removed his hands sooner than Edge would have liked, leaning over him to reach the small table. The bed creaked as he shifted back, and Edge felt the temperature around him increase as Fellby’s flames grew hotter. “I’m about to begin…okay…?”

Edge nodded, filled with anticipation. Fellby rubbed his shoulder blades with something solid, the candle if Edge had to guess, before lifting it away from his bones. Before he could ask why, wax dripped onto where Fellby has touched, causing him to cry out in alarm. Holy shit, that was hot! Definitely bearable but, much hotter than he realized. “I’m fine,” Edge called out, not wanting Fellby to think he couldn’t take it. Somehow, Fellby read his mind, because the next drop was slightly cooler to the touch, hitting the top of his ribs.

“Is that better…?”

Grumbling, Edge nodded, slightly upset that he was read so easily. Fellby continued on with his work, dripping hot wax along Edge’s back, letting it hit his ribs, spine, even the back of his sternum. Edge didn’t want to admit it but, this actually  _was_  quite soothing. He had gotten used to the sensation of the wax hitting him a while ago, so now he was just enjoying the warmth. It was almost as if the fire monster himself had been cradling his back, and as sappy as it was to admit it, Edge was a fan. He didn’t stop the small moans that were leaving his mouth, content to let Fellby know what a good job he was doing.

He gasped as drops of wax hit his sacrum, spurring the magic that he was trying to hold back. Blushing, he hid his head in his arms as his pussy manifested itself with a crack.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it...” Fellby laughed lightly, lifting himself off of Edge. “Here...I want to show you something…”

Edge pushed himself into a sitting position as Fellby left the room around, feeling the wax drip slightly on the inside of his ribs. He gazed down at the bed, seeing the wax staining the sheets, and he wondered how much of a bitch that was going to be to get out. He looked up at Fellby walked back in, carrying a small mirror. The elemental gestured to him to get up, leading him over to stand backward in front of the tall mirror against the wall. He held the smaller one up in his hands above Edge at an angle, giving him a generous look at his entire backside. He was covered in color: vivid purples and blues that gave way to reds and oranges. He squinted as tried to focus what looked like a small pattern in pink on his sacrum.

“What is that?” He asked, pointing.

Fellby blushed, looking away. “It’s an ‘F’...for my name…”

Edge’s eye lights widened, flicking to hearts for a brief moment. He grabbed the elemental’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. “It’s perfect, I love it. Now, come fuck me into the bed so everyone else knows who I belong to, you sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	17. Day 17: Costume - Swap!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's wabbit season for Stretch (and also deer season I guess :P )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my first Swap!Papysansby of kinktober, yayyyy
> 
> Tags: Costume sex, rope bondage, threesomes, Top!Papyrus, Middle!Blue, Bottom!Swirlby
> 
> As a heads up, get psyched for TWICE the content for tomorrow's kinktober~ The second piece will be separate from this collection fic

“looks like i caught a rabbit, ” Stretch chuckled, resting his weight on the squirming mass underneath him. He took in the lean, muscular figure of his brother, dressed from head to toe in a skintight white suit. On his hands and legs he wore fur paws, and as a final touch had donned bunny ears and a tail. Blue had been in the process of crouching down when Stretch had caught him, so he was on his hands and knees under Stretch’s body. His legs were bound by thick rope and his hands were being yanked back behind him as Stretch did the finishing touches on tying them together. His brother looked simply marvelous, and quite fuckable right now, if Stretch was being perfectly honest. 

Bending down, Stretch opened his mouth, dragging his tongue up the side of Blue's skull with a moan. He ran his fingers up the back of Blue’s thigh, chuckling as the other shivered beneath him. “what's wrong, afraid of being eaten by the big bad wolf?”

Before he could hear Blue’s response, a bush rustled behind him, spurring him into action. His eye ignited as he grabbed ahold of the intruder’s SOUL with his magic, pulling them into the clearing. Stretch smiled as he was blessed with the sight of his other boyfriend struggling against his magic’s grip. The thin fire elemental had taken a different approach for his costume, choosing instead to wear a furry one-piece deer suit, short enough to show off the entirety of his legs and a bit of his asscheeks. The costume had been made with a deer hood that, while lovely and obviously made with love by Swirlby himself, had unfortunately covered the elemental’s face, and Stretch couldn't have that. 

Lowering Blue to the ground, Stretch pulled Swirlby to him, catching him in his arms as he let go of the hold on his SOUL. “hey there,” he drawled, pulling back the other's hood. Even though Swirlby had been caught, his mouth was open in a sly smile. Stretch lowered his face to Swirlby’s neck, burying it within the flames and nipping along the edges. “what are you smiling about? you’ve been caught.”

“That was my plan~” Swirlby sang. He wrapped his legs around Stretch’s spine as he arched his body into the other’s, making Stretch groan.

Determined to keep his dominance, Stretch pinned Swirlby underneath him on the grass, growling lightly as he unzipped the front of the other’s suit, exposing the bare chest underneath him. “hmm…guess i’ll just have to devour you first.” Looking over his shoulder quickly to make sure Blue was still alright, he wasted no time in running his tongue over Swirlby’s chest, making the other keen underneath him. Stretch smiled; hearing the fire elemental’s enthusiastic cries was always great to him, but today it was particularly arousing. Was it because they were outside, in the open where anyone could stumble upon them? He teased his hand against the bulge in Swirlby’s shorts before flipping him over onto his hands and knees, dragging the rest of the outfit over his ass to expose his entrance. 

“Ahh~, you’re so forward!” Swirlby cried, bucking his ass back against Stretch.

“look at you though, so eager to get  _ fucked,” _ Stretch said, rubbing a finger against Swirlby’s asshole to prove his point. He unzipped his shorts and pulled his length out, eager to get started. Precum bubbled up from the tip of his cock, which he swirled around his shaft to lubricate it. He lined up with Swirlby, touching his back in appreciation. “are you ready?”

Swirlby looked back at Stretch, eyes narrowing as his head tilted to the side. “I am~ but…”

He followed Swirlby’s gaze behind him, catching Blue in the act of slowly trying to inch into the trees. The shorter skeleton didn’t seem to notice the eyes on him, too busy working on moving his bound limbs in tandem. To be honest, Stretch was kind of impressed; his brother was so amazing. But also very,very bad. He leaned down to murmur against the side of Swirlby’s face. “will you stay here while i go punish our little blueberry?”

Swirlby nuzzled his face against Stretch, his mouth slightly open to flash a jagged smirk. “Go get him~”

Stretch stood up, using his magic to stop Blue in his tracks and pushing his head into the ground as he squeaked. 

“AH, PAPY?!”

“thought i wouldn’t notice you sneaking away, huh?” Stretch said, heading towards Blue.  

He bent down to Blue’s level, rubbing his hand against the other’s ass. Licking his teeth, Stretch dug his phalanges into the fabric of his brother’s suit. With one motion, he ripped apart the seam, exposing Blue’s ass, the tiny sound of surprise coming from the shorter skeleton making him groan. He pressed his exposed cock against Blue’s twitching entrance, rubbing his slick against it. 

“i’m going to punish you for running away, blue. are you ready?” 

Instead of a verbal answer, Blue shifted his weight to push himself back, forcing Stretch’s cock deep into his ass with a moan. Stretch gasped, his former commanding demeanor gone as he lost his balance, wrapping his arms around Blue as he panicked. The two of them fell to the ground in a heap, Stretch landing on his back and Blue landing in his lap. 

Groaning, Stretch put a hand to his head, refocusing his eyelights as he looked at the sky. Blue giggled from on top of him, ass clenching with each breath he took, driving Stretch mad. He couldn't let this little shit get away with that. Before he could act, another weight dropped into his lap, jostling the two of them. 

“Suprise~!” 

Stretch craned his head up, seeing a naked Swirlby straddling Blue in his lap. The fire monster glanced down at Stretch, smirking, before he pulled Blue into a deep kiss. 

“swirlby, i thought you were on my side!” Stretch exclaimed, breaking character. He watched Swirlby run his fingers over Blue’s ropes, freeing his legs as he pressed closer to Blue’s chest, making Stretch’s cock twitch. Blue hummed into Swirlby’s mouth in appreciation as he spread his legs, bracing them on either side of Stretch’s body. 

Swirlby pulled away from Blue, keeping his tongue out as he expertly pulled apart the fabric hiding Blue’s dick, mounting him quickly with a long sigh. “I am on whatever side gets me fucked first, to be honest~”

With that, Swirlby set the pace, fucking himself on Blue. Stretch spread his arms out behind him as he was overwhelmed by the two monsters above him; between Swirlby’s frenzied pace, pushing Blue further onto Stretch, and Blue himself clenching his muscles against Stretch’s cock, it was only a matter of time before the telltale signs of his impending orgasm came. 

“fuck!” Stretch ground out as he climaxed, shooting his load into Blue, making the other moan. 

Stretch panted, winding down from his orgasm as he lifted his top half slightly to rest on his elbows. He went to drag himself out of Blue’s asshole, when Swirlby squirmed above him, continuing to rut against Blue as he looked over the other’s shoulder. “Oh Papy~ You didn't think we were done, did you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	18. Day 18: Daddy Kink | Masturbation - Underswap!Grillby x Underfell!Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirlby is horny alone at home and starts to think about a certain skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo masturbation but Swirlby/Edge undertones
> 
> Tags: masturbation, day dreaming about dick, Anal toy play, Daddy kink, underswap!Grillby named Swirlby
> 
> ALSO Check out my extra bonus kinktober fic for today : [ Please, Father! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12389166)

Swirlby sat on his couch, drinking a nice cup of tea as he thought about what he wanted to do for the day. Usually, on days like today, he’d be out in the field, selling candy to raise money to transport his poor fire ants across the hell that was Snowdin, or scoping out handsome monsters to get to know better...in bed. It was weird though, he hadn’t really been feeling like fucking other monsters recently, and he wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like he wasn’t interested in sex anymore; he actually was really quite horny right now. When he thought about fucking though...instead of the usual faceless blob he conjured in his mind to replace with whatever monster he caught that day, he imagined a tall, thin figure with red eyes. Who was that?

Swirlby leaned back into the cushions, cup held to his chin as he thought. Well, there was that one skeleton he fucked a while ago, what was his name...Pa...Pap? He was kind of a shitty lay though, so it probably wasn’t him….OH~. Swirlby snapped his fingers, suddenly remembering. It was the other skeleton he met that totally wrecked him: his Daddy!

Now that he thought about it, that was probably the best monster he had ever been with in ages. The other monsters were too soft, too gentle, and wanted to pamper him with sweet praise and kisses. He didn’t want kisses dammit; he wanted to be disciplined! His Daddy had done just that (did he ever actually get his name?); he was rough and degrading and everything he wanted in a casual one-night stand. Oh my, he was starting to feel needy; maybe today he needed a more ‘personal touch’?

Grinning, Swirlby stood up, placing his dishes in the kitchen sink as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. He crawled underneath his bed, rump in the air as he fished around for the precious container he stashed under the bed. Where was it….ah! Letting out a small grunt of triumph, Swirlby extracted himself, sitting on the bed with the container. He opened it, staring at different assortments of toys to choose from. There were vibrators, dildos, handcuffs, rope for when he was feeling particularly frisky...which one was the right choice for today? Swirlby picked out one of his favorites, a large red dildo, which just so happened to remind him of the other monster’s impressive length.

He laid back on the bed, placing the dildo beside him as he dragged a finger up from his stomach to his bowtie, gently pulling it undone. The silky material glided over his neck, making him shiver from the sensation. Idly wondering how his Daddy would touch him during a regular session, Swirlby unbuttoned his shirt, hissing in pleasure as he ran his hands through the flames on his chest, imagining it was the other’s touch. The skeleton would probably be hovering over him, undressing him while they kissed, tangling their tongues together in passion.

Swirlby opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue as he slid a hand into his pants. He arched into the touch, whining as his cock twitched, standing at full alertness. Freeing his dick, Swirlby sighed as he lightly touched the swollen tip, fingering the slit. Ahhh, what he wouldn’t give to feel the delightful pain of something stuck down that small hole, but a different time perhaps. Today he was with his Daddy, and he knew he deserved to be punished.

“Ahhh, Daddy~ I’ve been such a bad boy.” He vocalized, imagining the skeleton above him, probably grimacing down at him. His Daddy would look at him with contempt, wondering what to do with his brat. Maybe he would spank him? No, Swirlby would enjoy that way too much.

Swirlby grabbed the bottle of lube he had under his pillow, smearing some of the liquid onto his dildo and positioning himself on his hands and knees. He started to push it into his entrance, hissing in pain. His Daddy was very strict, so If he was as bad as he thought he was, the other wouldn’t prep him, wouldn’t give him the pleasure he craved, yet. He would worry first and foremost about his own pleasure. Swirlby smiled; luckily for him, that’s what made him cum harder than ever.

Pushing the dildo all the way into the flared hilt, Swirlby pressed his face into his pillows, gasping at the feel of the thick dildo in him. Wow, that was deep~. But, he took it all in with no issue. Maybe...his Daddy would praise him? Swirlby moaned deeply, imagining the rough skeleton taking him from behind, leaning in close to the side of his face as he trailed a gloved finger down his back. _‘You’re doing well, baby boy’_ , He’d probably croon, in that raspy voice of his, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing he could imagine.

Swirlby turned around, backing his ass up to the headboard of his bed until he heard the suctioning sound of the dildo attaching to it. He moved forward experimentally, crying out in pleasure as the dildo retreated from his aching asshole. Seemed sturdy enough for him.

With his Daddy’s name on the tip of his tongue, Swirlby began to fuck himself on the dildo, fisting his fingers into the sheets as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He opened his mouth to pant loudly as he rutted against a stray pillow under him. “Ahh~ Daddy, yes! Fuck me hard~!”

Swirlby screamed as the tip of the dildo brushed against his prostate, making him see stars. He imagined his Daddy placing a hand around his throat in a threatening manner, growling at him.  _‘You better tell me when you’re going to cum, slut’_. Putting a hand onto his neglected cock, Swirlby wasted no time in rocking into his fingers, eyes closing as he felt himself get closer and closer to the edge.

“Daddy, I’m going to cum~!” He yelled as his hips stuttered, breaking his rhythm as his body seized up. He came hard, covering his pillow and bed in his cum as he choked back a scream.

Swirlby curled in on himself, catching his breath as he came down from his high. Wow, that was...intense. Swirlby looked down at his bed, and he wondered how long it would take to wash the stains out. Oh well~. He licked his mouth, wondering if today was the day that he’d finally track down a past lay...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	19. Day 19: Prostitution/Sex Work - Classic!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has a special meeting with a wealthy client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this prompt is my favorite one out of all the regular prompts. No pressure to love it, it's just, aaa I love it.
> 
> Tags: Papyrus doing sex favors for money, Wealthy businessman!Grillby, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering

_Okay, you can do this. You've done it before, and you're going to have to do it again. Just go in, suck his dick, get the money, and leave._

Papyrus stood on the sidewalk, psyching himself up as he waited for the allocated time that he was supposed to arrive. He was glad it was dark and no one could see him; surely a skeleton talking to himself and pacing back and forth would attract all sorts of unwanted attention.

This wasn't the first time he's had to do something like this, visit strangers in the middle of the night for sex. Ever since the first year of college, he's had to make ends meet for his tuition by any means necessary. He tried finding something, anything, other than sex work but, well, he wasn't the only college student desperate for a job. Luckily(or perhaps unluckily) for him, skeletons were a hot commodity to fuck, and so he capitalized on that when he had to.

It wasn't like Sans wasn't helping; on the contrary, he paid what he thought was the full amount every year right on time, but of course, the tuition rose. Papyrus couldn't ask Sans to pay more, his brother was already working several jobs to support them both. No, he had to take matters into his own hands.

Papyrus glanced down at his watch, checking the time. Five more minutes, okay, almost there. He went to tug on his scarf, a nervous habit of his, when he remembered he didn't have it on. He wore it all the time, except for things like this. No need to dirty the only pure thing he had left. Instead, he put his hands in his jacket, absently fingering the indentations his garter belt —something the monster has requested he wear—made in the pocket lining.

His client for today was a monster like he was, which was uncommon for his encounters. Usually, it was humans looking to see what banging a monster was like. Monsters generally tended to like to be intimate with some they connected with—Papyrus snorted, wishing he had that luxury—, and so usually they stayed away from that part of the internet. However, his client seemed to not mind that. He was a fire elemental by the name of Grillby. They had chatted briefly over IM before making definitive plans, and Papyrus learned that Grillby was a wealthy businessman who seemed to have no luck in the love department. Thank goodness for prostitutes, huh?

Papyrus’ watch chimed, signaling it was time for him to go. He crossed the street, heels clacking against the pavement as he walked up to the lavish house of his client and rang the doorbell. It was silent for a few seconds until he heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps approaching. Steeling his nerve, Papyrus managed to put on a pleasant smile when the door opened, revealing the fire monster. “... You must be  Papyrus. Please, come in.”

Papyrus walked in, turning around after a reasonable distance to check out the man. Grillby was broad, his shoulders wide and his muscles were slightly defined under his white dress shirt. His tie was slightly undone from being loosened, and his glasses were askew on his face. Maybe he had been taking a nap before that? Papyrus wondered if that's why his voice sounded so gravelly, or if it was always like that. If it was… this might be a fun encounter after all.

Grillby cleared his throat, getting Papyrus’ attention as he gestured towards his coat. “... I can take that?”

Papyrus blushed. “I uh…well, your specifications…”

Realization dawned on Grillby as his cheeks became bright blue, making Papyrus giggle silently. Oh, this man was precious. Feeling a new surge of confidence, Papyrus shifted into his seductive mode, swishing his hips slightly as he walked over to Grillby, placing his phalanges against the other's chest.  _Wowie, he was really built!_  “Maybe it'd be best if we went straight to the bedroom and get this show on the road?” Nodding, Grillby led Papyrus through the house. The skeleton took the chance to look at the decorations around, noting that he seemed to like simple things, choosing pieces that worked best with the decor instead of expensive, garish things.

Soon enough, they reached the bedroom, and Papyrus was pretty shocked at how normal it was. He expected a rich person to have a sparkling bedroom, with a hot tub and a huge bathroom, but Grillby simply had a bed, a night table, and what Papyrus figured was a small walk-in closet of sorts. Papyrus walked in, getting straight to business as he sat on the bed, crossing his legs and showing off his garter belt and stockings, which lead to his strappy high heels. He made eye contact with Grillby as he loosened the belt around his jacket, opening it and shrugging it off, displaying the lacy chemise he chose for his encounter.

“My only rule is no penetrative sex. Kissing, touching, handjobs, and blowjobs are all on the table.” Papyrus said, widening his legs to show off his summoned pussy.

Grillby crept forward slowly, dropping to his knees in front of Papyrus. He lifted one of Papyrus’ stocking clad legs to his shoulder, kissing the bone until he reached the inner thigh. His breath tickled against Papyrus’ lips, making him shiver as the fire elemental looked up at him. “... Are fingers and tongue allowed to penetrate? Having you service me is great and all, but I'd honestly rather make you scream.”

Papyrus froze, trying to process this new information. No one else had ever cared solely about his pleasure before; they touched him only to get themselves into the mood, and then they got them off and left. Grillby was…something else. “Oh…sure, that's alright. First time I've been asked that.” Papyrus laughed.

“That's a shame,” Grillby remarked, licking a line down the center of Papyrus’ cunt, making Papyrus moan louder than he intended. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

Papyrus gripped the sheets behind him for dear life as Grillby went down on him, keening as the hot tongue lapped at his inner walls. God, this felt delightful, why had no one taught him how amazing this could feel? He bucked up slightly into Grillby’s mouth, making the other groan as he extracted his tongue to wrap around Papyrus’ clit.

“Oh my god,” Papyrus hissed out as he wrapped a hand around Grillby’s head to keep him there. Grillby leaned forward in his grip, knocking the skeleton to his back on the bed. He inserted two fingers into the pussy, working them in rhythm with his tongue as it danced around the small button.

Papyrus came quickly with a shout, squeezing his thighs around the fire elemental as he released all over his face. He sat up, horrified as he took in the other’s appearance; he had managed to drench the man in his fluids, soaking his shirt and the top of his pants. He pulled his legs off the other's shoulder to curl up close to himself on the bed. “Oh geez, I am so sorry, this has never happened to me before! I'll pay for any dry cleaning and-mnph?!”

Grillby cut Papyrus off with a deep kiss, crawling onto the bed to pin him down lightly, pressing his tongue against Papyrus’ teeth to ask for entrance. Papyrus opened his mouth, moaning as their tongues made contact, tasting himself on the other's tongue. He wrapped his arms around the other as they made out, the tension leaving his body. Grillby broke the kiss first, saliva dripping from their connection as he pulled away. “... Don't apologize, that was the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life.”

Papyrus blushed bright orange as the two shared a chaste kiss. “I have to say, I quite enjoyed it too.”

Grillby laid on his side, brushing his fingers through the undergarments as he regarded Papyrus carefully. After a moment of thought, he opened his mouth. “...So, how does it usually work with your clients? Do they just fondle you until they're hard and ask for a blowjob?”

“Pretty much,” Papyrus laughed, arching into the touch lazily. Usually, he tried to keep his guard up during his visits, just in case a client tried to start something, but Grillby made him feel at ease and comfortable. Before he knew it, he started talking about some of his weirder visits with Grillby. He noted the way the elemental would tilt his head to the side when listening as if he were giving Papyrus his full attention, which honestly touched him more than anything else.

“-but yeah, that's what it's like. I wish I didn't have to do it, but I have to get money some way or another,” Papyrus finished with a sigh, curling into the fire elemental. Grillby sighed, his chest rumbling deeply as he caressed Papyrus’ skull.

“... You know, I could take care of you. I could pay off the rest of your tuition, and spoil you like you deserve.”

Papyrus looked up at the elemental, shocked. He'd do that for him?! Wait, no, he needs to keep a level head about this. “What are your terms? People don't usually just offer to do these things for others.”

“...Just some companionship. As you can tell, it's rather lonely here with just me.” Grillby said. “... I can have an actual document drafted up if you'd like.”

Papyrus considered this; if he accepted, he wouldn't have to whore himself out to strangers anymore, just Grillby. He's only known this monster for a few hours, maybe. Could he really do this? He looked up at Grillby, who had a gentle smile on his face as he held Papyrus. Well,…maybe it was time to try something new.

“Okay, let's draft up some documents.” Guess he had a sugar daddy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	20. Day 20: Pet Play - Underfell!Bros/Underswap!Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a new pet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Underswap!Grillby named Swirlby, Swirlby plays a dog, Red plays a cat, Daddy kink mention

“Ahh, look at you, what a good pet you are.”

Edge crossed his legs as he held tightly onto the leash in his hands, looking down at his new pet. This one was a rambunctious, playful dog, which was a pleasant change from his other pet, who was sulking beside him. Deciding not to let the moody animal bother him, Edge pulled the leash forward, letting his new friend rest on his thighs.

“You're a big boy aren't you? Speak, Swirlby.”

The flame elemental blushed, a wide-open grin on his face as he rubbed his head against Edge’s pants. “Woof!” Edge smiled, inwardly cheering at his good fortune.

Swirlby had found his way to their universe a few weeks ago (how he did it, Edge wasn't sure, but somehow he knew the Ashtray was involved) to beg Edge to be his Dom, and while he was willing to have a new cute sub under him, he knew that Red was possessive and probably wouldn't be happy with this new arrangement. However, much to his surprise, Red was pretty agreeable to the entire thing.

When the two of them were alone, he had asked Red about it. The shorter skeleton thought on it for a second, before answering. _“eh, he's hot stuff and seems to be smitten with ya. The more, the merrier, right?”_  So, Edge had let Red teach Swirlby the ropes of his… particular interests, and while he questioned some of Red’s teaching methods (he had heard an  _awful_  lot of moaning in the past week and not a ton of actual lecturing), he had to say, when motivated enough his brother did a thorough job.

The flame monster that sat in front of him was well-behaved and poised, but itching with excitement on finally being able to serve him. It contrasted well with Red’s persona, Edge thought idly while scratching Swirlby’s chin, who played the angry, disobedient housecat.

Red hissed, his ecto-cat ears flattened against his skull as he swiped at Swirlby, tail bristling behind him. “Red! Bad cat!” Edge snapped, popping Red on the nose. The other backed off, looking hurt from the harsh tone, and Edge had to remind himself that it was all an act; if Red was really bothered, he'd use his safe word. Sighing, Edge turned back to Swirlby, patting him affectionately on the top of his flames. “You're a good boy, aren't you? Do you know what good boys deserve?”

Swirlby pressed closer into Edge’s lap, his eyes wide and easy to get lost in without his glasses. Edge drew his free hand close to his pants, unzipping them and freeing his neglected boner, watching Swirlby closely to see what he would do. To his surprise, the other stayed where he was, eyeing the length fondly as he whined. “Look at you, restraining yourself so well. Go ahead and-ahhhhh.” Swirlby cut him off as he took the cock into his mouth, moaning in appreciation as he shook his rump side to side.

It took Edge all of his willpower to not thrust hard into the other's mouth and instead made a ‘come-hither’ motion to Red. Slinking over much like a house cat would, Red positioned himself on his knees beside Edge, using his arms to hang off the chair as if he was stretching up to meet him. Edge used his free hand to pull the other's skull close to him, nuzzling their teeth together. “You did very well in training our new pet, dear,” He murmured, gesturing down to the man between his legs. Red pushed his face against Edge’s, purring lightly. “Would you like some of Daddy's cock too?”

Edge heard Red snort, nearly losing his cool before meowing gruffly. He knew that Red thought the term was silly, and thus he never really used it around him, but Swirlby however…

The fire elemental had begun to openly pant, angling his body so that he could rub his clothed erection against Edge’s leg.  _Fuck_. Edge guided Red over to his front, positioning him beside Swirlby between his legs. “If you both want to keep your reward, you'll have to play along nicely,” Edge said, focusing on Red and winking at him. The smaller skeleton tilted his head towards Swirlby, chirping once before capturing the other in a kiss.

Edge watched in fascination as the two started to make out above his cock, holding onto each other and moaning into the other’s mouth. Once he had his fill of watching the two of them(who was he kidding, really? He could never get enough of that, shit.), he gently pulled on Swirlby’s leash, breaking their kiss as he nudged him towards his dick again. “Don't forget about your reward, precious.”

Eyes practically glittering, Swirlby wasted no time in lapping at the dick, leaving enough room for Red to join him. They worked in unison, tonguing every inch of Edge’s cock as he groaned above them. He would've been able to hold out longer, if the two didn't start making out again while working his length. Pressing their heads together, Edge groaned as he rutted his cock between their open mouths, managing to grunt out a quick warning before he climaxed, releasing his load on their faces.

Edge breathed heavily as he came down from his high, resisting the urge to thrust into them again as he watched Red leaned over to lick Swirlby’s face clean. “Fucking hell, Red. End scene.”

Red swallowed the cum and got to his feet, dispelling the ears as he walked over to the end table to grab Swirlby’s glasses. “‘daddy’? boss, i almost lost it there,” Red guffawed as he handed the object to the elemental. Edge ignored him as he picked up Swirlby, placing him on the blanket he laid out before the scene and wrapping him into it.

“How was it, did you enjoy it?” He asked.

Swirlby laughed airily as he cupped Edge’s cheek, placing a kiss on the others mandible. “All of this is quite unnecessary. I am a seasoned sub, you know~”

“Seasoned or not, I place a strong emphasis on aftercare; I'm not going to have you Falling on my watch.”

Swirlby smiled, snuggling deeper into the blankets. “Thank you.”

Edge blushed, covering his face with a hand. This man was going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	21. Day 21: Double Penetration - Fell!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do we let Red decide things again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Underfell!Grillby named Fellby, Bottom!Fellby, Top!Red, Top!Edge, Double penetration in one hole (Anal), Oversensitivity, Overstimulation

Fellby clenched his mouth, burying his head in Edge’s neck underneath him in discomfort. The skeleton’s length was buried deep in his ass, which generally wouldn't be a problem. He may not bottom with his boyfriends on a regular basis, but he knew how to take a cock comfortably. The main issue was the fact that in addition to Edge inside of him, Red had inserted two fingers into his entrance beside Edge’s dick, and the extra stretch it provided was giving Fellby a run for his money. He’s barely handling the extra stimulation, and Red wanted to put his cock in alongside Edge? **  
**

“I don't…think it's going to fit…” Fellby panted, gripping Edge’s rib cage a little harder than he wanted to as Red’s fingers plunged in deeper.

Red chuckled, nuzzling his face into Fellby’s back. Fellby grimaced as he felt the residue drool stick to his leg; the short skeleton seemed to be pretty excited about this. “don't you worry, i’ll make sure you’re all nice and prepped for me. how are ya, boss? handling the  _heat_  okay? I know you don't get the pleasure of being inside fellbz as often.”

“I’m fine,” Edge snarled, the tone causing Fellby to look up at him. Edge’s face was flushed, lids closed as he seemed to be concentrating hard on staying composed. Usually during their romps Edge was on the receiving end or fucking Red into the ground, so having to endure the new sensations must've been tough on him. Fellby rested his hand against Edge’s jaw, rubbing circles over the bone in an attempt to soothe the tall skeleton. Edge opened his eyes, red lights narrowing in suspicion as he gazed at Fellby. “What are you doing?”

Fellby grinned, kissing the other side of his jaw. “Mmmmm…calming you down. You seem to be a little bit…on  _edge_.”

Red sputtered behind him, pulling his fingers out as he burst into laughter. Fellby joined in his laughter as Edge hit his fists against Fellby’s back, squirming. “That was awful! You've been hanging around Sans and that Ash Trash way too much!” he screeched.

“heh heh heh, oh man,” Red finally said, voice hoarse, “that really turned me on, let's do this.” He lined up his dick to Fellby’s entrance, small giggles still falling out of his mouth as he pushed the head in.

“Fuck…!” Fellby voiced, fisting his fingers into the sheets beside Edge’s head. Red wasn't even all the way in and already this was too much for him! He groaned as the shorter skeleton slowly started to push his length in beside Edge’s, and the considerable width of their dicks was driving him crazy.

“fuckkkkkkk, you feel so tight!” Red ground out, shoving his length the rest of the way in. Fellby’s eyes widened as his mouth opened in a silent scream, residue flames growing wildly and sparking off of him. Fuck, he felt so full! Molten tears welled up in his eyes as his tongue lolled out. Ahhhh, he needed...what did he need? Did he want them to stay still or to move?

“AHH! SANS WHAT THE FUCK?” Edge yelled, cock twitching wildly inside Fellby. He wrapped his arms around Fellby’s head, pushing him away just enough to meet his eye. “Are you okay?”

“Please...move…” Fellby moaned out, weakly pushing himself back to create some friction.

Red groaned, setting the pace as he slowly began to thrust. Fellby’s breath caught in his throat as he pressed his mouth to Edge’s neck, needing some sort of distraction to keep himself sane. The sensations were just so amazing, he felt like he was in heaven. Red’s dick dragged against his upper walls, and Edge had gotten pushed lower, stretching him further than he thought was possible. Before he knew it, he had begun to press back into Red’s hips desperately, pushing the collective dicks further into his ass.

“oh man, you’re loving this, aren’t ya fellbz?” Red goaded, placing a hard smack on Fellby’s ass, making him clench up.

Edge swore, shivering under Fellby’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around the fire elemental. “Ahhh, you feel so good!”

Red snickered, pushing the pace harder. “fuck babe, you’re clenching around us so hard. If ya wanted to be fucked by the two of us like this so bad, you should've asked earlier.” Fellby opened his mouth to answer, but a string of moans left his mouth as Edge raked his phalanges down his back harshly. “heh boss, looks like you’re feeling it too, aren’t ya? better hold onto something,” Red warned, pulling out so only his tip was inside.

Fellby closed his eyes, pressing his mouth to Edge’s as Red slammed back in. The two desperately kissed, moaning into each other’s mouths as Red ran the show, vigorously rutting against the two. Fellby whined as one of the lengths stabbed his prostate, making him see stars. Drunk off of pleasure, he met the thrusts with his hips until he peaked, spilling his cum over Edge as he orgasmed. His ass spasmed wildly over the cock, causing the skeleton brother’s to climax one after the other, both releasing their cum into him.

Fellby groaned as Red pulled his cock out, shuddering as the liquid leaked out of him slowly. He chuckled as he pulled his mouth away from Edge; the taller skeleton had already passed out from exhaustion. Guess they wore him out pretty well. Fellby slowly raised off of Edge’s dick, collapsing beside him with a huff. Red shuffled up against his back, wrapping his legs around Fellby’s and his arms around both him and Edge, kissing the fire elemental on the head before instantly falling asleep. While being sandwiched between two bony skeletons might’ve not been the most comfortable to him, Fellby couldn’t really think of anywhere else he’d rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	22. Day 22: Glory Holes - Undertale!Papyrus/Underswap!Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus visits a video store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: One-sided pining, bitter thoughts, flirty swirlby, background classic!Sansby, papyrus angst, blowjobs

Papyrus kept his head down as he turned the corner, shrinking further into his hood as his eye lights searched around. He pulled the tiny piece of paper out of his pocket, glancing down at the instructions, before looking around for a large blue boulder. Spotting the landmark, he briskly walked to the small, unassuming building behind it, trying not to flinch as the door chimed upon entering the establishment. He looked over to the service counter, nodding politely to the bored cashier behind it before traversing through the stands. The stacks of lewd DVDs and books seemed to mock him as he passed, but he ignored that feeling as he headed into a small booth at the back and closed the door.

The other Papyrus (Stretch, they called him) had told him about this place one day after he had come to visit. It was apparently somewhere where monsters of this universe would anonymously service other monsters through small holes in the walls. At first Papyrus thought, ‘why would I ever want to go there?’, but after watching Sans and Grillby prance around the house (nevermind hearing them in the wee hours of the morning in bed), he figured he had to do something to take the edge off, and fast, before he accidentally did something he would regret later. Like, take Grillby, throw him into Papyrus’ bed  _where he belonged_ , and show him just which brother he  _should be dating_ -

After getting everything he needed from Stretch and heading to New Home, Papyrus had known in his gut that later on, he would chastise himself over his decision. This wasn't like him at all, how could he let himself do something so reckless? He belonged at home; watching Mettaton, making spaghetti, even bothering his brother, but it’s become hard as of late. He can’t keep pretending everything was okay, he couldn’t keep up the charade of being happy around  _them_  when he wasn’t. Later, he could tell himself he was stupid but today...today he was going to enjoy it.

He eyed the video machine in front of him, remembering Stretch’s instructions on how the process works, and darted his eyes to the wall, looking for the hole he mentioned. To his relief, it was right where the notes said it would be, off to the side, connecting it to the adjacent booth. He took a step towards it, taking it in. It was a sizeable hole, definitely wide enough for him to fit his whole arm in if he tried, and slightly lower than crotch height, meaning he would have to bend his knees slightly to accommodate the other monster.

Deciding not to think too hard about the fact that he’d actually be using the hole, Papyrus took a seat on the bench, thanking past him for wearing his old gloves as he put change into the machine. It lit up, showcasing a few of the most popular adult videos available to watch. He browsed through some of the other ones, seeing them range from old human films to a variety of different monster themed scenes. Surprisingly, it seemed that the Floweys were a popular star; at least a few of them were scattered throughout different videos, binding other monsters up in their vines. Papyrus wondered briefly if maybe there were flame elementals featured in any of these videos. He looked for a keyboard or anything to input search terms, but unfortunately, there were only buttons to turn the machine on/off, traverse through the list, and to pick a video.

Papyrus sat back as he picked a video that seemed interesting, featuring a Pyrope binding a bunny monster. Slipping off his gloves, Papyrus unzipped his pants, lightly touching along his ilium as he watched. The video started out simple enough; the bunny monster walked into the room, sitting on a dark couch as they introduced themselves to the camera monster. Eventually, the Pyrope came into the scene and began undressing the bunny, unleashing foul dirty talk as they went. As the video continued on, Papyrus could feel the magic start to coalesce in his pelvis, making him glance at the glory hole out of the corner of his eye. Somehow, the thought of the act he was going to commit here was arousing enough, causing his cock to manifest itself.

Looking down at his leaking cock, Papyrus wondered what he should do next. The most logical answer would be to go check if there was anyone on the other side of the wall, but...should he? Oh geez, this was a bad idea, he really shouldn’t have come here. He couldn’t go through with this, actually letting some unknown monster touch him so intimately. He needed to leave, to go home and deal with it. He could put his headphones in, sit on his hands until they were numb, and then just pretend it was someone else touching him, like usual. Maybe if he put his hands over the burner beforehand, it would feel like Grillby’s touch? He should probably go and find out, yeah.

Papyrus got as far as standing up before a familiar sound made him pause; the crackling of flames. He swiveled his head around desperately, looking for the source of the noise before he spotted it. A hand had been stuck through the hole somewhere while he was debating escaping, and now it was beckoning Papyrus close with a finger. The peculiar thing about this hand though, was that it was on fire.

Sure, he knew that this universe would still have fire elementals like his, but what were the chances that one would be here?  They even had the same color of flames!

He walked over to the wall, hesitating when he got close, making sure he was just out of reach of the elemental. The heat radiating off of the hand in front of him make him want to weep; it felt so good, so similar to  **him**  that all he wanted to do was give himself up to it. However, the rational parts of his mind were still fighting him; this was a whole new level of depravity. Was he really going to do this?

“Mm, is it your first-time~?” A deep, crackling voice floated from the other side of the wall.

Papyrus let out a small shriek, clasping his hands over his mouth to stifle it. Do all fire elementals sound the same because this man sounded  _ridiculously similar to Grillby_.  “Oh! Oh my god, I’m so sorry. This is my first time and I’m really nervous and jeez this is just all SO NEW AND-”

“Relax dear~ Don’t worry, I’ll take real good care of you, okay? Now come over here so I can get my treat~” The voice said, punctuating it with another swoop of his hand.

Papyrus closed the gap between himself and the arm, shivering as the monster gently grabbed his dick. Is this what it felt like to be held by a fire monster? It felt nothing like what he thought it would; this monster’s hands were soft and had somewhat of a fleshy feeling to them. The residue flames weren’t burning hot like he thought they’d be, but warm and constantly moving; it almost felt like his dick was being wrapped in a warm blanket. He could definitely get used to this.

The monster pulled his length through the hole, gasping slightly when he was done. “Oh, my~ What a nice cock~” Papyrus groaned, bracing his elbows against the wall as a wet tongue lapped at the head of his dick. Somehow he didn’t expect it to feel wet, maybe more…burning?

Papyrus fluttered his eyes closed as the fire elemental took more of him into his mouth, reveling in the feeling. They seemed to be used to doing this kind of thing, which Papyrus definitely was happy about. The deft tongue traveled around his dick expertly, probing and massaging different areas of his shaft and making him groan. He thought on whether Grillby would be this good or not, which quickly turned into imagining Grillby on his knees in front of him, glasses askew and tie pulled apart. His cock twitched violently in the other’s mouth from that thought.

“Oh, Grillby…” He heard himself whisper. If the other monster heard him, it didn’t seem to offend them. It almost felt like the monster started sucking harder. Papyrus gasped as the monster added their hand to the fray, twisting it around the base of his cock as their mouth attacked the rest. The churning feeling of his orgasm started to build as the monster worked him over, and he couldn’t help but began to buck into the warm mouth as he got closer and closer.  

Before he knew it, Papyrus was coming hard, shooting rope after rope into the monster’s willing mouth as he moaned wildly. The monster let out small humming sounds as they swallowed all of Papyrus’ release, placing a few kisses on the head as they pulled off. “Thank you for the treat, darling~”

“A-ah, thank you! Your mouth was fantastic!” Papyrus replied, remembering his manners. The monster giggled, the airy tone pleasing to Papyrus, but also sending a stark reminder that this wasn’t the monster he had been pining over. He dispelled his cock, putting on his gloves when the monster put his hand through the hole again, a piece of paper grasped between their fingertips. He took the paper from the monster, turning it over in his hands to reveal a number scribbled down.

“Hit me up whenever you’re in this area again~ I’d love to get a taste of your dick again~”

Flushing, Papyrus went to nod, before realizing the monster wouldn’t be able to see it. “W-will do!” He stuttered out. He put the paper into his back pocket as he made himself presentable again, opening the door to leave. He stepped out right as the door beside him opened, bringing him face to face with the stranger who just had his dick in their mouth not even ten minutes ago. They were definitely a fire elemental, standing slightly taller than Papyrus and wearing a colorful suit. They wore a large pair of swirly glasses, which were now directed at him, taking in his appearance the same way he was to them. They parted their mouth slightly, giving Papyrus a grin and making his heart hurt because it was the  _exact same grin_  Grillby wore frequently.

“Oops, sorry~ I was supposed to wait but I got really curious~” The monster apologized, sticking out their tongue. They went to move first, hips swaying slightly as they walked in front of Papyrus towards the main area of the store. “I look forward to seeing you again~” They called over their shoulder with a wave, leaving Papyrus standing in front of the viewing booths.

Papyrus stood, transfixed, as he brushed a hand over his back pocket. He pulled out the paper, glancing at the number again. His subconscious told him to rip the paper, crumple it up and toss it, but…instead, Papyrus placed it more securely in his front pocket with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	23. Day 23: Against the Wall - Swapfell!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the search for a vampire, Slim runs into a smoking hot monster~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try a funner Swapfell take, more akin to like Crushingonsans or Ollie’s style, and so it ended up something like this lmao
> 
> Tags: Swapfell!Grillby named Willby, referenced background swapfellcest(fontcest), silliness, Vampire!Au, Vampire hunter!Slim, Vampire!Willby, Anal sex

_Hunter’s log: Day 230. Slim, the wonderful hunter, is on his everlasting journey to take down cryptid scum with his sidekick, Black, who is nowhere near as dashing or cool as he is. The setting: a ball being held by Queen Toriel for all the high-society, and of course that includes Slim. He heard about a possible vampire sighting at this very spot, on this very night, so of course he had to go check it out. Naturally, he also had to check and see if the desserts were any good-_ **  
**

_“Mutt. What the hell do you think you’re doing.”_  

“uhh…”

_“Get your face out of your ass and find the fucking vampire so we can get the FUCK out of here.”_

“okay m’lord, yeesh.” Slim put down his plate, offering a silent prayer to the cheesecake he wouldn’t get to eat, straightening up as he adjusted the neck on his sweater. He put his hands in his pockets as he took a sweep around the ballroom. From his vantage point of being one of the taller monsters here, he could see different groups of monsters conversing, probably about taxes or some shit, and others dancing to the whatever strange music Napstaton was spinning. Looking up at the ceiling, he caught a quick glimmer of red, following it until he saw the small form of his Lord, Black. From what he could tell, Black was perched upside down, holding onto a beam by his legs. His binoculars were in front of his face, looking at the latent magic of the monsters around him to find their vampire friend. He was so cool.

Tapping his mic on, Slim walked out into the crowd to get a closer look. “m’lord, do you see anything yet?”

Black scoffed, causing a slight bit of static on Slim’s end. _“Don’t you think if I found something I would’ve told you?”_

Slim chuckled to himself as he continued to scour the crowd. His Lord was so easy to rile up. Sometimes he would be disobedient on purpose just to make him upset; it made the punishment and eventual sex SO worth it. Slim spaced out, thinking on more ways to anger his Lord when he bumped into a monster, knocking the small wine glass out of their hands to the floor.

“oh! i’m sorry, are you okay?” Slim asked, crouching down to pick up the glass. He looked up to see, well, probably the most gorgeous monster he’s ever seen in his life. They were a flame elemental in the most beautiful shade of violet (both in clothing and flames), and with the cutest little monocle over their eye. The elemental cleared his throat as he fixed his suit, looking down at Slim in interest.

“~Yes, I’m okay, no thanks to you. ~I guess I should ask if you’re okay though?” Fuck, he had to have this monster.

Standing up to his full height, Slim lidded his eye sockets in a flirty way as he got ready to lay down the greatest pick-up line of his life. “i’m fine, but not nearly as fine as you in that suit. though, i’m sure it would look better in a pile on the floor.” he purred.

 _“Mutt. Are you...flirting right now?”_  Black’s voice hissed in his ear. Slim chose to ignore it as he watched the fire elemental laugh, the low pops and crackles of his voice making them sound particularly foreign and ever more attractive. The monster offered his hand for Slim to take, smiling warmly.

“~My name is Willby, and yours?”

Slim shook Willby’s hand, a devious smile on his face as he pulled lightly, making the elemental stumble into his arms. “it’s slim; don’t worry, i’ll have you screaming it soon enough.”

Willby tittered in his hold, flames lapping around Slim harmlessly as he brushed his mouth against the side of the skeleton’s mandible. “~Lead the way then, Slim.”

Slim’s eyes widened, not believing his luck. His shitty pick-up lines never worked normally. Deciding not to question it, Slim dragged Willby away from the main floor, giddily heading for the doors that led to the rest of the palace. His earpiece buzzed angrily as he walked off, Black screaming in his ear about something or another. He stealthily turned it off, muting the mic and the earphone as he stepped into the foyer with Willby.

Slim looked around the hallway, trying to find a sign to the nearest fancy bedrooms, when his eyes landed on the jackpot: a broom closet. He led the way, holding onto the fire elemental’s hand tightly as they quietly slipped inside.

Before Slim knew it, he was slammed against the wall as Willby advanced on him, slamming their mouths together. Damn, he struck gold today. He wrapped his arms around Willby, pulling him closer as he conjured his tongue to quickly tangle it with the others in a sensual dance. Willby made a loud groaning sound, crushing Slim closer to the wall as his hand crept over Slim’s pants to grope at his bulge.

“~Oh, you're packing quite a lot here, aren't you?” Willby sang, rubbing his hand roughly over the fabric.

“ahh, you know it, baby. already lubed up too, if you wanna jump on.” Slim moaned, tilting his head back as he gave in to all of the wonderful sensations.

Willby giggled, quickly changing their positions so that he was against the wall. He wrapped a leg around Slim’s waist, pulling him closer to lap at his neck. “~mmm, yes please.”

Slim hoisted Willby’s legs up to latch around his waist, resting him against the wall as he used a hand to unbuckle his belt. Boner freed, Slim wasted no time in rutting against the fire elemental, dragging his naked cock along Willby’s clothed ass in wild abandon. Moaning, Willby moved to furiously tongue Slim’s cervical vertebrae, wrapping his arms tightly around Slim’s back. “~What are you waiting for, pull my pants down and fuck me!” He growled, rocking against the length underneath him.

“yes sir,” Slim said. He braced a hand on the wall to keep them steady as he used the other to pull Willby’s pants down to his thighs. Rubbing a hand over his cock to get it ready, he slowly entered Willby’s willing ass, sighing as he slid in fully. “damn, you took me all in in one shot. you must be a pro at taking it up the ass.”

Willby grimaced, crushing their mouths together as he struggled to bounce on the dick in his ass. “~Less chatting, more fucking, peasant.”

“ohh, demanding and demeaning, my perfect combo,” Slim commented, slamming his length hard into Willby, making him keen in pleasure. He started thrusting into the other fast, setting a bruising pace as he kissed the fire elemental everywhere he could reach: his arms, his mouth, even his cute monocle. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, resting between his fangs as Slim began to approach his climax. “fuckkkkkkk, i’m getting close.”

It was at that moment that an odd thing occurred. Until that moment, all of Willby’s kisses had been soft, warm as a fireplace, but soft, since the elemental had no discernible teeth. However, in the moment that Slim climaxed, Willby leaned forward, and Slim felt a sharp pain on his neck as the man bit down hard.

Slim yelped, his whole body shivering as it tried to process the sensations of the new pain and his ongoing orgasm. He pushed the elemental into the wall hard as he pulled away, his now spent cock unlodging itself from Willby’s ass with a  _pop_.

“~Ow, what the hell?!” Willby shouted, pulling himself up and rubbing his bruised ass.

“what do you mean ‘ow’, you fucking bit me!” Slim countered, backing up until he hit the door of the closet.

Willby got dressed, frowning as he crossed his arms. “~Yeah, I'm a vampire. I thought you knew, being a vampire hunter and all.”

Slim gasped, hand to his mouth in shock. “what?!”

Willby gave him an exasperated look, pushing past him to leave the closet. Slim slid to the floor, trying to comprehend what just happened, missing the small  _thump_  right outside the door. Black walked into the closet, looking down at Slim in disgust as he adjusted his gloves. “You fucking idiot, if you listened to me you would've heard me tell you. Whatever, we got him so I don't even care. You okay?”

Slim looked up, blank look on his face. “it was fucking fantastic.”

“Hope it was good enough to carry you through the agony of getting  _that_  fixed,” Black sneered, gesturing to his bite mark.

“ughhhhh,” Slim groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	24. Day 24: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism - Classic!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Grillby is away, he gets a video chat from his cute boyfriends <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Masturbation, Webcam sex, Don’t get caught

Grillby sighed as he closed the door behind him, flopping onto the bed. He loved his family but...they could be a little overbearing, especially when all of the extended relatives were there too. It was Fuku’s birthday party, but for some reason, he was the focus of attention, most likely because he lived the farthest away. His parents, his cousins, even his grandparents were asking him about his job, his apartment, and his least favorite question, if there were any lucky monsters he was seeing. How could he tell them he was dating two of them?

Rolling over and grabbing his wireless headphones and laptop from his suitcase, he sat back against the headboard and relaxed. At least now he had some peace and quiet for the night; his family had put him in the guest room furthest away from everyone else, mostly because it was the smallest room in the house. Well, it worked out in his favor, he guessed.

His computer chimed, flashing a small icon on his screen; Sans and Papyrus were calling him. He smiled slightly at the picture that Papyrus had chosen for his icon, a photo of the three of them eating ice cream. Well, it was more the two of them laughing at Grillby’s melted cone, but still, it was one of his favorites.

He pressed the accept button, waving at the camera as his boyfriends showed up on the screen. Sans was sitting in Papyrus’ lap it seemed, which allowed both of them to appear in the view. Papyrus was chipper as usual, but Sans looked...pained? Maybe he was imagining it.  “Hello, Grillby!” “hey grillbz.”

“...Hi Sans, Hi Papyrus, how is it going at home?” Grillby asked.

“eh, same old, same old,” Sans said, shifting slightly in Papyrus’ hold. “How is uh, home? heh.”

“...It’s...kind of overwhelming, to be honest, but I’m finally alone for the night. My family has been asking me questions all night, and I’m started to get tired of being the center of attention.”

Papyrus leaned in close to the camera, whispering, “Maybe you need to take a load off and watch us for once?”

Grillby tilted his head in confusion. “...What do you mean…” He tapered off as Papyrus adjusted the camera, angling it down. Papyrus’ cock came into view, the orange length standing proud against Sans’ length as they lightly ground against each other. “...Oh.”

“Mind if we give you a little show?”

Nodding, Grillby unconsciously leaned closer to his laptop to see, shifting slightly to unbutton his pants. Papyrus brought his head down to Sans’, capturing him in a sweet kiss as he fondled the other’s ribs through his shirt. Sans whined, arching up into the touch as he probed along the inside of Papyrus’ mouth with his tongue.

Grillby released his half-hard cock from his pants as he took in the sounds of the two making out in front of him. This wasn’t how he was expecting his night to go, but fuck if it wasn’t welcome. Muffling a groan, Grillby placed a hand around his cock, loosely touching it as he watched his boyfriends. Sans pulled away from the kiss, looking over at the screen and smirking at Grillby. “looks like you’re getting all hot and bothered over there, mind showing us the goods?”

Grillby placed the laptop on the bed, angling the camera so that his whole body was in view. He opened his legs slightly, showing off his dick to the other two. He heard Sans’ groan of approval, as well as Papyrus’ gasp. “Wowie! You’re so hard!”  

“...You two are the ones making me like this,” Grillby chuckled, deciding to show off a little. He pulled at his tie, loosening it slightly as he teased his cock with the other hand. He ran his fingers over the shaft, trailing them up until he reached the swollen tip. “...I don’t think I’ll come anytime soon though with this performance. Maybe you can change that?” Rubbing a finger over his slit, Grillby blew a kiss at the camera, sending out an unspoken challenge to Papyrus.

Never one to be outdone by anyone on camera, Papyrus picked up Sans, kissing his neck softly as he gently guided the smaller skeleton onto his length. Trailing up to the back of San’s skull, Papyrus let out a moan against the bone as his length slid further into the other’s asshole. Grillby watched as Papyrus pulled off Sans’ shirt, catching the distinct shine of his SOUL as Papyrus began to rub his phalanges across the other’s ribs “Don’t worry, Grillby, we’ll give you a good show.” Papyrus crooned, slipping his hand into Sans’ ribcage.

As Grillby listened to the sound of Sans’ scream from the direct touch to his SOUL, he vowed to travel more often, especially if it meant this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	25. Day 25: Boot Worship | Smiles/Laughter - Swap!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch decides to help indulge Swirlby in some of his kinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megalo gave me some of the pun ideas lmao
> 
> Tags: Boot worship, bad puns, boots near crotches, Underswap!Grillby named Swirlby
> 
> EDIT: Sobbing over this A+ Fanart @magpiesins made for this prompt day: [LOOK AT THESE PERFECT BOYS](https://magpiesins.tumblr.com/post/166866656410/swap-papby-w-boot-worship-based-on-a-kinktober-a)

Stretch stared at the boots on his feet, unsure of how he felt about all of this. When he started dating Swirlby, the fire elemental was very upfront with his kinks, most of which Stretch had to look up to understand. (He still wasn't exactly sure what ‘sounding’ was…) He figured that he was willing to try and pick a kink that was a little more beginner friendly, and after furious searching, he decided to settle on boot worship. From what he could tell, it seemed like it required slightly less effort from him compared to the other kinks that Swirlby had mentioned, and therefore seemed like a good option.

After going to the store to pick up what he needed, Stretch came back home and sat on his bed, wearing a nice pair of black leather boots that came up to about his mid-calf. He had opted to not get heels, despite them being a popular choice for this, mostly so that he could stay comfortable. Man, he hoped that Swirlby liked this.

He heard voices from downstairs: the loud laughing of his brother, along with the quieter tones of his boyfriend. Soon enough the front door slammed, leaving the house in silence. Footsteps thudded up the staircase, matching the harsh thumping of Stretch’s SOUL as his anxiety began to rise.  _You can do this, Stretch, stay calm._

The door opened, revealing Swirlby as he quietly slipped in. “Hey~ I got your message, what did you want to try today…” He trailed off as he looked down, noticing the new apparel. Time seemed to pause as the two stared at one another, until finally, Swirlby moved forward, kneeling down in front of Stretch with a smirk. “Decided on boot worship, huh~? Do you remember your safe word, Papy?”

Stretch nodded, scooting his legs back to allow Swirlby some space. The fire elemental tutted, capturing one of the legs and pulling it back. He placed a hand underneath Stretch’s boot, maneuvering it so that it was at face height to him. “Mmm, I'm going to begin, okay~? I'll guide you through everything, but if you feel uncomfortable, use your safe word~” Swirlby instructed, looking at Stretch for confirmation.

“okay,” Stretch said, trembling slightly from nerves.

Swirlby moved close, nuzzling his face into the boot, before opening his mouth and licking along the side. Stretch watched in fascination as his boyfriend began to lovingly run his tongue from the base all the way up the shaft, even turning Stretch’s leg so that he could lap at the sole. He wasn't entirely sure what it was about boot worship that was so great, and he was slightly worried that he wasn't doing it right, but the telltale sign of a bulge in Swirlby’s pants helped alleviate his fears. The longer he watched the elemental work, the more it started to affect him as well. The other was so thorough and focused on his task, reminding Stretch of how he similarly performed during a blowjob.

Swirlby pulled his tongue away from the boot, moaning as he took a big whiff of it. “It's been so long since I've gotten my hands on a good boot to lick~! Such good quality too~”

“heh, it was slightly hard to find them, you know why?”

“Hm? Why~?”

“because they’re made out of _hide_.”

Swirlby burst into giggles, pressing his face into the boot to ground himself as his body shook with laughter. Warmth filled Stretch as he took in the state of the other. He liked making people laugh (it really didn’t matter if it were forced or not to him), but for some reason, he absolutely loved when it was his boyfriend that was genuinely enjoying his jokes. He smiled as Swirlby looked up, wiping molten tears from his eyes. “You jerk~ How dare you make me laugh that hard!” Swirlby said, resting his cheek against the tongue of the boot as he caught his breath.

Stretch shrugged nonchalantly. “i dunno what you're talking a _boot_.”

“Papy~! Staahpp!”

“what can i say, i’m a _pun_ ny guy.”

“Oh my god, I'm not even aroused anymore~”

“maybe i can bring it back,” Stretch chuckled as he pulled his foot away from Swirlby’s grip. He recalled one of the acts he came across in his research and decided that it might be appropriate to try here.

Taking a deep breath, Stretch trailed his boot down the side of Swirlby’s face, exhaling at the other’s gasp. Was he doing it right? He slowly brought his foot lower, rubbing circles over the fire elemental’s stomach, where his core rested. It was deathly quiet as he continued with his act, watching Swirlby closely and listening out for the other’s safeword. Swirlby kept his eyes on Stretch, glancing at the boot every now and again as his blush grew, slowly turning his face a dark shade of blue.

Looking to break the suddenly tense atmosphere, Stretch spoke up. “you know, if i pushed any harder we’d be  _sole_  touching.”

Swirlby closed his eyes as tremors racked his chest. “Is listening to your jokes a new form of humiliation?”

“ouch, that hurts.”

Stretch continued his descent, lightly pressing his toe against Swirlby’s crotch, causing the elemental to groan. The bulge under his boot only seemed to get harder as Swirlby began to thrust his hips up, grinding his erection against the sole. Groaning, Stretch watched the fire elemental slowly fall apart underneath him, inching his hand towards his own length. He unzipped his pants, freeing his boner and lightly touching it as he increased the pressure on his foot.

“Oh my god Papy, harder. Please, step on me~” Swirlby panted, reaching a hand up to fondle his chest.

Stretch complied as he wrapped his hand fully around his dick, getting off on the fire elemental’s pleasure. “fuck, you're loving this, aren't you?”

Swirlby moaned in approval as he tilted his head back, mouth open in arousal as he dug his hands into the carpet fibers. He bucked harshly, pleas falling from his mouth as he babbled. Stretch pulled his foot away from Swirlby, ignoring the other’s whines as he stood. His cock bounced freely as he towered over the fire elemental, smiling down at him. He placed his heel on the floor, resting the boot against Swirlby’s crotch as he grabbed ahold of his dick again. “you remember your safe word, right?”

The glare Swirlby gave him quickly disappeared as he took a step forward onto his boyfriend’s crotch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	26. Day 26: Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose - Fell!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge wonders how he keeps managing to get into these situations, he just wanted some damn clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Ecto-bodies, cute boys in lingerie, the return of the Tsuntsun!Edge

Edge scowled as he looked in the mirror, wondering how the fuck he managed to get to this point. It was a simple request to Fellby for some clothing for Red: nothing more, nothing less.

A while back, Red had shown Edge a piece of lingerie that the fire elemental had gifted him —The two had been casually seeing each other so it wasn't too out of the ordinary for Red to receive things from time to time— and Edge was impressed. The quality was much nicer than he thought it would be, considering that grease trap where Fellby worked. Apparently, the other had a small underground ring where he sold similar products to monsters, and Edge was planning to turn a blind eye to it if it meant he could see his brother in more skimpy clothing.

However, when he went to ask Fellby, he was denied! What the fuck, didn't the elemental know who he was? Edge went through all of his tricks to try and convince the bar owner, even threatening to expose his black market, but Fellby smoothly countered him on all fronts. Eventually, he had to swallow his pride and ask what the other wanted from him.

The elemental had only wanted one thing: to see the vice-captain in his clothing, and then he would give the brothers unlimited access to his supply. Edge knew he would be a fool to turn down that offer after coming this far, but he was slightly uncomfortable with wearing such girly clothing in public, so they negotiated that Edge would show off the clothing in the safety of own house.

Now here he was, standing in his bathroom as Fellby and Red waited in his bedroom, and wearing a set of lingerie, chosen specifically for him by Fellby himself. To be fair, the other had excellent taste in clothing, not that he would ever tell the elemental himself. He was dressed in a black bra and panty set, along with a garter belt to hold up the sheer black thigh high stockings that Fellby had included. Edge had summoned his ecto-body to help fill out the clothing, and he found that he didn't even have to adjust his magic at all to fit them. Red must've given Fellby his measurements, that little shit.

Edge turned to see his body from all directions, praising himself silently. Damn, he looked really good! He stopped, suddenly remembering that his clothing was really revealing. Fellby really wanted to see him in this? Red did mention how sometimes the elemental would comment on how good-looking he was —which was natural, he WAS a handsome skeleton— but he figured that was just flattery. Could Fellby actually have a crush on him, and this was the way to court him? I-it wasn’t like Edge liked him or anything! He wasn’t excited about the prospect of Fellby seeing him in risque clothing and finding him attractive! There was no way that Edge might’ve just put slightly more magic into his thighs to make them look more shapely in an attempt to woo the handsome bartender!

Blushing bright red, Edge checked over his undergarments once more before stepping into the high heels Red had suggested for him. He took a deep breath, trying to quell his sudden nerves as he opened the door to the bedroom.

“holy shit boss!”

“I knew I chose the right thing…”

Edge stared at the two on his bed, mouth hung open. Someone decided that he wouldn’t be the only monster dressed up today, it seemed. Red and Fellby were both decked in lingerie; Red was wearing a black sheer babydoll over his ecto-flesh, and Fellby had a corset and skirt on. It was normal for him to see Red in various states of undress, but having the fire elemental so close to him and wearing so little sent all the blood rushing from his head, making him feel dizzy. “W-why are you two wearing lingerie?!”

“We didn’t want you to feel embarrassed...” Fellby answered.

Edge grimaced, looking the other way. “I’m not embarrassed! It’s not like I care what you think of me in this outfit. The Great and Terrible Papyrus looks great in anything!”

“god, ya sure do, c’mere boss…” Red drooled, coaxing Edge to the bed. Edge covered his midsection with his arms as he slowly made his way over to Red, keeping his head up to at least pretend he wasn’t freaking out. As soon as he made it into Red’s reach, the other pulled him into his lap, his hands instantly roaming all over Edge’s exposed ecto-body.

“Red!” Edge screeched, somehow blushing harder than he was before.

“what? I’m helping fellbz! He wants a good hands-on look at ya!” Red said, rubbing his hands over Edge’s flat stomach.

Edge looked at Fellby, surprised at the pink blush currently taking over the other’s face. Looking away bashfully, he kicked out a leg, resting it in Fellby’s lap. The other sputtered, flames sparking erratically as he glanced from Edge to his leg and back. “If you want to touch the Great Papyrus, you’re going to have to work your way up to it!” Edge said, folding his arms.

He wasn’t expecting the fire elemental to do anything, perhaps ignore his leg, but to his surprise, Fellby picked his leg up by the back of his thigh and moved forward to kiss Edge’s ankle softly. He caressed the stocking-clad thigh as he began to kiss higher, making eye contact with Edge. Red mimicked the other, moving his hands higher to rest on his plush chest as he placed open mouth kissed on Edge’s neck, chuckling at the small moan Edge couldn’t hold in.

“hey boss,” Red panted against the side of his skull. “how about ya let us see how great this clothing looks on the floor, huh?”

Whining, Edge could only nod, ready for whatever the two had planned for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	27. Day 27: Branding - Swapfell!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willby and Slim take the next step in their relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: permanently marking bones, body horror, light mutilation, soul touching, possessive feelings, hurt/comfort?, anxious!Slim, feels of low self-worth, Swapfell!Grillby named Willby
> 
>  
> 
> Headcanon: Fire elementals have a solid core located in their belly which protects their SOUL from enemies. Under normal circumstances a fire elemental can only access their SOUL during a heat, but they have the ability to basically dig it out if they use enough heat to weaken the outer layer. Their core usually fixes itself and restabilizes within a week, but their SOUL is exposed during the healing process.

“~Ready?” Willby asked. **  
**

Slim looked over, flashing Willby a thumbs up as he smiled slightly. He hoped that the other would take his cheesy gestures at face value because he was trying his best to not to fall apart into an anxious mess. His eye lights shifted down as he took in the other’s flaming hands, the tips of his fingers burning a bright pink from the intensity of the concentrated magic there. He tried to think about how great the elemental’s heat would feel etched into his body, and not on the weight it carried. Not yet.

Early last week, Willby had approached him while he was at home, which was pretty unusual for the flame elemental. The two had a casual relationship that generally came down to frequent meetings at various places in the underground: at Willby’s home, his sentry station, and sometimes in the basement, if his lord wasn't home. They never met at Slim's house though, unless it was a session between the three of them, and usually, he was the one that set those up. He couldn't say that he was expecting the other to get down on one knee, right in front of his lord no less, and ask for his consent to mark him.

In his world, branding was used as a form of ownership; it was a way to show other monsters who they'd have to answer to if they did anything to the marked individual. However, it was also a high form of commitment. Since there's usually a permanent mark associated with the process, asking someone for that was almost akin to a marriage proposal.

It's not that Slim didn't have feelings for Willby, in fact, he was pretty smitten with the purple flame elemental. The other was just extremely flighty; he never seemed to want to fully commit to Slim, so it kind of threw him for a loop. After he had checked and double checked that this was what both Willby and his lord had wanted (apparently his brother had been shipping them for a while and didn't mind sharing his possessions), Slim agreed, and they made plans for the actual date.

Now, a week later, the two of them were in the brothers’ spare playroom, with Slim reclining in a medical chair and Willby standing above him. His lord had conveniently made himself sparse before Willby came over, staying just long enough to pat him lightly on the arm as a form of encouragement. To say Slim was nervous would be an understatement, really. What could such a fabulous monster see in someone such as himself? He was gross, disgusting: not really fit to be anyone's  _boyfriend_ , nevermind being  _marked_ -

“~Pup, I feel you stinking up the air with your anxiety,” Willby scoffed lightly, patting the other's skull with his hand.

Slim grunted as the elemental dropped into his lap, laying on his stomach as he stared into Slim’s eye lights. “i dunno if this chair can support the both of us…”

Willby glanced at him, affronted. “~Are you calling me fat?”

“no no, i just-”

“~I'm kidding. You seem tense, are you okay?”

Slim focused his eye lights on Willby’s flames as he thought about how to answer his question. Was he okay? Well, if he were to put his emotional turmoil on a scale of 1-10 with 1 being a Vulkin in a lava bath and 10 being a Froggit in a lava bath, he'd probably be around a 7, but-

“~Pup.”

He stopped as hands grasped his mandible, opening his eyes (when had he closed them?) as Willby forced him to make eye contact. Willby sighed, scooting forward to rest their foreheads together. Warms hands slipped down into his bony phalanges as Willby pressed their bodies together, breathing deeply to help ground him. Slim let the tension seep out of his bones as he relaxed into the intimate gesture, nuzzling his teeth against the space where Willby’s nose would be.

After a short while, Willby opened his mouth, shifting his head slightly to whisper against the side of the other’s skull. “~ You…do want this, right?”

“more than anything in the world,” Slim answered, wrapping his arms around the other. “i feel so honored that you think I'm worthy of your mark and proud to show others the perfect monster i belong to.”

“~Then why are you shaking so much, Pup? And tell me the truth, I will not allow this new step in our relationship to based on lies.”

Despite his nerves, Slim found himself chuckling; sometimes Willby was so much like his lord. Taking a few moments to calm himself again, Slim took a moment to find the right words. “i’m just… a little scared, i guess? i mean, you're amazing, a great monster in every single way. i really cherish you, and i’ve grown fond of our relationship, so having such a permanent mark of you in myself? it’s a dream come true.”

Slim took a deep breath, gripping Willby’s waist slightly harder as he willed himself to go on.

“i just, feel like i don't deserve it; to be this happy, you know? i’ve done so many fucked up things, hurt so many people, and nevermind everything else wrong with me. you deserve a better monster than me, willby.”

He closed his eyes, ready for the usual encouraging word vomit he received from his brother when instead he felt the heat leave his torso. Slim opened them to see the elemental straddling his pelvis casually, unbuttoning his suit jacket. “uh…i’m always willing to do this but, is it really the right time?”

“~This is important, so shut up and pay attention,” Willby snapped, shrugging off his jacket. Slim watched as the elemental gave the same treatment to his dress shirt, tossing it haphazardly behind him. Willby trailed his hands around the light purple mark of his core as the flames from his bare chest flickered violently in irritation, filling the air with popping sounds.

Slim temporarily forgot to breathe as he gazed at the beautiful form of his lover. He almost wanted nothing more than to forget about his emotions, flip their positions and have his way with the other, but he had to pay attention. Willby directed all of his magic into his hand, heating it up to a degree that even Slim could feel it, before piercing through the outer layer of his core with a scream. Slim went to stop him, but Willby kicked out a leg, pushing it down hard onto his ribcage as he continued. “~Don't you fucking dare stop me,” Willby hissed, steam escaping from his open mouth. “I’m going to show you how much you mean to me, Pup.”

Slim wheezed from the pressure, watching in horror as Willby slowly inched his hand into his core. He knew that elementals housed their SOULs deep within the protective layer of the core inside their body, but as far as he knew, they were only accessible during a heat. Well, unless someone could manage to crack open their core and get to it. From what he could guess based on the muffled screams coming from Willby’s mouth and the molten tears falling, this must've been extremely agonizing for him. Why was he doing this? What was he trying to prove? He struggled against the other’s leg, trying to do anything to free himself. “willby, please!”

Willby gasped, body convulsing slightly as he broke through his core. Slim found himself looking away as the elemental pulled his hand out, no doubt knowing that it would be housing the small inverted heart that was Willby’s SOUL. He took a deep breath as the other removed his leg, turning his head to avoid looking at the bright light; no matter how much he wanted to see it, it was improper…

A warm hand covered his eye lights, turning his head back to the center. “~Pup.” Slim stiffened at the intensity of the word. “~I know you won’t listen to my words when I tell you how I feel, but maybe you’ll listen to a part of me that can't lie. Will you do this for me?”

He felt himself nodding at the question; The other didn't phrase it as an order or as something to benefit Slim, but a plea for himself. Somehow this hit him harder than he thought as tears prickled at the corner of his sockets. Slim stuck his hands out, cupping them together. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, it could've been two seconds or two minutes, but eventually, a small object was placed into his hands at the same time that Willby removed his hand away from his face.

The tears that were threatening to spill before now flowed freely as Slim was overwhelmed by the strong feelings of devotion, lust, caring, and happiness that filtered through his connection to Willby. The elemental really felt this strongly about him? He rubbed a shaky finger across the front of the SOUL as he took it in, hoping the other could sense his feelings.

Willby coughed lightly, bringing Slim’s attention back to his face. The elemental looked less sure of himself than usual, the fire at the top of his head crackling low. “~I'm not good at talking through my feelings, but...I really do care about you. You're such an amazing monster in so many ways. I think…if I knew what love felt like, I'd probably feel that for you.”

Slim nodded, hiccuping as he pulled the SOUL to his mouth, kissing it gently. He wanted to tell Willby he felt the same, but he knew if he opened his mouth the only thing that would come out were sobs, so he focused his intent to Willby through his kisses.

The two sat in silence, focusing on their feelings as they whispered sweet nothings to each other through their connection. Slim was the first to break it, barely letting his voice rise above a whisper. “i think i’m ready now. can I hold onto…” He trailed off, letting his eye lights fall down to his hands.

Willby nodded, quickly wiping away a tear from under his monocle before adjusting himself to allow Slim to sit up. Slim watched as the elemental quickly ignited his hand again, focusing his magic to one finger and bringing it close to Slim’s clavicle. He nodded as they locked eyes, watching as Willby slowly pressed his finger against the bone.

The first thing that Slim registered was pain, searing pain as the heat seemed to hit him everywhere, despite being focused on one area. Willby shushed him through their connection as he rubbed his forearm awkwardly against Slim’s jaw in an attempt to soothe him. The pain began to ebb away as his bone numbed under the other’s touch, only for it to blossom again as Willby inched his way down.

The elemental slowly worked his finger over the collarbone, keeping himself steady by gripping the armrest on the other side of the chair. Slim panted as the pain began to register as pleasure, the magic swirling in his pelvis conjuring itself into a thick cock. He whined softly as he tried grinding his length against the other's clothed ass.

“~Pup, I swear to fucking god, if you make me mess this up I'll end you.”

Slim smiled softly; even though the other sounded so crass, he couldn't hide the rush he felt from this either. They were devoting themselves to each other permanently in the only way they knew how. He would be Willby’s, and Willby would be his, forever. He focused on that sentiment, and from the way the elemental was lightly grinding against his crotch, it seemed like he also liked that idea.

By the time Willby finished, they were both a mess, figuratively and literally. Willby’s SOUL had begun to leak profusely during the branding, drenching them in its thick goop. The sight of it aroused Slim, forcing precum to dribble from his dick and stain the fabric of his pants. The elemental leaned over, grabbing a small hand mirror and holding it in front of the skeleton’s face. Slim gasped; a small cursive ‘w’ was etched into his collarbone, signifying the other’s name, and on his sternum, there was a small depiction of a campfire encased in a shield.

“~My clan mark,” Willby explained, putting the mirror back. “~Not many people will recognize it anymore but…I was feeling slightly possessive. You are mine now.”

“i’m yours,” Slim moaned, thrusting his hips up as he lightly squeezed on Willby’s SOUL.

Willby growled, moving just enough to slip the rest of his clothes off, before leaning forward to snake his tongue into Slim’s mouth. They kissed passionately as Willby ran his hands over the marks, the flames of his body swaying violently around the two of them. Slim broke the kiss first, groaning as Willby rubbed their lengths together. “~Mine, mine, mine!”

Slim shuddered, the tone going right to his cock as the other ran his tongue over his sternum. “oh my god, willby!”

“~Fuck me, Pup. Claim me just like I claimed you!”

“wait, what about your core? shouldn't we worry about that?”

Willby looked down as if suddenly remembering it. “~It should fix itself over a week or two. I'll just be slightly vulnerable. Good thing I have my trusty dog to protect me, right?”

Slim nodded, warmth bubbling up inside of him. He brought Willby’s SOUL to his mouth, stretching out his tongue to wrap around it, and then he positioned the now moaning elemental over his cock. As he sunk into the delicious heat of the others ass, he couldn't help but think of how fortunate he was to finally have something to call ‘his’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue</](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	28. Day 28: Tickling - Swap!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirlby wakes up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Tickling, cute fluff, Underswap!Grillby named Swirlby, Powerbottom!Swirlby (although that’s the standard for the way I write him lmao)

Swirlby fluttered his eyes open, sleepily staring at the ceiling and wondering why he was awake. As far as he could tell, he didn’t have a nightmare; in fact, he was having a very pleasant dream before he woke up. Somehow he had managed to craft tiny mugs for his fire ant brethren, and they were all having a tea party in that one spot that he liked in Hotland. He was just about to bring out the candy before he was woken up, too!

The bed shifted underneath him as his lover turned over, the other’s spine pushing solidly into his arm. Swirlby smiled; he must’ve been woken up by his cute boyfriend, Stretch. It was slightly weird for the other to move around this much though. Usually, when Stretch slept, he was as stiff as a board. Maybe he was having an exciting dream? Giggling to himself, Swirlby turned onto his side, wrapping his arms around Stretch’s ribcage and hugging him from behind. He buried his face into the other’s shirt, taking in the sweet aroma of his bones. So nice!

“swirlby?”

“You're awake~?” Swirlby asked. Stretch hummed, flipping over and cuddling into the embrace. 

Swirlby ran his fingers down the side of Stretch’s jaw, wondering how he ended up with such a handsome monster. He couldn't say that he planned to end up with a skeleton lover; if he were being perfectly honest he would’ve expected himself to go for something furry, but no complaints here. Nuzzling into Stretch, Swirlby moved in to place a sweet kiss on the other’s nasal bone. Stretch made a sound almost akin to a purr as he leaned forward to capture Swirlby’s mouth in a kiss, lazily lapping their tongues together. The two laid together in silence, comfortable in the other’s embrace, softly trading kisses under the glow of Swirlby’s body. It was picturesque if Swirlby had to put a term to it. Very soft and happy. He kind of wanted more though, to be honest. Something more...active.

Hoping that Stretch was in a mood to fuck since, well they had nothing better to do in the middle of the night, Swirlby rolled over onto him, pinning him down to the bed. “Hey handsome~ Up for a little fun?”

“hmm, i dunno. what can we do that’s fun?”

“I can think of a few things~,” Swirlby said, rutting his hips down into Stretch to tease him. The skeleton grunted, digging his fingers into Swirlby’s sides to keep himself steady. Swirlby bent down to kiss Stretch, but to his surprise Stretch blocked him.

“you’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

Try harder? Swirlby sat back, resting his hand against his chin as he thought. What could he do that was better than standard sex? Well, there was something he read once that seemed interesting, but he wasn’t that well versed in it: erotic tickling. Maybe he could try it?

Wiggling his fingers, Swirlby placed his hands on Stretch’s ribcage, trying to decide where would be best to start first. ...Were skeletons even ticklish? “Hey, Papy~ do skeletons have ticklish spots?” He asked.

“uhh...well, there’s the funny bone.”

“That’s not a bone~!” Swirlby whined.

Stretch laughed. “nyeh heh heh, you caught me. well, i guess the bottom of my ribs is pretty ticklish? blue used to get me there when i was younger.”

Praising his good luck, Swirlby wasted no time in brushing his finger at a spot under the other’s ribs to test it. Stretch reacted instantly, clasping a hand to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sudden cackles. Swirlby wasn’t expecting such a big reaction, but he couldn’t say that he wasn’t happy about it. Stretch’s laughter was much more unrestrained than usual; it was loud, boisterous, and so infectious that he couldn’t help but join in.

“ahahahaha! what are you doing??” Stretch breathed out, moving his arms down in an attempt to shield his ribs from the elemental.

“What’s it look like~?” Swirlby asked nonchalantly, dodging the other’s attempts to stop him. “Tickling can stimulate the sensitive fibers of your magic, did you know that~?”

“y-yeah? Ahaha mercy! i can’t breathe!”

“You don’t even have lungs, dear, now don’t interrupt~” Swirlby tutted. He slipped one of his hands down to Stretch’s spine, stroking around the individual vertebrae. Stretch’s laughter quickly abated as he choked back a groan, making Swirlby grin. Looks like he did still have that magic touch after all. “Feels good, right~?”

Swirlby bent down, moving his hands to the Stretch’s hips as he trailed his tongue along the underside of his ribs. Stretch’s body tremored underneath him as Swirlby slid his fingers across the sensitive holes of his sacrum, seemingly trying to decide whether to arouse or excite him. Arousal won out, Swirlby concluded, based on the swirling magic starting to manifest itself in Stretch’s pelvis.

He continued to stimulate the other for a while, licking different parts of Stretch’s ribs and fingering a lazy path downward with his fingers as his boyfriend became a small puddle of pleasure underneath him. At one point, he looked up to check on Stretch, finding the other muffling his moans with the back of his hand, face flushed and eye lights fuzzy. Maybe he could start on the main event now?

Pulling his tongue away, Swirlby rubbed his thumb in circles over his lover’s pubic symphysis, encourage the magic to form something he could work with. Stretch cried out as his magic crackled, conjuring into a thick cock.

Swirlby wasted no time in getting himself undressed, tossing his pants in a random direction as he lined his asshole up to Stretch’s dick, gently pushing it in with a deep sigh. Stretch echoed the sound as he held onto Swirlby’s hips, helping to guide him down. As the fire elemental reached the base of Stretch’s dick, the two of them stilled, taking a breath as they adjusted themselves to the feeling.

“Hey Papy~” Swirlby said, running his fingers over the skeleton’s sensitive sternum. “What if I tickled you while I rode you~?”

“please don’t.”

Swirlby giggled, raising his hips up before dropping back down, setting a fast pace. He panted as Stretch’s thick length hit deep in his asshole, brushing past his prostate after a quick angle change. Stretch wasn’t doing much better; his sockets were scrunched shut and moans fell from his mouth as he thrust his hips up, meeting Swirlby’s hit for hit. Feeling particularly devious, Swirlby slammed his hips down hard as he ran his hands under Stretch’s ribs, feeling the harsh jolt of the other’s body.

“fuck, i’m gonna..!” Stretch yelled, pulling Swirlby flush against him as his body locked up, releasing his cum into the other’s willing asshole. Swirlby gripped his dick, jerking into his hand as he brought himself to his own orgasm, groaning as he coated Stretch’s ribs in his release.

Swirlby began to laugh, balancing himself against Stretch’s ribcage as he tried not to topple over. “Now that’s what I call a bumpy ride~!”

Stretch groaned underneath him, shaking his head in disapproval. “why are you like this?”

“Because i  _lava_  you~”

Swirlby giggled as Stretch pulled him down, eagerly anticipating a kiss when suddenly the other quickly switched their positions. Stretch pinned Swirlby down, pulling his hands up above his head in one of his hands as the other slowly glided down the middle of Swirlby’s chest, making him shiver in anticipation.

“now then, let’s see if i can find your ticklish spots, hm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue</](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	29. Day 29: Omorashi - Felll!Papby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellby is really curious about skeleton biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl I’ve been waiting for this day since last year’s kinktober, is that weird? I still feel like 99% shame but man do I love it.
> 
> So you might be thinking: Water and Elementals OH NO! It’s excess magic, no worries. A beautiful headcanon made by the fic writer otherangela whose fic I lowkey live for. Hope I brought this kink some justice!
> 
> Tags: Underfell!Grillby named Fellby, low levels of tsun!Edge, piss fascination, pee, humiliation, fucking while covered in piss...?

Edge squirmed, hands gripping the tarp underneath him in an attempt to focus on anything other than his aching bladder. His naked cock twitched every now and again from the effort it took to hold himself back from making a mess. At this point, he really just wanted to let himself go, but he couldn’t. Not here anyway! An intake of breath reminded him that he wasn’t alone, looking up to see Fellby with his sunglasses off and eyes wide in fascination as he watched Edge. How disgusting. But then again, would he be any less for agreeing to do this? **  
**

It all started a few days ago when Edge had been the unfortunate loser of a bet between himself and his brother, and as punishment, he had to go drinking with the other at Fellby’s bar. Red had convinced him to get one drink after another, and Edge knew that with all this magical substance in his gut that he’d have to void the excess magic sooner or later. When the moment came he excused himself to go outside, and while he was doing his business, Fellby chose that time to take out the trash.

At first, the elemental was shocked; from what Edge could tell, the other had never really had much experience with this sort of stuff since he never had to do it himself. Soon, much to Edge’s irritation, it turned into an obsession. Fellby had begun to serve him more and more drinks in an attempt to catch the skeleton in the bathroom. Edge wasn’t really sure what his aim is, especially when the other would never actually come into the bathroom to watch when Edge did have to go; he would creep outside the door, peeking around the corner. Edge knew he was there and obviously kept the door open for him so he could figure out his stupid fascination. Why wouldn’t he just take the hint?

Edge finally cornered Fellby yesterday, asking him what he wanted. Fellby shifted his feet, looking down at the ground, before mumbling that he wanted to watch Edge, but he couldn’t watch him in the bathroom: much too close to water for his liking. He apparently had some ideas from the internet on how to make it possible for him to watch, and Edge really just wanted this whole thing to go away, so he agreed.

Unfortunately, he had some regrets.

Edge looked away from Fellby, cheeks tinted red as he tried to ignore the pain coming from his pelvis. He had been aware of his need to go a while ago, but how long? It felt like it had been hours now. He pushed his knees together underneath him, the cool plastic gliding over his bones reminding him all too well of the cold drinks that had been pressed to his face earlier by the fire elemental for him to drink. How many did he drink again? Fuck, shit, don’t think about that right now.

“Hey…”

Edge snapped his head back to glare at the other. “What do you want?”

“You’ve been holding it for awhile…and you’ve been squirming a lot over there...” Fellby looked away, pink tinting his face. “Why don’t you just...let go…?”

“I can’t just ‘let go’, you dick!”

“Why…?” Fellby tilted his head, confused.

“Well, it’s…!  Fuck, you know what I’m talking about!” Edge huffed at the other’s blank stare. “Okay, maybe you don’t. It’s just...weird, going somewhere that isn’t the toilet.”

The elemental got to his feet, surprising Edge, and walked over to the tarp to sit in front of him. Edge went to back away but Fellby caught him by the leg, keeping him there just long enough to pull him into his lap. He wanted to get out of the other’s grip, but he knew if he jostled himself too quickly, he would have an accident and ruin Fellby’s clothing.

Shivering, Edge tried to keep his cool as the other began to rub his hands over his body, caressing his ribs with one hand as he trailed the other down his spine. With all the extra attention being placed on him, Edge found himself slowly becoming aroused. His cock hardened, accidentally poking Fellby softly with the tip. The other glanced down, smirking at his predicament. “Getting excited hm...?”

Edge gasped as Fellby suddenly pushed a finger into his puckered entrance, feeling the pressure from his bladder return with a vengeance. “Ah, wait, stop!”

“I’m trying to help you…” Fellby insisted, inserting a second finger to join the first. He stretched his fingers inside of Edge, making him moan.

Edge whined, wrapping his legs desperately around the elemental in an attempt to ground himself. He knew exactly what this fucking man was doing, and it was starting to get to him. Trying to fight against the fingers inside of his entrance, Edge covered his mouth as he felt a bit of hot magic leak out of his cock, forming a wet mark on Fellby’s pants. “Please! I can’t hold it much longer!”

Fellby’s eyes widened, pulling back to watch him. “Do it…”

Tears bubbled up in Edge’s eyes as he pushed his dick down just in time as a steady stream of watery magic flowed out. Humiliation ran hot through his bones as he realized, making his breath hitch brokenly as he let out a sob. Distantly, he heard what sounded like a lust-filled groan as his magic began to flow onto Fellby, soaking his clothing. The relief that flowed through Edge felt amazing, orgasmic even as he ground his dick into Fellby, moaning with wild abandon.

The fingers inside of his ass started moving again, fucking him roughly as they searched for his prostate. He pushed back harshly onto them, crying out when they grazed the sweet bundle of nerves. The stream from Edge’s dick finally began to trickle to a stop as he rutted himself against Fellby, throwing his head back in arousal. Fellby panted harshly, pulling his fingers out of Edge to undo his belt. Pushing his wet trousers down to expose his dick, he wasted no time in impaling the skeleton in one shot, holding him steady as he thrust into him violently.

“Ah! Shit, so good!” Edge moaned, going to wrap a hand around his length until Fellby slapped it away with a growl. Instead, he wrapped his own hand around it, jerking Edge off frantically.

“Unh, Papyrus...how are you so fucking sexy…?” Fellby ground out, angling Edge over to bury his dick deeper inside him. Suddenly, Edge squeezed his legs around Fellby as he came, spraying red cum over himself as he moaned. The elemental thrust into him a few more times before he climaxed, coating the inside of the skeleton’s ribcage with his hot release.

The two held onto each other, taking deep breaths as they wound down from their orgasms. Fellby angled Edge’s face up to him, kissing him fully on the teeth as he rubbed Edge’s femurs. He pulled away, frowning at the tears that were coating Edge’s cheeks. “Are you okay…?”

Edge sniffed angrily. “I’m fine, I just have something in my eye socket!”

He crossed his arms as the elemental nodded, pulling him close and peppering kisses onto his skull. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, especially Fellby, but he was looking forward to the next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	30. Day 30: Cunnilingus | Toys - Swap!Papysansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swirlby wants to show his favorite monsters how much he appreciates them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second to last day! EXCITEMENT!
> 
> Tags: Underswap!Grillby named Swirlby, Fontcest(Swapcest), ecto-bodies, cunnilingus, anal fingering, anal dildos, some biting

“Okay, both of you sit back and relax~” Swirlby purred.

Stretch looked over at Blue, nodding before getting onto the bed, scooting back until his back hit the headrest. Blue followed, pressing their naked hips together as he lined up their pelves, sighing at the contact. Excitement fluttered through Stretch; Swirlby had decided to take the reins over the scene for today, boldly declaring that he would be in charge of the brother’s orgasms. It wasn’t like it was the first time Swirlby had taken charge, but it was Stretch’s first time seeing him service more than one monster.

The elemental looked between the two, grinning appreciatively. “Good~! Now, can you summon your ecto-bodies for me~? Blue, I want you to summon your yummy dick for me and Papy, do you mind summoning a pussy?”

Stretch tilted his head in confusion as Blue summoned his body beside him. A pussy? That wasn't Swirlby’s usual. The elemental tended to prefer a cock to work with, so this request sort of threw him for a loop. “sure, but aren’t dicks more your style?”

“My style is everything, dear~ This is my time to spoil you two, and I'm pretty sure I can satisfy you no matter what you have~” Swirlby said, waggling his tongue. Stretch flushed, squirming as his ecto-body formed. He instantly went to cover his stomach, trying not to glance at Blue’s chiseled abs. It wasn't that he was ashamed of his body or anything-he had some rocking tits- but having his brother’s nice, flat stomach next to his own soft, pudgy one made him slightly self-conscious.

Swirlby frowned, crawling onto the bed to slap Stretch’s hand away. “Don’t hide, I want to see all of you~ Blue, can you help your brother relax more while I finish up my preparations?”

Stretch squeaked as Blue pulled his face to his, breath ghosting over his teeth. The other smiled at him, rubbing his cheek before he gently nuzzled their teeth together, humming happily into the connection. Even without saying anything, Blue was such a calming presence that Stetch felt his body relax. He turned into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Blue’s torso to pull him closer, moaning as the other’s tongue lapped against the front of his teeth. Stretch opened his mouth to grant access, and as their tongues began to tangle against each other, he heard the unmistakable sound of Swirlby’s toy chest opening. He briefly wondered if the elemental was choosing something for him, or for Blue. It would make sense if Swirlby was choosing a dildo to get Stretch off with while he rode his brother’s length, but he kind of wished that the elemental would….well, he wasn’t sure. He might’ve been slightly curious as to how his tongue would feel but...in either case, it was Swirlby’s rodeo. He could do whatever he wanted; Stretch would probably get off either way and love it.

Blue pulled away, the tiny string of saliva connecting their mouths together breaking as he moved his head down to lap his neck. “Papy, you taste so good,” Blue whispered, bringing his hands up to fondle Stretch’s plump breasts.

“ah, shit blue,” Stretch groaned, fingers digging into Blue’s back as he pushed himself further into the other’s touch. Blue chuckled as he opened his mouth wider, dragging his fangs against the soft ecto-flesh and making Stretch quiver in his hold. There was just something about the slight thrill of danger that made his bones rattle so deliciously. He was just about ready to jump into Blue’s lap and submit himself to the other when a warm hand rubbed his leg.  

“I hate to interrupt~”  Swirlby’s face was tinted a slight blue, mouth open as he wiped a tiny bit of drool away. “While I love watching you two like this, I need to butt in for a quick second~”

Stretch watched as Swirlby crawled onto the bed, jumping when a small object was tossed onto the bed between his legs. He looked down to see a dildo and judging by the flared base it was meant to be an anal one. It had a short cord jutting out of the base, connecting to a small remote at the end. Before he could ponder more on the toy, Blue’s gasps made him turn curiously. Swirlby had planted himself squarely in Blue’s lap, feeling up the shorter skeleton as he engaged him in a fierce kiss. Stretch watched the two make out, his pussy aching from arousal as the wet sounds of their tongues reached him.

Edging down towards his crotch, Stretch rubbed a finger against the outside of his lips as Swirlby dragged his tongue down Blue’s chest. The elemental didn’t linger, much to Stretch’s surprise, but instead, he cut right to the chase as he took Blue’s dick in his mouth, bobbing up and down as he pressed a finger into his asshole. Stretch observed Blue’s face scrunch up in pleasure as Swirlby added another finger, sending hot pangs of arousal straight through him. He dipped a finger through the wet folds into his entrance, moaning slightly as it rubbed against his walls.

A small tapping against his leg broke him out of his trance. Swirlby’s hand was resting palm up beside him, fingers moving in such a way to suggest Stretch pass something to him, but what did he have? Stretch looked around, remembering the dildo that had been thrown his way earlier. He picked it up, placing it into Swirlby’s hand. Swirlby slurped loudly as he rose off of Blue’s cock, pulling his fingers out of the other’s puckered entrance to replace them with the dildo. Blue bit down on his hand, muffling his sounds as the dildo was pushed past the tight ring of muscles and into his ass, sliding all the way into the base.

“Aha~ there you go, dear,” Swirlby said. He pressed the button on the remote, sending a low thrum throughout the room as the dildo whirred to life. Swirlby smiled as he watched Blue shudder and lean against Stretch, moaning from the vibrations. “Now you stay put here while I take care of Stretch~”

Stretch jumped as Swirlby dropped into his lap, nuzzling Stretch’s stomach with his cheek. “a-ah, hello,” he stuttered out, trying his best not to moan as the other began to knead the soft flesh of his legs.

“Hello Papy~” Swirlby sang, voice low as he glanced up at him over his glasses. Stretch gasped at the intensity of Swirlby’s look, not used to seeing him in this situation. He tried to keep his breathing under control as the fire elemental gave him a wink before slowly kissing a path down his belly. Each kiss left a lingering warmth that Stretch couldn’t help but whimper at; his magic fluttering happily from the soft touches.

When Swirlby reached his pussy he paused, staring at it long enough that Stretch began to get antsy. Was Swirlby getting cold feet? Or maybe...was his body a problem? Maybe his pussy wasn’t the right size, or maybe not attractive enough?  “is it okay?” He asked.

Swirlby’s eyes snapped up to look at him. “Oh! Sorry, I got a little mesmerized~”

Before Stretch could ask what he meant, Swirlby leaned forward, opening his mouth and licking a long stripe down the middle.

“ah fuck!”

“Hush, I’ve barely started~” Swirlby joked, placing Stretch’s legs on his shoulders. “I’ve heard that I’m pretty good at this, so just relax~”

Stretch nodded, resting his legs in a way that wouldn’t hurt Swirlby. Which other monsters has Swirlby pleasured like this, he wanted to ask, but the thought left his mind as Swirlby before to lap greedily at his entrance. Swirlby’s wet tongue glided over the soft lips of his pussy, and with the natural warmness of it Stretch couldn’t help but let out small moans as he worked. Swirlby squeezed his legs softly, encouraging the noises as he dipped his tongue in deeper.

Stretch laid his head back against the headboard, closing his sockets as he groaned. His hips bucked up into Swirlby’s mouth as he dragged his phalanges over his breasts, pinching the flesh to tease himself. The other chuckled, holding his legs tighter and nipping along his lips. Stretch choked back a breath as Blue pushed his way into the mix again, mushing his face into Stretch’s neck and sinking his fangs into his flesh.

“blue..!” He tried keeping it together, but between Swirlby inserting his fingers and Blue’s teeth grazing against the sensitive parts of his neck, Stretch quickly gave himself up to the pleasure. He moaned wantonly as he reached down to squeeze his nipples between his phalanges, arching into Blue’s mouth. Stretch found himself quickly approaching an orgasm as the pleasure coiled in his gut impossibly tight, but something was keeping him from going over the edge. “i-i’m really close.”

Swirlby glanced up, smirking as he adjusted his head. Stretch keened as the other’s tongue flicked against his clit, quickly succumbing to his pleasure. His legs squeezed tightly around Swirlby’s head as the other stroked him through his orgasm, crying out as his nerves quickly became oversensitive. Before he could flinch away, Blue grabbed his face, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He groaned into their connection, chest heaving as he wrapped his arms around his brother.

Blue’s grip on his skull tightened suddenly, and Stretch looked down to see Swirlby between the shorter skeleton’s legs, remote in his hand as he fucked Blue with the dildo. “Does that feel good, Blue~?”

Blue nodded as well as he could, moaning into Stretch’s mouth as he tangled their tongues deeper. Deciding to dish out a bit of payback, Stretch pulled away with a final chaste kiss on the Blue’s jaw.  He attacked Blue’s chest while he was still in a daze, circling his tongue around the one nipple and squeezing the other. Taking advantage of the Blue’s surprise, Stretch darted his eyes down to watch Swirlby take in Blue’s cock all at once sinking all the way down onto it with a groan.  With all the attention on him, Blue came quickly, shouting as he released down Swirlby’s throat.

Stretch peppered kisses against Blue’s head as the other basked in his post-orgasm haze, watching as Swirlby retrieved the dildo and placed it on a spare towel. The fire elemental relocated it to a nearby table before coming back and crawling onto the bed, sprawling over his two skeleton lovers. “How was it~? Did I satisfy you?”

Blue nodded, sleepily pulling Swirlby into his arms. Stretch wrapped his arms around the elemental as well, chuckling as they watched Blue quickly fall asleep. “you really wore him out.”

Swirlby turned his head to look at Stretch. “And you~?”

“blew my mind,” Stretch replied, kissing his forehead. “i look forward to repaying the favor when blue wakes up.” Swirlby giggled in his grip, removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand, before turning back to snuggle against Blue.

Stretch’s SOUL warmed watching his two favorite monsters doze, feeling of sleep pull at his subconscious. Never one to say no to rest, Stretch yawned, curling into the back of Swirlby’s back and falling into a blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)


	31. Day 31: Free Day - Grillby/Papyrus/US!Grillby ***NONCON***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus wonders just how far he can push Swirlby. (Based on events in Ryoji Komine's route in Hadaka Shitsuji) -Noncon Chapter-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes, this is me and I’m gross. So be me accidentally reading a sentence wrong on @megalotrashy ‘s prompt the other day and getting a blast from the past in the form of the game Hadaka Shitsuji (Naked Butler). It uh...has a lot of rape and extreme sexual kinks (so if you like that stuff check it out). Anyway, I was reminded of my favorite boy’s route (Komine Ryoji) and a very specific scene or two and I couldn’t help but make my last day a homage to that route.
> 
> Pairing: Undertale!Papyrus x Undertale!Grillby x Underswap!Grillby (GrillPapby)
> 
> Tags: Noncon, Gross cum eating, cum on food/drink, pervert!Swirlby, forcing someone to eat cum on/in food/drink, humiliation kink, Grillcest, dirty talk, Sadistic!Papyrus, Butler!Grillby and Butler!Swirlby, facials, break the cutie, underswap!Grillby named Swirlby, Based on Komine Ryoji’s route in Hadaka Shitsuji, a retelling of events (of sorts)

“...Welcome home, Master.” “Welcome home, Master~!”

Papyrus closed the door behind him, gazing at the two fire elementals standing in front of him.

A few weeks ago Papyrus had been looking for a job, and while he was out and about he found a strange flyer. The paper boasted about a job that needed no experience and paid very handsomely, but only an address had been included, nothing else—not even a name or a phone number. Luckily for him, he was a monster that prided himself on being a go-getter and just  _had_  to go check it out!

He had headed over to the address on the paper, finding it to be a huge mansion, probably worth hundred times more than his own dingy apartment. As he looked around to figure out what he was supposed to do next, he was welcomed in by a smartly dressed fire elemental. The elemental—who Papyrus later learned was named Grillby—explained to him that he was one of the butlers that worked there, and they needed someone to fill in the role of the real master of the house while he was away. Figuring that this was mutually beneficial for all of them, Papyrus had graciously accepted the job and quickly moved into the mansion for the duration of his stay.

Papyrus looked over the two monsters now as he walked into the foyer. On the right was Grillby —a loyal, hardworking elemental that seemed to be the shining example of a perfect butler. He had never seen Grillby’s expression as anything other than neutral since he arrived there, and was pretty sure the monster slept in his suit. On the left side stood a similar fire elemental, almost a twin except for a slightly thinner frame and a pair of circular swirl glasses on his face instead of the plain rectangular ones Grillby wore. His name was Swirlby, and he couldn't have been more opposite to the other. He was boisterous, seemingly always wearing a smile on his face and flirting with Papyrus as often as he could. He couldn't say that the attention was unwelcome, especially since both of the monsters were quite hot in all sense of the word, but there was something deeper that plagued Papyrus’ subconscious.

Over the first couple of days of staying in the mansion, he learned that the butlers were trained to follow any order given to them. At first, he had held himself back from asking for anything too extravagant; he was content to hang out with Grillby and Swirlby, particularly the latter. He was fresh, fun, and seemed to genuinely like him, for some reason. Papyrus found himself falling more and more in love and enjoyed bathing in the attention the other gave him. However, recently the lively butler was pulled away to prepare for an important event, guaranteed to put himself on the radar as a competent chef and possibly land a lavish job somewhere. That bothered Papyrus. If Swirlby left, he would be alone. The butler was supposed to listen to him, and only him. Swirlby was  **his** , and no one else was allowed to have him!

Dismissing the two from the foyer, Papyrus quietly trailed behind Swirlby to the kitchen, noting with glee the slight tremors that passed through the other’s body. He had tied up and locked the elemental in the storage closet for a few days prior to this with no food so that he would miss the event, so it only made sense that the other might still be a bit weak. Hopefully, it didn't put a dent in Swirlby’s winning personality. He waited outside the kitchen for a few minutes to allow the elemental to get situated, before strolling in with a smile.

“Hello, Swirlby!”

The elemental jumped, nearly knocking a pot off the stove as he turned around. “Oh~! Hello, Master!”

Papyrus stepped in closer, leaning to peek at the contents of the pot over Swirlby’s shoulder. “Spaghetti?”

“Yes! I figured something easy to make would be good for lunch since my arms are still a little shaky~ I'm almost done, just have to wait for the pasta to finish cooking, and then I can add the sauce and we can eat!”

“Oh, why don’t you go take a small rest? I can finish it from here,” Papyrus said, an idea popping into his head. He put his hand up as Swirlby opened his mouth, cutting him off. “That’s an order, Swirlby. Go rest, you need it. I’ll come get you and Grillby when I’m done.”

Papyrus watched as Swirlby gave the pot one last look before bowing low towards him. He listened out for the fading footsteps of the fire elemental before stepping in front of the pot. Grabbing the spoon Swirlby left behind, Papyrus pulled out a noodle to taste. Perfect al dente, not too hard or too soft. Papyrus drained the water from the pot and set aside a serving of the pasta in a separate bowl. He poured marinara sauce in with the rest, shaking in some spices for flavor. Papyrus went about mixing everything together, conjuring a tongue to taste some of the sauce from the spoon. As expected of the Great Papyrus, it’s fantastic.

Replacing the lid and setting the pot aside, Papyrus turned towards the lone serving, expression going dark. This was Swirlby’s portion, and he was going to make it perfect for the cute monster. There would be no way the elemental would be able to resist Papyrus after he’s had a taste of his  _special_ sauce.

Papyrus took the bowl into the large pantry, closing the door and taking a seat on one of the stools stored there. He licked his teeth as he unbuttoned his pants, finding his length already conjured and half-hard. Wowie, just thinking about Swirlby enjoying his meal excited him. Placing the bowl on the floor in front of him, Papyrus sat back, closing his eye sockets as he ran his fingers over his dick. He thought about Swirlby, imagining the fire elemental sitting here in front of him. The sly monster would have the nerve to look coy in front of him as he laid across his lap.  _“Papy~ Please let me taste your cum,”_   Swirlby would probably moan out as he gripped Papyrus through his pants.

Growling lowly, Papyrus stroked himself, swirling his fingers around his shaft as he thought about Swirlby begging for his cock. Images filled his senses of the butler sucking him off, wrapping his tongue around the head of his penis and taking him into the warm cavern of his mouth. He gripped his dick tighter, panting as he began to thrust harshly into his hand. Before long, Papyrus felt the impending arrival of his orgasm, dropping down to the ground just in time as long, white strings of cum erupted from his dick. His eyes shined as he watched it splatter over the spaghetti, sending another pang of arousal through him.

Papyrus returned to the kitchen, putting a cover over the bowl and setting up the rest of the table. He stuck his head out of the door, shouting down the hall that food was ready.  After a minute or two, he heard the two approach the kitchen and put on one of his normal carefree smiles; he couldn’t ruin the surprise by looking off.

Grillby entered first, neutral expression as always as he looked at Papyrus. “...Hello Master. I heard you prepared dinner for us.”

“That’s right!” Papyrus exclaimed, glancing at Swirlby as he entered. “I thought I’d do something nice for you since you two are just so great, almost as much as me, nyeh heh heh! Come, sit.”

He led them over to the small square table in the corner of the kitchen, leaving them to sit as he went to the counter to grab the spaghetti. Papyrus set out Grillby’s bowl first, placing it in front of the fire monster with gusto. The butler crackled happily, flames rising higher as he peered into the bowl.

“...You made spaghetti, your favorite!”

Papyrus chuckled as he grabbed the remaining bowls. “Swirlby did all the hard work, but I made the sauce.” He took a seat beside Swirlby at the table, putting his bowl down. “I actually wanted to thank him for making pasta today, so I made his sauce special.” Setting the bowl down in front of the surprised thinner elemental, Papyrus leaned forward, waiting for the other to find his surprise.

Swirlby pulled the cover off of the bowl, a smile quickly falling off of his face as he took in the meal. Papyrus felt like his mandible was going to crack with how hard he was smiling; seems like Swirlby figured out the surprise. The elemental looked from him to the bowl and back, despair was written all over his face, along with a silent plea for mercy. The exchange didn’t go unnoticed by Grillby, who gazed at Swirlby in confusion.

“...Is there something wrong?”

“Yes, Swirlby, is everything okay? Did the alfredo sauce come out alright? Perhaps the ingredients went bad? Oh, I’m so bad at cooking!” There's the trap. What was Swirlby’s next step now, Papyrus wondered.

“Ah~ that isn’t it…” Swirlby started.

“Perhaps you should get Grillby’s opinion?” Grillby nodded, going to reach for the bowl decisively.

Swirlby panicked, pulling the bowl out of Grillby’s reach. “NO~!” His glasses slipped slightly down his face as the two looked at him in shock. Clearing his throat, Swirlby tried again. “I mean, Master made this especially for me~ It’s perfect…” The monster picked up his fork, gulping as he twirled some of the semen-covered pasta onto it. He brought it to his mouth, flames flickering erratically as he slurped up the noodles.

Papyrus shoved his own spaghetti into his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. HE DID IT! HE ACTUALLY DID IT! Papyrus couldn’t believe it; did these butlers really have no sense of self-preservation? He watched Swirlby’s face contort into disgust as he chewed, the thick liquid no doubt sticking to his mouth and making it hard to swallow.  It took Swirlby a little longer than usual, but finally, the elemental managed to swallow the last bit of his mouthful, panting slightly from the effort.

“How is it, Swirlby?” Papyrus asked, innocently.

“Haaa~ It’s...good.”

“Yeah? Wowie, that’s great! Can you describe it to me? I’m afraid I didn’t get a chance to try any of it.” Like he would’ve.  _Gross._

He rested his head on his hands as he watched a shudder go through Swirlby’s body as he picked up another bite. Swirlby’s eyes closed as he chewed, a blue blush blossoming on his face. “It's…very thick~ The flavor just…hits all of my taste buds just right~ Ahhh, and the sauce is so tasty, I can tell it was made with love.”

Papyrus let his eyes fall downward, surprised to spot the telltale sign of a bulge in the other’s pants, straining against the fabric. Was...Swirlby really getting off to this?! He exchanged a quick look with Grillby as they watched the thin butler eat the pasta with enthusiasm. “I guess it's really good? I'm so happy you like it!” He chirped.

Putting his own portion aside, Papyrus took in the show, not sure whether to focus on the mess his cum made around Swirlby’s mouth or on the small thrusts the other was making as he ground his dick against the chair. It was just so filthy that he couldn't help but be entranced; was Swirlby actually into getting humiliated? Now that was a thought. He would have to test that theory.

Papyrus waited for Swirlby to finish, forcing himself to keep his face neutral as the other took the extra step to lick up the excess from the bowl. He turned to Grillby, addressing him. “Can I have a cup of tea? With milk on the side?”

Grillby snapped to attention, nodding as he stood up and headed for the pantry. As he passed through the doors, Papyrus scooted closer to Swirlby, resting his hand on the other’s leg. “Oh look at you, making such a mess,” Papyrus tutted as he swiped his thumb across Swirlby’s chin, gathering the excess liquid. He coaxed open Swirlby’s mouth, shoving his thumb in. His SOUL jumped as the elemental moaned around the appendage, rubbing it lewdly with his tongue to get all the semen off. Papyrus inched his other hand towards Swirlby’s crotch, squeezing his length hard through his pants. “You’re so disgusting,” he laughed.

“Pleash Master~,”

Knowing that Grillby would be back at any minute, Papyrus pulled his thumb out, wiping it on the fabric of Swirlby’s jacket before sitting back in his original spot. He tapped Swirlby’s leg once hard as a warning, sending the other a look that screamed:  **cut it out.**   Swirlby stilled, giving Papyrus a pleading look as Grillby stepped back into the room.

“...Master, which tea would you like?” Grillby asked, holding out several options of teas.

Papyrus waved nonchalantly. “Whichever, I’m not too picky.”

Grillby nodded, loading a tray with all the necessities and bringing it over to the table. He picked up the kettle and poured the water over the tea leaves, using the heat from his hands to heat it up. After he finished, he placed the milk pitcher in front of Papyrus, bowing lowly.

“Sorry, what’s this?” Papyrus asked, gesturing to the pitcher.

Grillby cocked his head to the side. “...Cow milk? Would you have preferred creamer, or perhaps an alternative dairy substitute?”

“Sure! Swirlby, would you mind providing me with a substitute?”

Swirlby jumped, turning his head to Papyrus. “Master~? What do you mean?”

“I mean, I want your milk. Both of yours.”

Papyrus smirked as realization dawned on Swirlby’s face, his face flushing a vivid blue.  Grillby looked between the two of them, confused. “...I’m sorry, I’m lost.” Swirlby stood up, covering his boner with his hands as he walked over to stand beside Grillby. His flames wavered in uncertainty as he locked eyes with Papyrus, who gave him a nod.

“Go ahead.”

“Yes, Master~...” Swirlby trailed off, looking away as he slowly unzipped his pants, revealing his cock.

Grillby’s reaction was comical, really. His entire body seemed to combust as he took a step away from Swirlby. “... _What are you doing??”_  Grillby hissed.

Swirlby moved close, pulling Grillby to him as he ghosted a hand over the other’s crotch. “Come on Grillby~ Master wants our milk,” He whispered, unzipping Grillby’s pants.

“...This is very unacceptable, Swirlby!” Grillby grabbed Swirlby’s wrist, preventing him from freeing his own member.

Papyrus frowned; why was this man so dense? Did he not realize what was happening? Losing his temper, Papyrus slammed his hand down on the table, gaining the attention of the two others. “I don’t understand what you don’t get about this. I want you to pull your cocks out and jizz into the cup, it’s really not that hard.” He said, raising his voice.

Grillby’s mouth gaped open as he ceased struggling, allowing Swirlby to push down his pants and expose his crotch. Swirlby left the elemental alone as he began to touch himself, shame radiating off of him in waves. Papyrus smiled deviously, pleased with how quickly the lithe elemental got to work; he was so obedient sometimes! Grillby though...His eyes raked over Grillby’s form. He was stiff, standing there trying to hide and not to look at Swirlby’s movements. Well, that wouldn’t do.

“Swirlby, would you mind giving Grillby a hand? He looks like he needs some help,” Papyrus instructed, taking out his own half-hard length and stroking it lightly. The monster nodded, using his free hand to pull Grillby close to him. He nipped at Grillby’s neck, opening his mouth further to drag his tongue up the side of his face.

Grillby shuddered, failing to hold in a moan. “...Ah...Swirlby, what are…?”

“Shush, let’s give Master a show, shall we~?” Swirlby leaned in close to whisper against Grillby’s flames. “Please, help me Grillby~”

Did Swirlby really think he could get help? Well, no matter; he would just pretend it was all part of the act. Papyrus watched as Swirlby nudged Grillby’s hand to his dick, nuzzling his face into the other.  “Isn’t that better~? Look, Master is pleased with our performance~” Swirlby murmured. Papyrus locked eyes with Grillby, hand moving over his dick faster as he took in the other’s appearance; he was slightly disheveled, glasses slowly fogging up from his breath. God, these butlers were so hot.

Papyrus looked back at Swirlby, moving his free hand in a circular motion:  **Keep going.**

Swirlby’s smile was strained as he nodded. He kept his hand moving on his dick as he pushed into Grillby until their hips were touching, giving the other open-mouthed neck kisses. “Look at your slutty servants, Master~ Ahhh, my hand feels so good stroking my cock, but I’d really rather suck yours~”

“...Master...please don’t look at this shameless display…” Grillby panted, face flushed from arousal. He ducked down into Swirlby’s shoulder, hiding his face. Papyrus gasped as Swirlby pressed his mouth to Grillby’s, engaging him in a chaste kiss. This was an unexpected development. A sexy, perfectly okay turn of events. He licked his teeth as the elementals kissed, pumping his cock harder.

“You two are so gorgeous,” Papyrus said.

Swirlby pulled away, licking Grillby’s mouth as he left. His hips stuttered as he thrust into his hand, letting out a loud moan. “Ah...I’m getting close...please, watch me Master~!” Swirlby’s body locked up as he came, spilling his cum onto the tray. Grillby gasped beside him, biting down on his fingers as he orgasmed, muttering apologies as his cum mixed in with the rest.

Papyrus stilled his hand, leaning over to peep at the result. The tea tray was covered in fiery jizz, which had begun to leak through the handholds to ooze across the table. Those two were so messy, how unsightly. He gestured to his cup, overflowing and covered.

“Now then, drink.”

Papyrus let himself cackle as Swirlby sobbed, picking up the cup. Grillby shifted beside him, eyes downcast as he seemed to want to be elsewhere instead of standing here.

Molten tears fell from Swirlby’s mouth as he tipped the cup, pouring the contents into his mouth. Papyrus focused on the other’s shame as he gulped down the cum and tea mixture, wanting nothing more than to go over and lick the tears right off his face. Eventually, Swirlby finished, grimacing as he put the cup down.

“How was it?” Papyrus asked, allowing himself to grin fully.

“Disgusting~...”

“Who's cum would you rather have?”

Swirlby took a sidelong glance at Grillby before looking at Papyrus, glasses just low enough on his face for Papyrus to catch the weariness in his white eyes. “I want yours, Master~ I want it shooting down my throat, covering the insides of my mouth, and painting my face~”

Papyrus scooted his chair back, leaving a large amount of space between him and the table as he beckoned Swirlby over. He spread his legs out wide for the butler who immediately took his place in front of Papyrus’ crotch on his knees. Placing a hand on Swirlby’s head, Papyrus pushed him down to his hands, ignoring the grunt of pain he heard.

Papyrus locked eyes with Grillby. “Come over here. I want you to see what Swirlby is really like.” He waited for the other to walk over, hovering at a small distance away. Putting his hand on his dick, Papyrus began to stroke himself again, his arousal roaring back to life as he gazed into Swirlby’s desperate eyes. “Go on, then. Beg.”

“Master please~! I need your cum! I need your thick load in my mouth where I can hold it forever~ Ahhhhh, I want your delicious flavor coating my tongue so I can always remember it, please!”

Closer to his peak than he thought, Papyrus grit his teeth together as he came, shooting his cum onto Swirlby. He made sure to direct his load towards the other’s open mouth, pleased to see not a drop was wasted as the other held it all in his mouth.

Papyrus stood, pulling up his pants as he looked down at Swirlby’s prostrate form, resisting the urge to drive his heel into the elemental’s head. He brushed by Grillby, who was considerably rattled: his mouth was open and he was frowning, huddled in on himself as he tried to focus on the fibers of his coat. Guess the man actually could be disturbed, who knew.

His thoughts went to Swirlby as he headed for his room to retire for the day. The other was getting there, but he could still use some training if Papyrus wanted him to be completely obedient forever. Maybe he could employ their new guard dog to help. Fellby, was it?  
**[END]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 feel free to bother me at my NSFW tumblr: [Sesurescue](http://Sesurescue.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> WE DID IT! 
> 
> Thank you everyone that read along this month, and thank you to everyone that might read this after the month is over! It was difficult, but my first Kinktober has been completed! <3


End file.
